Prêt à rendre le monde meilleur ?
by Slacky Boy
Summary: L'histoire se passe 15 après les événements du film. Judy Hopps est morte dans un attentat, Zootopie rentre en guerre contre un pays terrifiant, et la nièce de Judy, Elise Hopps, rentre à l'académie de police.
1. Prologue

Prologue

J'avais quatre ans lorsque ma tante avait intégrée l'académie de police, et ce dans l'espoir de rejoindre les forces de police de Zootopie. Ce n'étais qu'une lapine. Une simple lapine, venue de Bunnyburrow. Personne ne croyait en elle. Tout le monde lui avait dit et répété d'abandonner, de retourner planter des carottes dans sa campagne. Même mon grand père n'approuvait pas cette décision. Elle avait rencontré tant de difficultés, mais là où beaucoup auraient abandonnés, elle, elle a persisté.

Car ma tante n'était qu'une simple lapine qu'en apparence. Elle était en fait la lapine la plus courageuse et déterminée que ce monde avait jamais connu. Elle ne s'était pas laissé découragé par tout ceux qui se moquaient d'elle. Et elle ne s'est jamais détourné de son rêve. Celui de faire de ce monde un monde meilleur.

Elle finit major de sa promotion lorsque j'avais cinq ans. J'étais tellement fière d'elle. La première lapine officière de police, et cela au poste central de la grande ville de Zootopie. L'élite de la police du pays. Mais les difficultés ne se sont pas arrêtés pour autant. Ses collègues ne la prenaient pas au sérieux. Et Zootopie subissait la pire crise de son existence. L'affaire des hurleurs nocturne. L'adjointe du maire, Dawn Bellwether, avait planifié de rendre fou et sauvage tous les prédateurs de la ville, pour qu'il ne reste plus que des proies à Zootopie. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fais cela à l'époque, ni même ne saisissais l'ampleur de cette crise. Mais je savais que c'était ma tante qui avait levé le voile sur cette affaire. Et qu'à partir de ce moment. Plus personne ne l'a jamais rabaissée. Elle était devenu une héroïne, mon modèle, et celui d'un très grand nombre de petites proies. Ma tante gravissait les échelons de la hiérarchie à une vitesse incroyable. Et cinq ans plus tard, elle était devenu l'adjointe du chef Bogo. Elle était inarrêtable, certains pensaient même qu'elle prendrait la place du chef lorsque celui-ci prendrait sa retraite.

Mais les choses se sont passés autrement...

Après l'affaire des hurleurs nocturne, les relations diplomatique avec notre voisin méridional, Vivarhys, pays peuplé d'animaux très différents de nous, se sont détériorés. Pas à cause de cette affaire directement, mais les deux pays n'ont jamais connu une situation de paix durable. Ils se disputaient depuis très longtemps une région du monde riche en ressources, dont les frontières n'avaient jamais pu être établies, faute d'un accord entre les deux nations. Durant cinq années, ces relations se dégradaient, d'abord prudentes, elles devinrent hostiles. Mais ça, je n'en savais rien à l'époque, je ne m'y intéressait guère. Moi ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de marcher dans les traces de ma tante.

Lors de ma dixième année, quelque chose de terrible se produisit à Zootopie. Mes parents ne nous laissaient plus regarder la télévision, les médias en ont parlés pendant des semaines entières. Encore une fois je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, tout ce que je comprenais...c'était que ma tante Judy était morte. Et que des centaines de personnes étaient mortes avec elle.

Un mois plus tard, la guerre était déclarée.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

L'académie de Police

« Luprès Finnigan » Disait d'un ton fort la Major Friedkin, une ourse polaire imposante qui faisait l'appel des cadets.

« Oui Major ! » répondit le loup à l'appel de son nom.

« Jean Grazer » continua t-elle.

« Oui Major ! » répondit un Ours brun.

La Major fit une pause en voyant le nom qui suivait sur sa liste, regardant l'assemblée d'un air intéressé.

« Élise Hopps »

« Oui Major ! » m'exclamais-je. Ses yeux bleues se fixèrent sur moi.

Je sentais les regards se tourner vers moi et une rumeur s'éleva entre les cadets. C'était donc ça de porter un nom de famille connu, en dehors de Bunnyburrow ? Dans mon village, personne ne s'intéressait à moi. Il faut dire qu'il y avait tellement de Hopps de là où je venais, j'avais une famille très grande. C'était étrange, je n'aurais pas su dire si j'appréciais ou pas d'être reluquée de la sorte. La Major se racla la gorge et mit fin aux chuchotements, puis elle fini son appel et entama son discours de bienvenue, j'avais l'impression d'être à l'armée.

« Écoutez moi bien les cadets ! Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous pensez pouvoir intégrer les forces de police de Zootopie ! » Criait la Major Friedkin avec un ton militaire qui appuyait chacune de ses phrases. « Mais je ne vois qu'une bande de larves devant moi ! Je vais vous endurcir et nous verrons si on peut faire quelque chose de vous ! Mon boulot ici sera de vous préparer à intervenir dans les neuf écosystèmes qui compose les quartiers de Zootopie. Parce que sinon, devinez quoi ? VOUS ! ÊTES ! MORTS ! »

C'était une belle entrée en matière pour mon premier jour à l'académie. La Major Friedkin savait faire son effet. Nous étions une quarantaine de membres en tout dans cette promotion. Il y avait des proies, des prédateurs, mais peut de mammifères de petite taille, à mon grand regret. En fait, j'étais la seule lapine, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Bien sûr, je savais que je ne serait pas entourée de lapins, souris ou autre rongeurs, mais je pensais que le fait d'avoir eu une lapine dans la police aurait déclenché des vocations chez bons nombres de mes congénères. Ce fut le cas les premières années, mais maintenant cela semblait s'essouffler.

J'étais donc la plus petite recrue de cette promotion. Mais je ne me sentais pas intimidée pour autant par tout ces éléphants, hippopotames, loups et grands félins. Je m'étais entraînée toute ma vie pour être ici. J'étais petite, certes, mais je n'étais pas une incapable.

« Vous devrez être prêt physiquement pour rejoindre la police. » Continuait la Major Friedkin. « Mais vous devrez aussi connaître les lois de ce pays, la ville de Zootopie et ses quartiers, et les mammifères qui y habitent, et cela par cœur. Nous ne formons pas que des tas de muscles sans cervelles ici. »

Elle ajusta sa casquette, puis nous regarda tous un par un. « Vous êtes ici pour six mois ! Six longs mois où je vais vous éprouver, vous pousser jusque dans vos derniers retranchements. » Ses yeux bleus glacés balayait notre groupe, s'arrêtant sur certaines recrues. « Si vous voulez abandonner, vous pouvez partir dès maintenant. » Personne ne bougea d'un poil. Un sourire se dessina sur le museau de la Major. « Bien puisque personne ne veut partir, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous viendrez ici, sur ce terrain, lorsque vous aurez cours avec moi. Et vous me ferez dix tours de piste. Vous allez courir ici croyez moi ! »

Elle nous regarda tous à nouveau, nous ne bougions pas, attendant qu'elle continue. « Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ? Dépêchez vous de me faire ces tours où vous irez nettoyer les cuisines avec vos brosses à dents ! » Et elle souffla un coup sec dans son sifflet. Nous nous exécutions sur le champ. Quittant le terrain herbeux dans lequel nous étions assis pour rejoindre les pistes de courses tout autour.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini vous irez au parcours d'entraînement de Raindrop, vous allez apprendre ce que c'est que de vivre dans le quartier tropical de la ville. » Elle se tut un instant pour observer le peloton qui s'était formé sur les pistes. « Moins vite monsieur Finnigan » dit elle en parlant au loup qui courrait à toute vitesse en tête « C'est une course d'endurance pour vous entraîner, pas un sprint, vous ne finirez jamais la journée si vous tenez ce rythme ! »

La première journée d'entraînement avait commencée, nous devions courir sur ces pistes et faire dix tours. Après le premier tour j'avais estimé leur longueur à cinq cent mètres. Courir cinq kilomètres plusieurs fois par semaine, je pouvais y arriver, je courais déjà chaque semaine chez moi. Dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Même lorsque le temps ne s'y prêtait pas. Les mammifères les plus lourds fermaient le peloton, ils n'allaient pas très vite mais tenaient le rythme. La vitesse n'était pas leur point fort, mais ils sauraient compenser dans d'autres domaines, comme la force justement. Quant au loup qui courait à toute vitesse au début de l'exercice, il était maintenant au même niveau que les derniers de cette petite troupe. Ils ne manquèrent pas de le qualifier de frimeur avec un petit coup de coude et un rire, rivalité masculine.

Après cette course, il fallait rejoindre la Major Friedkin au parcours de Raindrop. Il s'agissait d'un parcours d'escalade qui était continuellement arrosé par des jets d'eau, et une mare de boue se trouvait en dessous. J'allais me noyer dans ce bassin si j'y tombais, pensais-je avec ironie. La Major nous ordonna de traverser le parcours, et de recommencer si nous tombions dans la boue. Il fallait monter à des lianes, rendues glissantes par toute cette eau. Traverser des ponts en bambou auxquels il fallait s'accrocher, en étant suspendu dans le vide, pour enfin arriver de l'autre côté et redescendre par d'autres lianes. Ils étaient fous de nous faire traverser un parcours d'escalade inondé comme celui-là, nous étions au début du mois de mars et les températures étaient encore basses. J'allais finir par tomber malade.

L'exercice s'est révélé être d'une difficultés incroyable. Mes pattes glissaient sur les lianes à tel point que je n'arrivais même pas à me soulever du sol. Je changeais de technique et enroulait la liane autour de mon poignet en faisant un tour avec pour avoir plus d'accroche dessus. Les jets d'eau m'aspergeaient, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Mais il fallait que je continue. Une fois arrivé tout en haut, je devais emprunter les ponts pour arriver de l'autre côté à la seul force de mes bras.

« Aller Élise, on va bien voir si toutes ces pompes, tractions et poids que tu as soulevé ont musclés ces bras » me dis-je à moi-même pour me donner du courage.

Je me lançais à l'assaut de l'un des ponts en même temps qu'un tigre et qu'un berger australien. Mes mains glissaient sur le bambou. C'était comme s'il était recouvert d'huile. Je n'avançais pas, j'étais bloquer sur le premier rondin, j'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver un bon appui pour pouvoir attraper le bambou suivant mais je n'y arrivais pas. Le tigre quant à lui fonçait à toute vitesse sur son pont, attrapant chaque bout de bois l'un après l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante, il avait déjà atteint l'autre côté. Comment est-ce qu'il faisait ? Je tournais la tête vers le berger et fut rassurée de voir que je n'étais pas la seule qui rencontrais des problèmes. Le berger australien agrippait son bambou des deux pattes pour ne pas tomber, agitant ses pattes arrière dans le vide par réflexe. Après un moment il lâcha une de ses mains pour avancer et il glissa. Tombant la tête la première dans la mare de boue. Son pelage en était recouvert.

« T'es mort le chiot ! » criait la Major. « Si tu étais vraiment au district de Rainforest tu aurais fait une chute de trois cent mètres ! Maintenant dépêche toi de remonter et de finir ce parcours. » Puis elle tourna les yeux vers le tigre qui avait fini l'exercice en premier. « Bon travail Ramsay ! Vous pouvez recommencer si vous voulez. Dépêchez vous, vous autres ! Du nerf. »

Ramsay affichait un air prétentieux et redescendit en se laissant glisser sur une liane. Je l'observais passer en contrebas et son regard croisa le miens. Un sourire goguenard se dressa sur son visage en me voyant suspendu dans le vide sans arriver à avancer. Je fulminais intérieurement devant son mépris, si je n'étais pas coincé sur ce pont, je serais aller lui en toucher deux mots. Je ne l'aimais déjà pas.

« Foutu tigres et leurs foutu griffes...Ce serait plus facile si moi aussi j'en avais. » marmonnais-je en essayant de saisir plus fermement le bambou auquel j'étais accrochée.

Le chien en dessous de moi se releva et s'essuya les yeux avec ses pattes du mieux qu'il pu. Et moi je commençais à boucher le pont suspendu en restant au même endroit, les autres cadets derrière moi me le firent bien comprendre. Je me lançais alors sur le bambou devant moi, je devais bien avancer à un moment où un autre. Je m'exécutais et lorsque j'attrapais le bout de bois ma main ne réussi pas à le saisir et je tombais à mon tour. En plein sur le canidé qui avait chuté auparavant, l'entraînant avec moi dans la mare de boue.

« T'es morte boule de peluche ! Et t'as tué quelqu'un dans ta chute ! Relevez vous tous les deux et retournez y. »

« Aie... » Me lamentais-je. Mon dos était tombé sur sa tête, ce n'était pas des plus confortable comme atterrissage. « Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? »

« Non ça va » répondit-il en frottant son museau noircie par la boue. « Vous êtes plutôt léger vous les lapins. »

« On ferait mieux de bouger de là. Si l'un des autres cadets nous tombe dessus ils ne feront pas mon poids. »

Et nous nous dépêchions de retourner aux lianes pour réussir cet exercice. Je réussissais à monter tout en haut mais pas à franchir le pont suspendu. Je tombais encore deux fois et ne faisais aucun progrès. Et cette situation m'irritais un peu plus à chaque fois que l'un des cadets finissait le parcours d'escalade. Après une heure de cet exercice où nous tombions les uns après les autres dans la boue, et où peu d'entre nous réussissaient à finir le parcours, la Major, qui arborait une mine exaspérée, nous dit d'aller à l'intérieur du gymnase pour le dernier exercice de la matinée. Nous avions maintenant droit à des cours de combats rapprochés. En voyant le sourire rayonnant des autres cadets, il était facile de dire quel cours les intéressaient le plus. Mais je devais admettre que passer une heure à grimper aux lianes et me faire asperger par des jets d'eau n'avait pas été l'expérience la plus plaisante que j'ai connu, je comprenais donc leur enthousiasme.

Notre professeur pour ce cours ci était un panda du nom de Marten, un panda qui me paraissait gigantesque. Il dépassait d'une tête la Major.

« En tant que futur policier vous devez apprendre à vous battre. Mais lorsque l'on est policier, on ne se bat pas pour agresser ou faire mal. On se bat pour se défendre ou protéger les citoyens de leurs agresseurs. Je vous donnerai donc des cours de self-defense et vous apprendrai à neutraliser les délinquants ou autre criminels. Je vous apprendrai aussi à utiliser le matériel qui vous seras donné une fois que vous aurez intégré un des postes de police de Zootopie. A savoir les bouclier anti-émeute, le tonfa, et les bombes lacrymogène, ce serait dommage de vous asperger vous-même avec. » Conclut le professeur Marten.

Il regarda l'assemblée puis ajouta « Et bien nous allons commencer. Je vous propose un cours de boxe pour ce premier jour. Vous allez apprendre à frapper et à encaisser les coups. »

Il commença a former des groupes de deux et donnait l'équipement nécessaire, il y avait des rings à l'autre bout de la salle. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau il me jaugea de haut en bas. « Avec qui est ce que je vais pouvoir te mettre pour que tu puisse quand même faire quelque chose ? Ce serait amusant de te mettre avec monsieur Juike là bas » dit-il en désignant un des autres cadet, c'était un rhinocéros qui devait bien faire quatre voir cinq fois ma taille. « Mais ce ne serait pas très pédagogique tu en conviendras. » Son regard se porta alors sur le reste de l'assemblé et il s'arrêta sur le deuxième plus petit mammifère qu'il pouvait trouver dans cette promotion. C'était le berger australien sur lequel j'étais tombé un peu plus tôt. « Et bien mademoiselle Hopps, je ne pourrais pas vous trouver de partenaire plus court dans cette promotion, et pourtant il fait presque deux fois votre taille. Votre nom monsieur ? » Dit-il à l'attention du canidé.

« Shepard Oxton monsieur. »

« Vous travaillerez avec mademoiselle Hopps, monsieur Oxton. Allez chercher votre équipement, il y en a à votre taille. »

« Monsieur ! » l'interrompit Oxton, « Je ne peux pas faire équipe avec Hopps pour cet entraînement, c'est une lapine je risquerais de la blesser. »

« Ah oui vous pensez Oxton ? » Dit Marten d'une voix désinvolte en se retournant vers le berger australien.

Il n'était pas le seul à se retourner vers nous. Tous les autres cadets qui n'avaient pas commencé leurs exercices nous fixaient, curieux de voir comment tournerait cette conversation. Je me retrouvais à nouveau au centre de l'attention. Cela m'agaçais et les propos réducteurs et humiliants du chien encore plus. Et c'était la deuxième fois en une matinée qu'on me montrait du mépris, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Lui non plus je ne l'aimais déjà pas.

« Je ne suis qu'un lapine ? » Soufflais-je entre mes dents en me rapprochant de Oxton. « Est ce que j'ai l'air d'être une poupée de chiffon qu'on déchire juste en tirant un peu dessus ? »

« Non, enfin, je veux dire c'est stupide si on combat l'un contre l'autre je vais te faire mal. »

« Je te trouve bien prétentieux pour un canidé de ta taille, je t'arrive presque aux épaules alors descend de tes grands airs. »

« Oh je t'en pris, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir parce que j'ai peur de te faire mal. » Répondit-il en tendant sa patte vers moi.

Je saisis immédiatement cette patte et tirais dessus de toutes mes forces, faisant passer ce prétentieux de berger australien par dessus mon épaule et l'envoyais à terre. Le groupe de cadet derrière nous éclata de rire, et Marten eut un air satisfait.

« Vous avez raison monsieur Oxton, je ne devrais pas vous mettre avec mademoiselle Hopps, elle risquerait de vous blesser. Néanmoins je lui fait confiance pour être gentille avec vous et ne pas trop vous malmener. »

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de me rabaisser à nouveau. Compris ? » Dis-je en passant ma tête au dessus de lui.

Il avait un air hébété et se releva précipitamment pour me suivre jusqu'au ring, il ne dit plus rien après ça. J'étais encore en colère contre lui, alors ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de me refaire une remarque déplacée. Je ne retenais pas mes coups, et frappais avec acharnement contre sa garde. Il ripostait aussi et ne faisait pas semblant, j'apprenais à encaisser les coups. Et ça faisait mal. Mais je finirais pas m'y habituer, je le savais.

Deux heures après nous en avions fini avec les exercices physique et avions le droit de prendre une douche avant d'aller manger. L'après midi nous avons nos cours théoriques. Je ne savais pas encore quelles seraient toutes les matières que j'aurais à suivre, mais je savais déjà que je devrais faire du droit. Apprendre une bonne partie du code pénal n'était pas la chose qui m'excitais le plus dans la vie. Avant d'aller dans les douches nous devions prendre une tenue propre pour nous changer, elles étaient disponible devant les douches sur des bancs, une étiquette avec nos noms dessus. Les tenues se composaient d'une débardeur bleu et d'un jogging noir. Il faudrait mettre les tenues sales dans un bac après s'être changé.

Lorsque je rentrais dans les douches, je fis un constat, cette promotion manquait cruellement de filles. Nous n'étions que quatre en tout. Il y avait une tigresse, une gazelle, et une panthère noire. J'étais à peine entrée dans la pièce que la tigresse m'alpagua.

« Hey ! Hopps c'est ça ? Oh bravo ! C'était magnifique ce que tu as mis à Oxton tout à l'heure ! » Elle me frotta le crâne avec son poing, c'était une femme très énergique « J'ai pas ri comme ça depuis des semaines ! Moi c'est Carrie enchantée ! »

Elle me tendit la patte et je la serrais.

« Appelle moi Élise, ravis de voir que je ne suis pas la seule fille dans cette promotion. »

« Oh ouais ces six mois vont être géniaux, je le sens bien ! Je te présente Alice, elle frappe fort j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'arrivait pendant l'exercice de boxe » Dit-elle en me désignant la gazelle qui me fit un signe de la patte. « Et la belle créature que voilà c'est Léna ! » Je fis un signe de la tête à la panthère noire.

« Oh vile flatteuse ! » Répondit-elle « Dépêchons nous de nous laver et d'aller manger, je meurs de faim et je ne supporte plus toute cette boue.»

Léna n'aurait pas à me le dire deux fois. La transpiration et la boue séchée collée dans mes poils me répugnais. Les douches étaient une succession de cabine, une dizaine en tout, avec des éviers en face et des miroirs juste au dessus. Des serviettes étaient mises à notre disposition, ainsi que des savons et quelques gels. Je rentrais dans l'une des cabines et je sentis le désespoir m'envahir. Elles étaient beaucoup trop grandes pour moi. Le pommeau accroché au mur était à trois bons mètres de hauteur et le bouton qu'il fallait pressé pour faire couler l'eau m'était hors d'atteinte. Je sautais en l'air de toutes mes force, tendant le bras aussi loin que je pouvais, mais rien n'y faisait. Je gémissais à chacun de mes sauts, épuisée par toute ces heures d'exercice. Comment diable pouvais-je me laver ? Les architectes n'avaient pas prévue que des mammifères d'à peine un mètre auraient pu utiliser ces douches lorsqu'ils les ont construites ? La réflexion me fit sourire, évidemment qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé. On n'avait jamais vu de lapin dans cette académie avant ma tante. Alice qui occupait la cabine voisine, comprit rapidement pourquoi je faisais tout ce boucan.

« Tu n'arrives pas à allumer ta douche Élise ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Nan, je te remercie Alice. Mais il ne sera pas dit que moi, Élise Hopps, ne soit pas capable de prendre une douche sans l'aide de quelqu'un. »

Je sautais alors contre la cloison qui séparait la douche d'Alice de la mienne afin de prendre appuie et de sauter à nouveau contre le mur pour frapper ce fichu bouton de mon poing. Alice lâcha un cri de surprise lorsque je me jetais contre la paroi, ce qui fit rire Carrie et Léna. L'eau coulait enfin, d'abord tiède, elle devenait plus chaude après quelques instants. C'était sans aucun doute l'une des meilleures douches de toute ma vie.

Après ce passage à la douche plus que nécessaire, mes trois nouvelles amies et moi nous nous dirigions vers la cantine. J'étais heureuse de les avoir rencontrées. Aucune d'entre elles ne venaient de Zootopie, elles habitaient dans des villes aux alentours. Moi qui pensais que je trouverais quelqu'un qui vivait dans cette ville et qui pourrait m'en dire plus à son sujet. J'avais tellement envie d'y être, de voir tout ces quartiers, ces habitants. Je m'imaginais déjà patrouiller dans ces rues, arborant l'uniforme bleu, mon badge doré trônant fièrement sur ma poitrine. Cela faisait des années que je rêvais d'intégrer la police de Zootopie, et maintenant que j'étais là, à l'académie, plus proche que jamais de mon but, je n'arrivais plus à modérer mon excitation.

A mi-chemin pour rejoindre la cantine, nous croisions Oxton, adossé contre un mur, qui tourna la tête lorsqu'il me vît arriver. Il s'approcha d'un pas indécis et lorsqu'il fut devant moi, il releva les yeux vers mes trois amies qui le surplombaient. Il frotta ses pattes l'une contre l'autre puis me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux.

« Hum...Hopps, je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas à mal mais je me rend compte que j'ai été idiot et offensant. »

Je le regardais étonnée. Il était rare qu'un mammifère s'excuse pour avoir été condescendant envers un lapin. Encore plus quand ce mammifère avait été jeté à terre par ledit lapin juste après, et ce devant une vingtaine de cadets hilares. Je pensais qu'il aurait été amer envers moi, mais il n'en était rien. Oui, vraiment, j'étais surprise.

« Ne t'en fais pas c'est déjà oublié. Et excuse moi de t'avoir mis à terre. Je suis un peu trop impulsive par moment, et je réagis de manière disproportionnée. »

Il eut un rire mal assuré puis reprit.

« J'aurais dû m'excuser plus tôt mais je suis assez mauvais dans mes relations avec les autres. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Alors j'ai réfléchis pendant que tu me frappais tout à l'heure sur le ring, à ce que j'aurais pu te dire sans empirer les choses. Tu frappes plutôt fort d'ailleurs...hehe. » Il nous regarda rapidement l'une après l'autre puis ajouta. « Bon et bien...Bon appétit les filles. » Avant de partir presque précipitamment vers la cantine.

« Attend Shepard ! » L'appelais-je alors qu'il tournait au bout du couloir. « Mhhh...j'allais lui proposer de manger avec nous. »

Carrie siffla en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je crois qu'un certaine lapine a une touche avec un certain cadet. Oh par les rayures de mes ancêtres, quel mâle charmant, je ne le pensais pas comme ça. » Commenta t-elle d'une voix rieuse.

« Une touche ? Tu plaisantes ? Il était paniqué, je pouvais sentir son stress d'ici. »

« Ma chère Élise. » Continua Léna en avançant vers la cantine. « C'est évident qu'il en pince pour toi, tu n'as pas vu son regard ? » Dit-elle en pointant ses propres yeux.

« Son regard ? » Répliquais-je en riant, comprenant très bien qu'elles disaient ça pour me taquiner. « Oui j'ai très bien vu son regard merci. Et ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'y ai vu désolé. »

« Il était craquant en tout cas » Ajouta Alice. « Le pelage parfaitement blanc avec des tâches bleues et rouges merles, des petites oreilles en pointes...Et ces yeux gris...WOAH ! » s'exclama t-elle ce qui nous fit toutes éclater de rire.

« Oh par pitié, j'ai dû souffler son amour propre lorsque je l'ai malmené devant les autres cadets. »

« Il est quand même un peu petit pour un chien vous ne trouvez pas ? » Demanda Alice.

« Mais oui ! Il devrait presque faire notre taille et il m'arrive en dessous des épaules ! » s'exclama Carrie.

« Il aurait dû manger sa soupe quand il était un chiot. » Répliqua Léna.

« Hey ! Vous ne m'écoutez même pas ! » m'insurgeais-je faussement, ce à quoi elles ne me répondirent que par des éclats de rire.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passaient dans une salle de classe dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment de l'académie. Il y avait une table pour chaque élèves et comme pour les douches, aucunes n'étaient à ma taille ! Monter sur ma chaise relevait plus de l'escalade que de la tâche anodine et quotidienne à laquelle se livraient les autres... Et lorsque je m'asseyais dessus, seules mes oreilles dépassaient de la table. Je restais donc debout sur ma chaise pour pouvoir voir le professeur et prendre des notes.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je me présente, je suis monsieur Razorback et je serais votre professeur dans les différentes matières que nous allons voir ensemble au cour de ces six prochains mois. »

Monsieur Razorback était un sanglier chétif, une paire de lunettes glissaient sur son museau et une odeur de tabac froid se dégageait de lui. Sa présentation était radicalement différente de celle de la Major Friedkin. Tout aussi calme que le ton monotone avec lequel il s'adressait à nous.

« Pour ce premier cours nous allons commencer avec l'étude du droit, et ce pendant un mois environ si nous avançons bien. »

Il éteignit les lumières et alluma un projecteur qui affichait un diaporama de son cours. Nous avions droit à une entrée en matière de la discipline, la définition des termes technique, et un passage sur la portée du pouvoir d'un policer. Ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non, et ce qu'il devait faire. Comment réagir dans des situations précises. Je prenais des notes mais au fond de moi je me répétais encore et encore la même chose : « C'est chiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant... »

J'étais persuadée que quelqu'un allait finir par s'endormir ! Tout les éléments étaient réunis pour. Une matinée intense d'exercice physique. Un repas copieux à la pause et maintenant la digestion. Une salle de classe plongée dans la pénombre. La voix soporifique de Razorback, et son cours qui, même s'il était important, n'en restait quand même pas des plus intéressant.

Ça n'avait pas manqué, quelques slides de diaporama plus tard, j'entendais des ronflements venant de derrière moi. Je tournais la tête sur le côté en direction de Carrie pour voir si elle aussi trouvait ce cours pénible. Sa tête reposait contre sa patte et elle luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Son stylo n'écrivait qu'une information sur deux. Je lui donnerai mes notes à la fin du cours pour qu'elle puisse les récupérer.

Nous avions trois heures de cours sans pause, durant toute l'après-midi. A la moitié du cours, une bonne partie de la classe avait abandonné et je croyais que j'allais devenir folle. Il fallait que je m'accroche et que je prenne tout le cours en note. Léna et Carrie avaient arrêter d'écrire, la première écoutait le cours l'air dans le vague et la deuxième avait fini par s'assoupir. Quant à Alice, imperturbable, elle continuait d'écrire le cours sans s'arrêter. C'était une vrai machine à écrire automatique. Je me concentrais de nouveau et me préparais mentalement pour encore plus d'une heure de cours. Je ne devais échouer dans aucune matière si je voulais faire parti des meilleurs cadets à la fin. C'est uniquement comme ça que je pouvais prétendre intégrer le poste central de Zootopie.

Un bâillement étira ma mâchoire tandis que je regardais l'heure sur la pendule au dessus du tableau. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes et je priais pour qu'elles se dépêche de passer. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, mes membres engourdis par la fatigue. Et savoir qu'un autre cours nous attendait après celui-ci achevait ma détermination.

« Et bien notre cours touche à son terme. Je ne puis que vous recommandez fortement certains des ouvrages présent dans notre bibliothèque. Comme ''Le code du policier'', édition 2028, une très bonne édition.''Droits et devoirs'' de Miranda Harpui, et bien sûr le code pénal. » Il ralluma les lumières et ne prêta aucune attention à la poignée de mammifères endormi. J'étais prête à parier qu'il avait l'habitude.

« Carrie, réveille toi c'est fini. » Soufflais-je doucement à l'attention de la tigresse qui dormait profondément sur sa table.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que... ! » S'exclama t-elle en se redressant d'un bond.

« J'ai pris tout le cours en note, et Alice aussi. On pourra vous les donner pour que vous puissiez rattraper. » Je lui montrais mes notes en même temps qu'elle frottait ses yeux encore endormis.

« Je te remercie Élise, je suis vraiment désolée j'ai pas réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout ce cours m'a achevé. » Elle s'étira puis rangea ses affaires.

« Aller, débout les fainéantes. » Dit Alice en tapant sur l'épaule de Léna qui semblait sortir d'un coma de trente ans. « On a encore un cours dehors, il faut y aller. »

« Je vous jure que s'il est pareil que ce cours là, j'abandonne l'académie. » Soupira Léna.

Notre dernier cours se passait à l'extérieur mais je ne savais pas encore de quoi il s'agissait. Tout notre groupe était somnolant et avançait au ralentit. Une fois arriver dehors, des coups de feu retentirent. « A terre ! » crièrent certains cadets, alors que tous le monde se mettait aux abris. Je poussais Alice derrière un muret et me jetais à ses côtés par la suite. Qu'est ce qui se passait bon sang ! On était attaqué ?!

« C'est bon la marmaille ? » Cria une voix forte. « Vous êtes réveillés maintenant ? Bordel ! Chaque années pour le premier jour c'est la même chose ! Je leur dis ''Surtout ne mettez pas mon cours en fin de journée après celui de Razorback ! J'me tape des zombies moi sinon !'' Mais est ce qu'ils m'écouteraient ? Nan bien sûr que nan ! Du coup vous voilà, et forcément vous avez la tête dans le cul après avoir passé trois heures avec lui. Nan mais heureusement que ma demande de mutation a été accepté à Zootopie pour la fin de ce cycle j'en peux plus moi ! Personnes m'écoutent jamais ici ! »

Je levais la tête par dessus le muret et vit un grand lycaon, il s'agitait tout seul en faisant les cents pas, une arme à la main.

« Et c'est pas faute de leur avoir dis et redis, vous pouvez me croire. Mais ils n'en font qu'à leur tête ! ''Voyons Livèrn, votre cours est très intéressant et les cadets n'auront aucun problèmes pour le suivre en fin de journée. Et monsieur Razorback ne peut l'assurer qu'à ce moment de là, alors ce n'est pas négociable.'' qu'ils disaient. Bah je sais pas, ''changez moi d'horaire et mettez moi le matin'' que je leur dis, mais nan ! Je continu de faire mon cours à cette heure ! ».

J'étais en train d'halluciner. Ce type qui parlait tout seul devait être notre instructeur. Les cadets commençaient à émerger des cachettes qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la précipitation.

« Oh et arrêtez de faire vos fillettes ! J'ai tiré à blanc ! Venez ici tout de suite ou vous viendrez nettoyer toutes les armes que l'on a dans l'entrepôt ! Bon sang heureusement qu'il n'y a que le premier jour du cycle que j'ai cours après Razorback sinon j'aurais déserté... »se lamenta t-il.

Les recrues s'approchèrent donc, certains encore fébriles de cette surprise que ce lycaon nous avait réservé.

« J'suis votre instructeur pour tout ce qui s'agit d'arme à feu, en espérant que vous aurez jamais à les utiliser. Enfin, c'est beau de rêver. Moi c'est Dust. Chef artilleur et responsable de l'arsenal policier. Mais j'ai certainement l'âge des plus vieux d'entre vous alors appeler moi Livèrn, j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle monsieur. »

Et moi qui pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus énergique que l'entrée en matière de la Major Friedkin. Monsieur Dust, enfin...Livèrn était très jeune pour un instructeur, je lui donnait bien vingt-cinq ans, pas plus. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi haut gradé à son âge ? Il devait être incroyable et très compétent, malgré sa tendance à parler tout seul et à être un peu extrême dans son approche.

« Je vais vous apprendre à vous servir de vos armes de poings, des pistolets tranquillisant et des tasers. Et si vous êtes sages, j'vous montrerais comment on se sert d'armes bien plus intéressantes, pas les jouets avec lesquelles vous allez vous balader. On m'a autorisé à vous montrer les plus beau fusils de précision et armes lourdes de ma collection, bande de petits veinards. » Il posa son fusil d'assaut sur son épaule puis leva le couvercle d'une grande caisse avec sa patte arrière. « Vous avez des pistolets là-dedans, ils sont adaptés à votre taille, pas comme le reste des équipements qu'on trouve ici et qui sont tous format XXXXL. Oh j'ai rien contre vous les éléphants, mais ça m'énerve de devoir sauter pour pouvoir allumer ma douche. »

J'étais ravis d'entendre que je n'étais la seule à pâtir de la taille des équipements de cette académie. C'est vrai que Livèrn était grand de mon point de vue, mais il ne dépassait que moi et...hum...Oxton, dans cette promotion.

« Bien ! Venez me voir et je vous donnerais une arme à votre taille, vous les cadets vous ne savez jamais quelle arme est à votre taille ou non. Je dois vous avouer que la taille de l'arme influe quelque peut sur sa puissance, les plus petites sont moins puissantes, mais c'est pour diminuer le recul, et ne pas vous déboîter un bras. » Dit-il en me donnant mon arme, la plus petite de toute. « Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, elle peut quand même transpercer les plus gros des mammifères si tu y met les bonnes munitions. » Rajouta t-il avec un regard complice.

« C'est bon tout le monde en à un ? Bien, ces pistolets ne sont pas chargés, questions de sécurité. On va aller au stand de tir et mettre chacun un casque pour se protéger du bruit. Là-bas vous trouverez des munitions adéquates. Quand votre pistolet sera charger je ne veux pas que vous mettiez votre index sur la gâchette ! Uniquement lorsque vous serez en train de viser les cibles et que votre pistolet n'est pas dirigé vers un mammifère ou quoique ce soit de vivant, c'est bien compris ? »

Livèrn était très sérieux sur les consignes de sécurité, et heureusement. J'aurais eu peur s'il était tout aussi extrême dans sa manière d'enseigner. Les cadets se placèrent sur les stand de tire un par un, il y avait une vingtaine de stand. Ils se composaient d'une planche en bois sur laquelle on posait son arme ou ses munitions et des cloisons qui séparaient chaque stand. Le lycaon nous apprenait comment viser, comment tirer, comment gérer le recul de l'arme, ainsi que la manière dont nous devions recharger et vider les chargeurs des armes. Les cadets se montraient plus ou moins précis à cet exercice. Les cibles se trouvaient sur des endroit précis du corps, et nous devions viser des silhouette qui prenaient la forme de divers mammifères, du cheval à la loutre, en passant par le lion.

Après avoir tiré toutes leurs balles, les recrues devaient se reculer pour laisser place à ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore essayé à l'exercice. Je me tenais à côté de Ramsay, qui venait de tirer sa dernière balle. Elles avaient presque toutes touché le centre des cibles dessinées sur la silhouette.

« C'est excellent Peter, c'est ton prénom n'est-ce-pas ? » Le complimenta Livèrn. « Laisse la place à ceux qui n'ont pas encore tirer pour le moment. » Puis il reparti veiller à ce que tout se passe bien pour les autres cadets.

Peter arborait le même sourire triomphant et prétentieux que ce matin au parcours de Rainforest. La

modestie semblait être une valeur qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il prit son arme avec lui et quitta le stand de tir. Je prenais sa place sur le stand et il était (oui je sais c'est une surprise) trop haut pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas atteindre les munitions qui se trouvaient sur la planche un peu plus haut. Livèrn accourut alors pour me donner une caisse sur laquelle monter pour être à la bonne hauteur. J'hésitais un instant, j'avais honte de devoir monter sur cette caisse pour tirer. Le lycaon s'adressa à moi mais je ne l'entendis pas distinctement avec mon casque sur les oreilles.

« Oh ne fais pas ta difficiles ! » répéta Livèrn tandis que j'enlevais mon casque pour l'écouter. « Même moi j'en ai besoin pour tirer, ces stands sont trop grands, la planche m'arrive pile en face des yeux. »

Je m'exécutais aussitôt tandis que le chef artilleur s'éloignait satisfait. C'était ridicule mais au moins j'étais à la bonne hauteur. Je tirais un coup comme il nous l'avait appris. Le recul fut plus brutal que ce à quoi je m'attendais et un cri de surprise m'échappa. Quant à la balle, elle alla se loger dans la bordure de la cible. Pas fameux...Je tirais à nouveau, cette fois-ci mieux préparée. La balle arriva presque au centre de la cible. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je tournais la tête vers Carrie qui me donna un grand sourire et leva ses deux pouces en l'air. On aurait dit une folle, elle me faisait rire. Ce cours ci passa très vite, j'en oubliais à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Après plus d'une heure de tir, Livèrn nous dis que la journée était fini et que nous étions libre à présent, jusqu'à demain matin. Les mammifères se dispersèrent peu à peu mais quelques uns restaient pour admirer les armes que leur présentait le lycaon. Je dis à Léna et au deux autres de partir devant et que je les rejoignais bientôt, je voulais voir ce que ce fana des armes avait à nous montrer. Je le trouvais intéressant et amusant, avec sa passion pour les armes et l'énergie avec laquelle il en parlait. »

« Et je vous présente le Reaper VZ-15, une vraie beauté. » Dit-il très ému en montrant l'arme à l'assemblée. « Fusil de précision dernière génération, le plus puissant qui existe, vous verriez la taille des balles de l'engin. Elles parcourent 500 mètres en une seconde ! Ils utilisent les mêmes à l'armée, au front. J'ai entendu dire que l'un de nos braves soldats avait abattu un des ces foutus reptiles à plus de trois kilomètres de distances ! Oh bon sang qu'est ce que je donnerai pas pour établir un record comme celui là. »

Il se retourna alors et visa les cibles des stand de tire. Le canon du fusil s'allongea et un viseur se déplia de la partie centrale de l'arme. Un sourire de dément lui étirait le museau. Mais il ne tira pas et nous regarda à nouveau.

« Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ce genre d'arme ici, trop dangereux, d'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas les munitions qui vont avec. J'aurais aimé vous les montrer mais on m'a interdit de les prendre avec moi, ''question de sécurité Livèrn, nous connaissons le zèle dont vous pouvez faire preuve lorsque vous avez l'une de ces armes entre les pattes''. Peuh, j'ten foutrais du zèle moi. » Il avait toujours cette manie d'imiter grossièrement les propos que lui disaient ses supérieurs, et ce avec la voix la plus ridicule que j'avais jamais entendu.

« Bon aller les gosses le spectacle est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve dans deux jours, si je me souviens bien, pour un cours plus poussé. »

Il prit son fusil précautionneusement puis parti vers l'entrepôt en traînant derrière lui la caisse remplie de nos pistolets. Le soleil avait entamé sa descente et enflammait le ciel, il était temps pour moi de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour me réchauffer un peu. Nous étions au début du printemps mais le temps restait frais. Je marchais derrière les cadets et écoutais ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur notre professeur de tir.

« Il est vraiment génial haha ! » disait un ours.

« Ça se voit qu'il s'y connaît, il donne de bons conseils. » Rajouta un guépard.

« C'est un fou surtout ouais... »

Je relevais la tête immédiatement. A la recherche de la personne qui avait dit ça. Oh bien sûr...Il fallait que ce soit lui.

« Il est complément malade à toujours parler tout seul. » Continua Ramsay. « Je me demande comment ils ont pu lui donner un poste avec autant de responsabilité. Il est dangereux avec toutes ses armes. »

Calme toi Élise, tu t'es déjà faite assez remarquée comme ça en un seul jour. Surtout, reste calme et n'intervient pas. Voilà, calme.

« Et vous avez vu cette stupide lapine ! Ah ! Elle était ridicule sur sa caisse ! Elle m'a bien fait marrer aujourd'hui. »

Je sautais à pieds joints sur sa queue qui glissait sur le sol devant moi. Cela lui arracha un cri de douleur, il se retourna furieusement et ne vit personne, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse la tête.

« Oups ! Je suis tellement maladroite, vraiment, je n'ai pas vu que t'as queue se trouvait là. » Je le regardais avec un sourire provocateur, je le détestais à présent.

« Tu me cherche la bouffeuse de carotte ? » Rugit-il.

« Oh nan ce ne serait pas très malin de ma part, quoi qu'après tout, je ne suis qu'une stupide lapine. » Je perdais cet air supérieur que je m'étais donné au profit d'un visage qui montrait clairement mon mécontent. Ramsay me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, prenant une pose menaçante. Je restais impassible.

« T'es suicidaire ma parole, dégage de là ! » Grogna t-il.

« Si je voulais me suicider, je monterais aussi haut que ton ego et je sauterais jusqu'à atteindre ton Q.I, la chute me serait fatal. On est parti sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux, mais pour établir une relation saine entre nous, tu devrais déjà apprendre la modestie et le respect des autres. » Ça faisait tellement de bien de lui dire tout ce que je pensais de lui. Et pour le moment, le grand et parfait Ramsay cherchait ses mots. Il ne devait pas être habitué à se faire rentrer dedans par un lapin.

« Bah alors Ramsay, on ne dit plus rien ? C'est quand même pas une stupide lapine qui te rend muet comme ça ? »

Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs, ses babines se retroussaient pour laisser apparaître ses crocs. Sa respiration était si forte que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Je l'avais enragé à force de me moquer de lui devant ses amis. A ce moment, mon instinct me frappa, comme une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. « Danger ! Fuis ! » Voilà ce qu'il me disait. Ramsay leva une patte en l'air et l'abattu.

« Le très grand tigre s'apprêtait à frapper le petit lapin de son immense patte. » Commenta une voix venant de derrière nous.

C'était Livèrn, il s'approchait d'un pas nonchalant. Ramsay s'était arrêté net et tentait de reprendre contenance devant lui. Moi aussi je ne faisais plus la fière, j'en avais oublié qu'il pouvait me rompre le cou d'un seul coup de patte. Mais il ne l'aurait pas fait ? N'est ce pas ? Pas vrai ? Bien sûr que si il allait le faire. Je n'étais pas bien sur le coup, il ne fallait pas que les autres s'en rende compte.

« Mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment, se rendant compte de la folie de son geste. » Continua Livèrn comme s'il narrait une histoire à un public invisible et que nous en étions les personnages. « Le très grand tigre préféra régler son différent avec la petite lapine d'une autre manière, la violence ne pouvait lui attirer que des problèmes. » Il donna un regard équivoque à Ramsay, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait échapper à une punition. « ''Mais oui !'' s'exclama le tigre, ''Faisons un paris petite lapine, celui qui arrivera avant l'autre dans le classement du concours de police gagne le pari. C'est un bon moyen de régler notre différent.'' »

« C'est ridicule monsieur... » Se lamenta Ramsay.

« Livèrn ! Pas monsieur, j'ai ton âge après tout Peter. » le corrigea t-il immédiatement.

« Et qu'est ce que l'on doit parier ? » Demanda le tigre en levant les yeux au ciel, qui semblait être très ennuyé par Livèrn.

« Faîtes preuve d'imagination. » Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

Ramsay se retourna vers moi, la colère toujours présente dans ses yeux.

« Je serais devant toi dans le classement mais en plus je serais le Major de promo, si ça arrive tu devras admettre que tu n'es qu'une lapine décérébrée bonne qu'a planter des carottes dans sa campagne. Et tu me présenteras des excuses car tu n'es qu'une minable petite arrogante qui ne sait pas où se trouve sa place. »

Il s'était retenu devant le chef Artilleur, je pensais qu'il allait être plus vulgaire et me demander de faire quelque chose d'horrible. Livèrn allait s'interposer pour dire que c'était un pari amical mais je fus plus rapide.

« JE serais la major de cette promotion. » Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas que ma voix ne tremble. « Et si ça arrive tu devras admettre que tu n'es qu'un tigre stupide et prétentieux qui devrait apprendre à respecter les autres. Et tu t'excuseras d'avoir été aussi méprisant. »

Le lycaon nous regarda l'un après l'autre l'air satisfait, tout comme tous les cadets autour de nous. Je faisais vraiment trop de vagues pour ce premier jour.

« Et les deux cadets se serrèrent la patte pour valider leur pari. » Conclut Livèrn, toujours en prenant une voix de narrateur.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux mais nos bras ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Pas question que ce type me touche.

« Et s'il ne se seraient pas la patte immédiatement, ils allaient devoir récurer les toilettes avec les brosses les plus petites que leur instructeur pourrait trouver. » Nous nous exécutions sur le champ. Ramsay pressait ma patte dans la sienne, ainsi que mon avant bras.

« Bah voilà ! » Reprit Livèrn de sa voix normale. « Maintenant partez et je ne veux plus voir une seule dispute pendant les six prochains mois sinon je mettrais mes menaces à exécution et croyez moi, c'est très long de nettoyer des toilettes taille XXXXL avait des brosses de la taille d'une souris. » Et il s'en alla en chantonnant de son pas nonchalant.

Je continuais de fixer Ramsay tandis que Livèrn tournait au bout du couloir. Le tigre parti à son tour en lâchant un « fais chier ce pauv' taré » suivit de toute sa bande de pote qui lui parlait de ce pari. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent à leur tour au bout de couloir, je tombais sur les genoux. J'étais terrifiée. Ramsay m'avait terrifiée. Que ce serait-il passé si Livèrn n'était pas intervenu ? J'eus un frisson. Je devais apprendre à ne pas pousser un prédateurs colérique bien plus grand que moi à bout. J'avais été inconsciente et stupide. Je m'étais retenu de trembler tant qu'ils étaient là, je ne devais pas montrer que j'avais eu peur. Tant que je restais stoïque, ils n'auraient rien deviné. Il fallait que je me calme à présent, il n'y avait plus de danger. Mon instinct était en ébullition, il m'avait ordonné de m'enfuir, de crier le plus fort possible.

Je respirait profondément, tout allait bien à présent. Du calme Élise, ne te fais plus remarquer je t'en pris. Mais qu'est ce que je racontais rien n'allait bien ! Je venais vraiment de faire le pari le plus stupide possible avec le plus grand idiot de l'académie. Il était meilleur que moi dans les cours de la Major Friedkin et ceux de Livèrn, probablement meilleur dans ceux de Marten aussi. Il n'y avait que le cours de Razorback dans lequel je ne connaissais pas son niveau. Et ce n'était même pas sûr que je sois moi-même bonne dans ce cours. Parti comme je l'étais, je pouvais déjà dire devant tous les cadets que je n'étais qu'une lapine décérébrée bonne qu'a planter des carottes dans sa campagne...

Je pris à nouveau une grande respiration. Il fallait que je me calme à présent, et que j'assume les conséquences de mes actes. Je suis Élise Hopps, j'étais une lapine courageuse, confiante et déterminée. Voilà, j'étais tout ça. Ce n'était que le premier jour de six mois de formation. J'avais tout le temps nécessaire pour m'améliorer et devenir meilleure. Je n'allais pas abandonner, jamais. Tata aussi a connu ce genre d'idiots, et elle n'a rien lâchée. Je serais comme elle ! Je deviendrais major de promo moi aussi. Ramsay devra me présenter des excuses, je n'aurais plus jamais peur de lui. J'intégrerais le poste de police central de Zootopie. Et je ferais de ce monde un endroit meilleur pour tous, comme le voulait ma tante.

Je parti alors à la recherche de Carrie, Léna et Alice, j'étais remplie de détermination. Elles m'attendaient dans notre dortoirs. Il était composé d'une vingtaine de lits superposés dans le plus grand format que j'avais jamais vu. Et nous n'étions que quatre filles pour occuper ce dortoir. En entrant, elles se retournèrent vers moi.

« Bah alors t'en a mis du temps Élise. » Me dit Léna.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais depuis tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Alice.

J'avançais dans la pièce, passant devant elles, avant de me jeter sur l'un des lits. Je me retournais sur le dos et adoptais la position de l'étoile. Et j'avais toujours cet air déterminé collé sur le visage.

« Un pari ! » m'exclamais-je un sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - Amitié

Cela faisait un mois que j'avais intégré l'académie de police de Zootopie. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Les journées étaient le plus souvent épuisantes, mais elles me paraissaient courtes. Enfin, les journées où je n'avais pas les cours de monsieur Razorback en tout cas. Ce n'était pas un mauvais prof, il savait de quoi il parlait et connaissait tout sur tout. Les quelques fois où je lui ai posé des questions à la fin de ses cours, il avait toujours une réponse claire à me donner. Malheureusement la matière qu'il nous enseignait en ce moment, bien qu'elle soit importante, n'était pas vraiment captivante. Et pour ne rien arranger elle était même très dure. Non, le droit n'était définitivement pas une matière dans laquelle j'allais briller. Mais au moins j'essaierais de limiter la casse le jour de l'évaluation. C'est à dire la semaine prochaine.

Fort heureusement, après ça, ce sera fini et on commencera à étudier une autre discipline à la place du droit. J'espérais que ce serait l'étude de la ville de Zootopie, ce sera déjà plus intéressant et je partirais avec un avantage, après y avoir grandit.

Pour me préparer à l'évaluation de Razorback de la semaine prochaine, je passais mon temps libre dans la bibliothèque de l'académie. A vrai dire, je passais toujours mon temps libre dans cette bibliothèque. A tel point que les autres mâles m'appelaient le "rat de bibliothèque". Ce n'était pas très sympa pour les rats, soit dit en passant.

La bibliothèque était l'endroit que j'affectionnais le plus à l'académie. Ça et mon lit beaucoup plus grand que moi dans lequel je pouvais m'étirer et me retourner sans jamais en tomber. L'endroit était très calme, il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de cadets qui venaient par ici. Surtout pas un dimanche après-midi comme celui-ci. Cette bibliothèque n'était pas très grande, c'était une salle avec quatre grandes fenêtres, une vingtaines d'étagères remplies de livres et plusieurs tables avec des chaises.

Pour le moment je commençais à saturer avec mes révisions et décidais de prendre une pause. Je m'étais dégoté un livre qui n'était pas en lien direct avec mes cours de droit. C'était "Les grandes figures de la police du XXème et XXIème siècle". Ouais, tous les livres présents dans cette bibliothèque étaient en rapport avec la police en fait. Je ferais mieux de regarder la télé avec tous les autres si je voulais me changer les idées.

Mais je repensais à la fois où Ramsay, un des meilleurs cadets de l'académie, s'était foutu de moi, par rapport à mon niveau dans les cours de la Major Friedkin et pour la fois où Hopps m'avait jetée à terre. Je poussais un soupir, c'était mérité mais terriblement humiliant. J'ai donc dis à Ramsay d'aller se faire mettre et il n'a pas apprécier. On s'est insultés puis on s'est battu et je me suis pris une raclée. Et ce devant une bonne partie des autres mâles. Ouais...autant l'éviter et ne pas rejoindre les autres cadets, j'avais pas envie de les voir.

Je poussais donc mon énorme volume du code pénal pour amener devant moi ce livre d'histoire de la police. Il retraçait tous les policiers importants par ordre alphabétique, il y avait un récit de ce qu'ils avaient fait, un portrait, en couleur ou non, et les dates de naissances et de décès si besoin. J'ouvrais le livre sans trop de motivation en sachant que je ne le lirais qu'en travers. J'arrivais directement aux personnages qui avaient un nom en "C".

" Le Lieutenant Connan, blablabla...né en 1968, a empêché le braquage de la banque centrale de Zootopie avec l'officier McMaery en 1991. Il n'y a eut aucune victimes parmi les civils, les 13 criminels sont morts pendant les échanges de tirs...blablabla...reçu la médaille d'honneur..." Je tournais les pages, plusieurs à la fois.

"Le Chef Eldmo, née en 1869, à été l'initiateur de la loi de 1923 pour...Oh nan ! J'ai arrêté de lire le code pénal, ce n'est pas pour lire la biographie de ceux qui l'ont rempli !" M'exclamais-je tout en faisant défiler les pages une nouvelle fois.

"Commandante en second Judy Hopps...Hopps ?!" soufflais-je étonné en rapprochant mon museau du livre, comme si j'avais mal lu son nom et que celui qui était écrit en était un autre. Je regardais son portrait, tout en couleur pour celui-ci. Je connaissais cette lapine, tout le monde à Zootopie la connaissait. C'était la policière qui avait sauvée la ville de ces tarés de moutons. Elle avait sauvé tous les prédateurs de Zootopie.

"Judy Hopps, née en 1992 et décédée en 2021. Elle est la première lapine à devenir policière et devient un modèle pour les petits mammifères. C'est lors de sa première année de service en 2016 qu'elle résout avec l'aide d'un civil, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, l'affaire des Hurleurs nocturne. Par la suite, son sérieux et sa détermination lui ont permis de gravir les échelons de sa hiérarchie et de devenir commandante en second. Elle est très respectée par les mammifères et devient un symbole de progrès social ainsi que de l'amitié entre proies et prédateurs. Elle décède en 2021 dans l'attentat des reptiles contre la ville de Zootopie qui déclencha la Guerre entre notre pays, Animalia, et Vivarhys. Nous nous souviendrons d'elle comme d'une personne dévouée et courageuse, qui a toujours combattu pour poursuivre son rêve : faire de ce monde un monde meilleur."

C'était un résumé très émouvant, l'auteur de celle-ci ne devait pas être le même que pour les autres, il manquait de neutralité dans son approche. Je continuais de lire les autres détails de la biographie de Hopps, plusieurs pages lui était consacrées, détaillant sa carrière policière et son implication comme facilitatrice dans les relations proies et prédateurs après l'affaire des Hurleurs nocturne. C'est vrai que ces relations ont été extrêmement tendues il y a quinze ans. Certaines proies étaient aveuglées par leur peur et ne se contentèrent pas des preuves amenées par la police, criant au complot et affirmant que leurs vies étaient toujours en danger. Ils voulaient tous nous dégager de la ville, ou bien nous faire exécuter. Je passais ma patte le long de ma nuque. Si cette lapine n'avait pas été là, est ce que j'aurais toujours ma tête sur les épaules à l'heure qu'il est ? La peur rend les mammifères fous.

"Encore le museau dans un livre Shepard. Je te vois tout le temps à la bibliothèque à chaque fois que je viens ici."

Je sursautais.

"Oh...Hopps, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver." Je baissais les yeux vers elle et fut surpris de voir qu'elle était le portrait craché de sa parente. Le même pelage gris avec un éclaircissement au niveau de la bouche. Les yeux violets, la pointe des oreilles noires. Elles étaient pareilles, la seule différence était que Élise avait des cheveux entre ses deux oreilles, dont une mèche rebelle qui refusaient de se mêler à l'ensemble capillaire.

"Tu peux m'appeler Élise tu sais ? Qu'est ce que tu lis ?"

Je refermais le livre de biographie d'un geste sec. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire "Oh rien, juste la biographie de ta parente assassinée il y a 10 ans, sinon ça va toi ?". Ça aurait été ridicule, de plus, je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole depuis le premier jour. Je prenais l'exemplaire du code pénal et le lui montrait.

"Je travail pour l'évaluation de droit de la semaine prochaine. J'espère ne pas trop la rater."

"Oui, moi aussi je stresse un peu ! Mais je suis pressé que ça se termine. J'ai entendu dire que après le droit, on passera à l'étude de la ville de Zootopie. J'avoue que je suis vraiment impatiente, je n'ai jamais vu la capitale en vrai. J'ai tellement envie d'en apprendre plus sur cette ville !"

" Je vois ça, tu n'es jamais aller à Zootopie de ta vie, même en tourisme ?"

"Non jamais, mes parents n'avaient pas le temps ni l'argent de nous emmener aussi loin en voyage mes frères et sœurs et moi. Et toi, tu y es déjà aller ?"

"Et bien, j'y habite en fait." Dis-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête.

"C'est vrai ?!" Explosa Élise en bondissant et s'accrochant au rebord de ma chaise. Elle m'agrippa la patte et me tira pour que je la suive. Elle avait de la force pour quelqu'un de sa taille. "Viens ! Il faut que tu me montres !" Elle me traîna jusqu'à une grande carte de la ville de Zootopie accrochée à un des murs de la bibliothèque. "Dis moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir sur la ville ! Les quartiers, les écosystèmes, les mammifères qui y vivent !"

Son enthousiasme et sa fascination pour cette ville frôlaient la folie, c'en était effrayant. Elle ressemblait à Livèrn quand il parlait de ses armes, mais en plus passionnée, si c'était possible.

"D'accord, d'accord..." Dis-je pour la calmer et qu'elle arrête de tirer sur mon bras de la sorte. Elle n'était pas une poupée de chiffon, mais moi j'avais l'impression d'en être une, et mon membre allait bientôt dire au revoir à mon épaule. "Donc...par où commencer ? La ville de Zootopie a été fondée sur les bords du grand lac Oasis et sur la montagne Mitéra. " Expliquais-je d'un geste ample en montrant la carte. "Elle entoure tout un bord du lac et est morcelé par celui-ci. Des bras du lac séparent certains quartiers de la ville, voire, divise des quartiers en plusieurs partie. Il y a neuf quartiers à la capitale, certains ont un climat défini, d'autre non. En l'occurrence, le centre ville est le quartier de Savannah Central, il n'y a aucune machine qui y règle le climat, il dépend de la météo. Ce quartier est un énorme quartier résidentiel. C'est là que tu trouveras les plus haut bâtiments de la ville, ceux que l'on voit toujours sur les photos ou les cartes postales. C'est dans cette partie de la ville qu'il y a les différents centres de pouvoirs et le quartier des affaires. C'est vraiment le cœur de la ville en quelque sorte."

"Comment vous faîtes pour créer des climats ? Ça doit être impressionnant !"

"Et bien par exemple pour le quartier de Tundratown, il y a un immense mur qui l'encercle et qui crache un vent très froid en continu. Et il y a aussi des poudreuses sur le mur qui crachent de véritables avalanches et envoient tous les flocons dans le ciel du quartier. Tundratown est habité en grande partie par les animaux qui aiment les régions froides du mondes, il y a des ours polaires, des loups, des cerfs. N'y va jamais sans être bien couverte, tu risquerais d'attraper froid. On y trouve aussi le plus grand marché de la ville, où l'on peut acheter toutes sortes de produits, tu y trouveras forcément ton bonheur. De l'autre côté du mur il y a Sahara Square, de ce côté, le mur fait l'inverse. Des installations font chauffer des barres de métaux et un puissant courant d'air disperse la chaleur dans le quartier. Il y a ce genre d'installations un peu partout dans les rues du quartier, en plus petit bien sur, et beaucoup de sables aussi. Genre, des tonnes de sables, il y a un désert en périphérie du quartier. Le point le plus remarquable de Sahara Square c'est le Palm Hotel ! C'est un gigantesque gratte-ciel en forme de palmier. Il y a un casino des les premiers étages, puis un hôtel de luxe, et des appartements encore plus luxueux à son sommet. Le quatrième grand quartier de la ville c'est le district de Rainforest. Jungle tropical et pluie abondante en continue. L'eau est dispersée par des jets qui se trouvent absolument partout. Le quartier est inondé en permanence. Mais il possède aussi une grande verticalité et il y a une multitude de ponts entre les arbres pour pouvoir se déplacer facilement. Les maisons sont construites tout autour des troncs et sur la terre ferme bien sûr. Le quartier se décompose en plusieurs étages, depuis les racines des arbres jusqu'à la canopée. Et l'étage inférieur est parcouru par des torrents qui dévalent les pentes de Mitéra. Mais tu as déjà subit tout ces climats avec les cours de la Major Friedkin, tu sais à quoi t'attendre."

"Pas faux, haha. Dis moi, comment vous faîtes pour alimenter tout ça ? C'est pas coûteux de créer autant de climats pour de si grandes zones ?"

"La centrale électrique de Zootopie." Répliquais-je en tapotant sur la carte, à l'emplacement de Savannah Central. "Elle se trouve sous la ville, sous terre. Elle fournit en énergie toutes les installations de la ville, elle est énorme et vraiment puissante d'après ce que je sais. Sinon, on a aussi des éoliennes, panneaux solaire, et un barrage de l'autre côté du lac pour nous donner toujours plus d'énergie."

"Tu as déjà vu la centrale ?"

"Oh nan, les civils n'ont pas le droit d'y aller, c'est un lieu de travail pas un lieu touristique. Bien alors, où en étais-je déjà ?" Murmurais-je en me retournant vers la carte. "Ah oui ! Alors, les cinq autres quartiers sont plus petits et ont des climats moins prononcés. Il y a le quartier de Little Rodentia qui est le quartier réservé aux plus petits des mammifères. Il se trouve en périphérie de Savannah Central. Et malgré la taille de ses habitants, le quartier est très grand, presque autant que tout Savannah central, une véritable ville dans une ville. Les autres quartier se situent à l'ouest du centre ville, ils sont séparés par un bras du lac Oasis et reliés par de grands ponts. Il y a le district de la nuit tout le quartier est plongé dans le noir ou la pénombre, et ce, à l'intérieur d'un énorme réseau de grotte, il y a même un lac souterrain ! C'est le quartier de tous les mammifères nocturnes, ils ne sont donc pas obligés de vivre uniquement la nuit. Un peu plus au sud, c'est le quartier des Docks, il n'y a pas de climat non plus là-bas. C'est un ancien quartier industriel laissé à l'abandon par les pouvoirs publics maintenant. Il est très pauvre et un peu malfamé. Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air c'est ici qu'il faut aller, le quartier rouge, toutes les prostitués s'y trouvent." Élise fit une grimace et me donna un regard réprobateur, n'appréciant pas ma tentative d'humour. "Hehe...Enfin je n'y vais pas hein ! Hum...passons aux autres quartiers ... Alors, on repasse de l'autre côté de la rive, à l'Est du centre ville cette fois. Il y a l'Outback Island, c'est un quartier où il y fait chaud mais moins qu'a Sahara Square, et la terre y est très rouge, il y a aussi un canyon. C'est surtout des Koalas et des Kangourous qui vivent là-bas. Et enfin, le dernier quartier c'est celui d'Oasis Bay, en bordure Sud de la ville. Des grandes pleines d'herbe verte, beaucoup de canaux, et des serres dans lesquelles on fait poussé des fruits et légumes. Et on y élève aussi des insectes et du poisson pour la nourritures des carnivores. Ces installations ne permettent pas de répondre aux besoins de tous les mammifères de la ville mais elle donne quand même une sacrée quantité de nourriture. Voilà, voilà, tu connais un peu plus Zootopie maintenant."

Élise portait un regard émerveillé sur la carte. Comme une enfant devant le jouet de ses rêves.

"Je suis tellement contente !" Sauta t-elle de joie. "Je n'en peux plus de devoir attendre encore cinq mois. J'aimerais y être maintenant !" Elle était excité comme une puce. " Et toi Shepard ? Dans quel quartier tu habites ? Savannah Central ? Outback Island ? Rainforest ?"

"Aux Docks." Répondis-je en pointant le quartier sur la carte. La joie d'Élise s'échappa pour laisser place à la gêne. Mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, les docks étaient le dernier endroit que l'on avait envie de voir à Zootopie. "Enfin, mon père y habite, quand j'aurais mon diplôme et un salaire, j'irais vivre là où se trouveras le poste de police dans lequel je serais affecté."

"Tu ne vises pas un poste en particulier ? Moi je veux rejoindre le poste de police central ! C'est mon rêve depuis que je suis toute petite... Je pensais que je pourrais travailler avec ma tante et me rapprocher d'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais connu personnellement." Elle eu un court moment de flottement et adoptait un air nostalgique. "Enfin je parle, je parle et je ne te laisse même pas répondre aux questions que je te pose. Du coup, tu ne vises pas les places au poste central toi aussi ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je peux prétendre à ce poste. Je ne suis pas très bon dans nos cours, je me contenterais du poste que je pourrais avoir."

"Tu plaisantes Shepard ?" Répliqua Élise du tac au tac. "Tu es le mammifère le plus déterminé que j'ai vu dans cette académie. Tu es toujours à la bibliothèque après les cours pour réviser les cours de Razorback. Et je t'ai vu lorsque tu t'entraînais tôt le matin pendant nos jours de repos."

"Tu m'as vu ?"

"Oui je t'ai vu, je suis quelqu'un de très matinal et j'ai été surprise de voir un autre mammifère que moi réveillé avant l'aube, quand tous les autres dormaient encore. Écoute moi bien Shepard, tu te sous-estime. Tu n'excelle pas dans les cours de la Major Friedkin et du maître Marten, mais tu es précis avec une arme dans les cours de Livèrn, quant aux cours de Razorback, nous verrons ce que cela donne la semaine prochaine. Alors ne pars pas défaitiste. Ça ne fait que trois semaines que nous sommes ici, tu as encore cinq mois pour t'améliorer. Et surtout ne te laisse pas intimider par cet abruti de Ramsay, et encaisse mieux les coups si tu te bats encore contre lui."

"Quoi ? Ça aussi tu le sais ?" Cette lapine savait beaucoup de choses sur ce qui se passait ici.

"C'est le genre d'information qui a tendance à circuler très rapidement, et nous ne sommes que quarante cadets ici. Donc oui, j'en ai entendu parler."

"J'ai dû me forger une sacrée réputation en perdant contre lui. Et même contre toi, une lapine." Élise me décocha un regard noir qui me fit immédiatement regretter mes paroles. "Nan nan nan nan ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais les autres me prennent pour un faible parce que je me suis fais mettre à terre par un lapin et une femelle en plus." Je paniquais et tentais de me justifier comme je le pouvais. Élise appuyait ses poings contre ses hanches, penchant la tête sur le côté, un air de psychopathe peint sur le visage, comme pour dire "tu t'enfonce mon grand", qui était plus qu'effrayant.

"Non mais ne t'énerves pas Hopps c'est juste que comme tu es plus petite et en plus une femelle ils s'imaginent que tu es faible. Et ce n'est pas le cas !" m'empressais-je de rajouter. "Oh bordel pourquoi je ne la ferme pas je fais qu'empirer les choses je suis vraiment pas doué pour parler avec les gens..." Me lamentais-je, les pattes sur les visages me couvrant les yeux.

Élise me regarda amusée et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. "Aller du calme, j'arrête de te torturer comme ça je me moquais de toi. Je vois ce que tu veux dire." Me réconforta t-elle d'un air compréhensif. "Vous les mâles vous pensez que vous êtes plus fort que tout ce qui est plus petit que vous, et encore plus si c'est une femelle. Et le jours où vous vous faites battre par nous, vous êtes considéré comme des faibles. Vraiment, c'est une super mentalité."

"Oui c'est vrai que la plupart des mâles pensent comme ça, même moi, avant que tu ne me mettes à terre." Élise me sourit.

"J'ai quelque chose à te proposer Shepard. Ça te dirais si on s'entraînait ensemble ? On pourrait se soutenir et se donner des conseils."

Elle me proposait de s'entraîner avec moi ? C'était une opportunité à saisir, je n'étais pas très bon mais elle si, elle pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer. Je me fichais de ma place dans le classement du concours à la fin du cycle, mais il fallait au moins que je le réussisse. Sinon je devrais retourner dans les docks. Oui, c'était une opportunité que je devais saisir, je n'aurais pas deux fois cette chance.

"J'accepte !" M'exclamais-je comme si on me proposait un contrat. Élise éclata de rire devant mon enthousiasme soudain. "Mais dis moi, tu veux aussi t'entraîner pour gagner ton pari contre Ramsay ?"

"Ah bon tu es au courant ?" Me demanda t-elle d'une voix peu surprise.

"C'est le genre d'information qui a tendance à circuler très rapidement, le soir même toute la promotion le savait." Répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

"Hey ! Ne retourne pas mes phrases contre moi !" Ria t-elle de nouveau. "Mais oui, ça me fera un bon entraînement, et je compte bien gagner mon pari contre ce tigre qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde. Bien, je vais te laisser réviser alors, je t'ai dérangé assez longtemps. On se retrouve ce week-end avant l'aube ?"

"D'accord ! On se voit ce week-end."

Élise me souriait à nouveau avant de partir en sautillant avec un livre sous le bras, l'air ravie. C'était la personne la plus enthousiaste de toute l'académie, sans aucun doute. Je retournais à la table où je m'étais installé et prenais mon exemplaire de "Droits et Devoirs" de Miranda Harpui. J'étais heureux de m'être fait une amie ici. Alors que les choses avaient pourtant mal commencées. Et ça m'avait fais du bien de lui parler pendant un moment, j'en ai oublié mon angoisse par rapport à l'évaluation de la semaine prochaine. Maintenant il fallait que je me concentre à nouveau.

Deux semaines plus tard, monsieur Razorback nous rendait nos interrogations sur le droit. C'était une hécatombe et les mauvaises notes pleuvaient sur nous. L'évaluation avait été sans pitié. La première partie se résumait à des questions qui portaient sur la légitime défense ou bien dans quels cas nous pouvions faire usages de nos armes. Cette partie fut assez bien réussi et heureusement, si les policiers ne savaient même pas quand ils pouvaient utiliser leurs armes, on était mal barré. Mais aussi et surtout une dissertation sur l'article 29 de la constitution, qui condensait tout le pouvoir juridique des policiers. Cette partie là comptais pour le gros de la note et en voyant le visage de mes camarades, je comprenais que ladite note était pire que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginé.

"Bon travail, mademoiselle Hopps" Commenta Razorback en tendant sa copie à Élise. Sa mine inquiète se transformait aussitôt en un sourire radieux. Je la regardais tandis qu'elle montrait sa note à ses trois amies. Elle tourna alors la tête vers moi et me dit à voix basse sa note. Je ne l'entendais pas mais j'arrivais à lire sur ses lèvres "A-". C'était une excellente note, encore plus quand on la comparait au reste de la classe. Je sentais une boule dans mon ventre, le stress allait me rendre malade, j'avais trop peur d'échouer et de ne pas valider mon cycle. J'espérais avoir au moins un "C".

Razorback donna encore quelques copies. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Ramsay, celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour dire au reste de la classe qu'il avait eu un "A". La réaction d'Élise ne m'avait pas échappé, son sourire se fana pour laisser place à un rictus insatisfait. Ses amies se penchèrent vers elle pour la réconforter et lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Mon angoisse grandissait tandis que le sanglier se rapprochait de moi, sa patte tenant une copie qu'il s'apprêtait à me donner.

"Excellent travail monsieur Oxton, c'est la meilleure note." Dit-il avec son ton régulier habituel, avant de repartir. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris, je tenais la copie dans ma patte en regardant le professeur d'un air hébété. Comme s'il m'avait parlé dans une langue étrangère. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la feuille et ce n'est que lorsque je vis le "A+" écrit au stylo rouge que le déclic se fit. Mes oreilles se dressaient sur ma tête et j'éloignais la copie en scrutant ma note. Comme si cette lettre écrite en rouge allait se transformer en "F" si je la quittais des yeux. J'avais eu la meilleure note ? Moi ? Je n'avais même pas besoin d'annoncer la nouvelle à Élise, le silence de mort qui régnait dans la classe avait permis à tout le monde de l'entendre. Le même rictus mécontent pointa sur le visage de Ramsay, dont la feuille se froissait sous ses pattes. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça, je pensais vraiment avoir raté.

"Évidemment que tu as eu la meilleure note Shepard, tu as travaillé pour ça, tu l'as méritée." Me dit Élise pendant notre pause, elle étirait ses membres. Le week-end qui suivit, nous étions parti courir en dehors de l'académie, nous avions le droit d'en sortir pendant notre temps libre. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu des montagnes et des forêts de sapins, loin des villes. Je me demandais pourquoi l'académie de police de Zootopie était installé autant à l'écart de ladite ville. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, le cadre était magnifique. Le temps quant à lui était maussade et le fond de l'air frais. Les couleurs de l'aube avaient laissé place à un ciel gris, chargé de nuages. J'étais assis sur une souche au bord du chemin et buvais dans la gourde que j'avais ramenée, je n'en laissais pas une goutte.

"Oui enfin, c'est quand même une surprise, je ne pensais pas avoir réussi à ce point." Je me dirigeais vers la petite rivière qui se trouvait derrière nous pour y remplir ma gourde. L'eau était pur en montagne, et le courant rapide et froid gelait mes pattes en un instant. "En tout cas, maintenant ma réputation de rat de bibliothèque est doublée avec celle d'intello." Ironisais-je.

"Tu te sous-estime trop, je te l'ai toujours dis. Et puis il y a quoi de mal à être quelqu'un d'intelligent ? Tu as vu Hector ? Il passait son temps à dormir pendant les cours et n'a jamais ouvert un livre depuis qu'il est ici. Résultat ? Il ne sait même pas quand il peut utiliser ses armes. Tu l'imagines tirer sur tout ceux qui traversent la route en dehors des passages piétons à Zootopie parce que "ce n'est pas autorisé" ? Je me demande comment ce genre de mecs réussissent à rentrer à l'académie."

"Oui enfin personnes ne se moque de Hector pour autant." Répondis-je sur un ton égal en aspergeant mon visage avec l'eau de la rivière, elle était glacée, j'adorais ça. C'était tellement bon. J'aimais cette montagne, si je le pouvais, je reviendrais ici en vacances, ce serait fantastique.

"Est ce que l'on peut considérer que la société a un problème lorsque l'on se moque des personnes intelligentes et que l'on trouve les mammifères les plus stupides trop cool ? Ils sont juste jaloux d'avoir échouer alors que toi tu as réussi." Elle avait cessé de s'étirer et m'avait rejoint au bord de la rivière, plongeant sa tête sous l'eau pendant plusieurs instants. J'attendais qu'elle sorte sa tête pour continuer la conversation. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se secoua en envoyant des gouttes d'eau partout. "Ah ! Ça fait tellement de bien ! J'adore cet endroit."

"Oui moi aussi, je me verrais bien vivre ici, loin de tout, comme un ermite haha. Mais pour en revenir à notre discussion, Ramsay a aussi eu une bonne note et personne ne s'est moqué de lui."

"C'est parce que la moitié des cadets le prend pour le mâle alpha du groupe, c'est le plus fort, alors ils en ont peur et le respectent." Elle grommela. "D'ailleurs c'est lui qui est bien parti pour gagner notre pari. Ils a obtenu de meilleures notes que moi pour le moment. Je vais travailler encore plus dur, il est hors de question que je perde face à lui."

"Il continue de te lancer des regards méprisants ? Moi j'ai toujours droit à un petit air supérieur."

"Oh nan, il a arrêter avec ça, maintenant j'ai droit aux regards noirs et autres grognements, une vraie bête ce type !" Dit-elle en faisant une grimace qui imitait un prédateur montrant les crocs.

On s'assit face à la rivière quelques minutes pour se reposer. J'écoutais le bruit de l'eau en fermant les yeux. C'était vraiment agréable d'être ici.

"Bien !" Dit Élise en mettant fin au silence qui régnait en cet instant. "Nous avons encore plusieurs kilomètres à courir, tu viens ?"

Devoir repartir était une torture, je voulais rester assis devant cette rivière pour toujours moi !

"Tu ne préfères pas qu'on reste encore un peu, l'entraînement peut attendre non ?"

La lapine prit une mine boudeuse et se rasseyait à côté de moi.

"D'accord si ça te fais plaisir, mais ça nous met en retard sur notre programme que je nous avais préparé."

Elle se tut un moment pendant que moi je profitais du calme de ce lieu. "Je m'ennuie..." souffla t-elle finalement.

"Alors discutons si tu veux."

"De quoi ?"

"Ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui t'ennuie, trouve un sujet". Je souriais, j'étais vraiment à l'aise avec cette lapine. Elle réfléchit un instant.

"Tu m'as dis que les docks étaient malfamés et que les gens qui y vivent sont dangereux, mais toi, est ce que tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?" me demanda t-elle avec une voix calme.

"Quoi ? Nan ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est ce que tu me poses cette question ?" M'offusquais-je tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

"Ah ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était magnifique."

Je pris une mine renfrogner pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais pas qu'elle se paye ma tête comme ça, même si au fond, je trouvais ça plutôt amusant.

"Par contre j'ai déjà assisté à des meurtres, parfois il y avait des exécutions d'une dizaine de mammifères en même temps, lorsque les gangs et la mafia réglaient leurs comptes, c'est un peu notre façon à nous de nous divertir."

Judy arrêta de rire et me regardait avec un visage paniqué, c'était à mon tour d'éclater de rire.

"Espèce d'idiot, j'y ai cru en plus pendant un instant !"

"Bah en fait c'est un peu vrai, il y a bien des meurtres dans les docks, et j'ai déjà retrouvé un cadavre une fois dans une ruelle. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite, j'avais peur que ceux qui lui aient fait ça ne veuillent me faire subir le même sort, s'ils étaient encore là."

"Tu te moques de moi ?" Je fis non de la tête. "Et tu n'as pas été traumatisé ?"

"Je suis plutôt habitué à la violence, là le gars s'était pris une balle dans la tête, c'était pas un carnage. J'ai minimisé ce que j'avais vu en me disant que ce n'était qu'un inconnu, que je m'en fichais, que ça ne me concernait pas."

"Je suppose que c'est la bonne chose à faire si on veut dormir tranquille la nuit. Et je suppose aussi que je vais devoir m'accommoder à la violence, si je deviens policière. Je risque d'y être confronté à un moment où un autre." Elle observa la rivière, ses yeux fixant un rocher qui se faisait frapper par les vagues. "Ce n'est pas très joyeux comme sujet de discussion, j'aurais du parler d'autre chose." Lâcha t-elle d'une voix calme. "Parle moi du district de la nuit. Il est totalement plongé dans le noir ?"

"Oui, seuls les animaux nyctalopes peuvent y aller sans problèmes. Et il est interdit d'y aller avec une source de lumière trop forte. Il y a quelque lumière qui éclaire très faiblement les grottes, juste assez pour que les mammifères qui y vivent puissent voir. Mais au dessus du lac souterrain, le plafond est parsemé de plusieurs gros cristaux d'irium qui éclaire le lac. C'est un quartier avec une architecture très jolie, enfin si on peut la voir. Et il est très profond, il descend jusqu'à trois cents mètres."

"Tu peux voir dans le noir toi ? Et pourquoi vous ne prenez pas les cristaux d'irium pour en faire en extraire l'énergie dans la centrale ?"

"Alors, oui, mais pas très bien, en fait je distingue juste les formes mais je ne vois pas aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Et on ne prend pas l'irium parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez pour que ça vaille le coup de l'extraire, et en plus c'est très jolie cette lueur bleue qu'ils émettent. Je suis aller quelque fois dans ce quartier, il est vraiment pas mal."

"Du coup, quel est ton quartier préféré ?"

"Je ne saurais pas trop te dire, je ne vois pas assez bien dans le district de la nuit pour l'apprécier pleinement. Je serais tenter de te dire Savannah Central ou Tundratown." Je pris une grande bouffé d'air, il était froid et brûlait mes poumons, et encore plus lorsque je courrais. Mais cette sensation ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça. "Bien, tu veux qu'on y retourne Élise ?"

Elle se leva d'un bond et me répondis énergiquement par l'affirmative.

Il était bon d'avoir Élise comme amie, elle était toujours souriante et gentille avec moi, enfin, sauf lorsque je disais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Comme dire que les lapins sont des mammifères mignons, ça, elle n'appréciait pas du tout. On passait tous nos week-end ensemble, le reste de la semaine je travaillais dans la bibliothèque et elle, elle était avec Carrie, Léna et Alice.

Élise m'avait fait changer d'avis, je ne me moquais plus de ma place dans le classement du concours, je voulais moi aussi être tout en haut, dans les premiers, pour pouvoir aller avec elle au poste central de Zootopie, à Savannah Central. Je voulais rester avec mon amie.

Mes heures d'entraînement hebdomadaire avec elle portaient leurs fruits. Les semaines qui suivirent, je m'étais amélioré dans les cours de la Major Friedkin et du maître Marten. Elle me donnait de bons conseils pour y arriver, et nous avions tous les deux réussi à passer le pont suspendu de Raindrop. Les autres parcours ne nous posaient plus de problèmes non plus. Il y avait le parcours de Sandstorm, un très long bac rempli de sable brûlant que l'on devait traverser tandis que d'énormes ventilateurs nous soufflais dessus, Élise avait failli s'envoler et se faire ensevelir. Le dernier parcours d'obstacle de la Major était appelé "Le Mur", il était haut de six mètres et fait de glace, avec des fossés remplie d'eau glacée en contrebas. Il était extrêmement difficile de l'escalader, je devais utiliser mes griffes, elles n'étaient pas très aiguisées, et n'entamais pas la glace aisément. Je n'avais plus froid à force de tomber dans les fosses d'eau glaciale lorsque je glissais, je m'y étais habitué.

La Major ne nous avait pas réservé que des parcours d'obstacle et des tours de terrain. Nous apprenions aussi à conduire les véhicules de la police. De gros SUV puissants, et ils s'adaptaient facilement à la taille du conducteur, enfin quelque chose qui n'était pas trop grand dans cette académie. On s'entraînait à rouler le plus vite possible, pour les cas de courses poursuites. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film lorsqu'on nous parlait de course poursuite, c'était tellement excitant. Nous avions aussi le droit à des cours de natation, mais avec nos uniformes. Si nous devions nager pour une quelconque raison à Zootopie, nous n'aurions pas le temps d'enfiler un maillot de bain. Ils nous préparaient vraiment au pire.

Livèrn nous apprenait à utiliser nos pistolets tranquillisant, les fléchettes n'allaient pas aussi vite que les balles, et ne réagissaient pas de la même manière. Son cours sur les tasers a été source d'angoisse pour beaucoup lorsqu'il a voulu faire une démonstration sur une recrue et que personne ne s'était porté volontaire. Il avait alors choisit un élève au hasard qui avait cherché à s'enfuir, avant d'éclater de rire, nous disant que ce n'était qu'un plaisanterie et qu'il la trouvait hilarante. Ce Lycaon était fou.

Le maître Marten nous apprenait différents styles de combat, nous avions eu droit à la boxe pour nous muscler les bras et apprendre à recevoir les coups. A des cours d'auto-défense, mais aussi à maîtriser les mammifères avec des prises de soumissions pour leurs mettre les menottes. Nous savions maintenant maîtriser le tonfa et notre bouclier anti-émeute. De plus, le maître Marten nous faisait combattre contre des mammifères de différentes tailles, pour que l'on soit prêt à réagir dans n'importe quelle situation. J'ai dû combattre un éléphant, je lui ai sauté dessus, tenté de taper dans ses jambes, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il m'avait envoyé valser avec un seul coup de poing, mes côtes s'en souviennent encore.

Les mois passèrent et la fin du cycle, le dernier jour d'août, se rapprochait. La compétition entre Élise et Ramsay était devenu source de paris entre les cadets. Il était clair aux yeux de tous à présent que ce serait l'un des deux qui serait le major de promo. Ils avaient tous les deux les meilleures notes de toute la promotion. Mais les cadets pariaient cependant en majorité sur le tigre, sûrement par peur d'être moqués s'ils affichaient leur soutient à Élise plutôt qu'au "mâle alpha".

Lorsque la fin du mois d'août arriva enfin, la tension était à son comble, nous allions savoir si nous avions réussi notre cycle, et quelle était la position nous occupions dans le classement. Tout le monde miroitait les places pour le poste central, c'était un peu le prix ultime, la meilleure récompense après tous ces mois d'efforts.

Le dernier jour d'août, on nous avait annoncé que les listes seraient affichées à midi. A midi et quart, nous n'avions toujours rien. Une vieille chèvre qui s'occupait de l'administration nous dit qu'elle rencontrait un problème avec son imprimante, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à publier la liste. Certains cadets lui disaient de simplement nous donner le classement puisqu'elle l'avait déjà sur son ordinateur, mais la chèvre ne voulait rien entendre, il fallait attendre qu'elle revienne avec les fiches une fois qu'elles seraient imprimées. La moitié des cadets présents s'étaient retenu de lui sauter dessus puis de foncer à son bureau pour regarder le classement. En particulier un certain tigre et une certaine lapine. Le premier lançait des regards furieux à la lapine quand il l'a voyait et ne pouvait retenir sa patte de battre la mesure sur le sol. Quant à la seconde elle était au bord de la crise de nerf et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle ne parvenait pas à rester en place et faisait les cents pas. Ils n'étaient tous les deux pas certains d'être le major de promo. Quinze minutes plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas de listes en vue. Tout le monde était parti, il faisait une chaleur abominable à l'intérieur du bâtiment de l'académie.

Les cadets s'étaient donc rassembler sur l'herbe à l'extérieur. Essayant d'oublier le stress qui les habitait et de profiter de leurs derniers moments ensemble. Je m'étais assis avec les quatre filles de la promotion à l'ombre d'un arbre.

"Ils ne vont quand même pas nous faire attendre toute la journée quand même ?" Soupira Alice. "Et cette chère madame Goatella qui refuse de nous communiquer les listes tant qu'elle ne les aura pas imprimées..."

"Si quelqu'un a un plan pour réussir à lui voler les listes sur son ordinateur je suis preneuse..." Marmonna Léna.

"J'ai un plan !" S'exclama Carrie.

"On ne doit tuer pas la tuer..." Répondit Élise avec un sourire.

"J'ai pas de plan !" S'exclama de nouveau Carrie.

Notre attente se poursuivit encore longtemps, je le constatais en voyant que les ombres avaient changés de place depuis que nous nous étions assis.

"Les quatre jeunes cadets s'étaient réfugiés sous l'ombre du chêne, a la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur en cette étouffante journée d'été." C'était Livèrn, et il avait encore sa manie de parler comme s'il était le narrateur d'une histoire. Il transportait avec lui un grand sac à dos et soulevait une caisse à bout de bras. "Comment vont mes cadets préférés ?" Demanda t-il en reprenant sa voix normale.

"Nous sommes vos cadets préférés ?" Demandais-je surpris.

"Non je dis juste ça à tous les cadets que je rencontre. Enfin si ! Vous je vous aimes bien, vous m'écoutez quand je parle, pas comme certains. Pourquoi personne veut jamais m'écouter dans cette académie ? Ce que je dis est très intéressant, pas vrai ?"

"Bien sûr que ça l'est Livèrn !" Répondis-je amusé.

"C'est pour quoi tout ça ?" Demanda Carrie qui s'était assoupit dans l'herbe, en voyant tout ce que transportait le professeur de tir.

"Oh ça ? Ma mutation a été acceptée à Zootopie, j'en avais marre d'enseigner, le chef artilleur retourne voir son arsenal. Du coup je dois déménagé toutes mes affaires, mes armes, et les munitions. J'suis tellement content de rentrer à la maison, j'vais pouvoir retrouver mes bébés !"

"Vous avez des enfants Livèrn ?" s'exclama Léna sidérée, comme si la chose était improbable. Enfin, a vrai dire, même moi j'en étais étonné.

"Des gosses ! Ah ! Nan ! Je parle des toutes ces magnifiques armes que j'ai dû laisser dans l'arsenal national, toutes seules pendant six longs mois ! J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé, et qu'ils s'en sont bien occupé à ma place. Ils ne m'ont pas autorisé à toutes les prendre. "Nan Livèrn vous ne pouvez pas emmener toutes ces armes à l'académie ! Il n'y a pas la place et vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin ! Nan mais sérieusement qu'est ce que vous allez faire d'un missile sol-air là-bas." Grrrrr ! Bien sûr que j'en avais besoin moi ! Et je..."

"Livèrn !" L'interrompit Élise, impatiente. Elle arborait un sourire radieux. "J'avais un service à vous demander, vous pouvez bien faire ça ? Pour vos cadets préférés ?"

"Dis toujours." Répondit-il amusé.

"Vous êtes un professeur, vous connaissez déjà le classement. Je vous en prie dîtes le moi ! Je veux savoir qui est le major de promo, c'est vous qui m'avez fait faire ce pari ! Je vais mourir si je dois attendre encore une minute de plus." Suppliait-elle à genoux devant le lycaon.

"Mais tu n'as pas à attendre, les résultats sont affichés maintenant, je viens d'aider madame Goatella avec son problème d'imprimante, elle n'était pas branchée."

Tous les cadets proches de nous s'étaient retournés vers le chef artilleur avec des yeux exorbités. Ils s'étaient levés à toute vitesse pour rejoindre l'académie au pas de course. Entraînant avec eux tous les autres cadets plus éloignés qui n'avaient pas entendu Livèrn. Nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux avant de nous lever à notre tour à la hâte. Je courrais derrière la masse de cadets qui s'engouffraient dans l'académie. Tandis qu'Élise foudroyait notre professeur du regard.

"Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dis tout de suite !" S'exclama t-elle en se précipitant de rejoindre les autres.

Livèrn lui sourit et lui fit un geste de la patte.

"On se reverra à Zootopie boule de peluche !"

La foule s'amassa devant un mur, là où devait se trouver les listes. Impossible de les voir de là où je me trouvais. Les recrues formaient un mur opaque tout autour et je ne pouvais qu'entendre leurs réactions lorsqu'ils voyaient leur position dans le classement. Ramsay fendit la foule en deux lorsqu'il arriva, poussant les cadets sur son passage qui ne le faisaient pas d'eux-mêmes, se jetant sur la listes montrant les premiers du classement. Je réussi à me frayer un chemin en passant derrière le tigre devenu intenable à cause de son angoisse. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur le premier nom du classement.

"Oh nan...Elise ne va pas être contente."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Zootopie

J'avançais d'un pas lent dans le couloir de l'académie. En face de moi, les cadets se pressaient les uns contre les autres, se bousculant sans ménagement pour être les premiers à connaître les résultats. Les plus grands essayaient de voir par dessus les plus petits. Et les plus petits résistaient de toutes leurs forces pour apercevoir les listes accrochées en hauteur sur le mur. Le tout dans une sorte de manège chaotique emplie des cris de protestations et des exclamations de surprise des mammifères.

Je restais plantée là, laissant l'angoisse m'envahir. Et si je n'étais pas la major de promo ? Et si j'avais perdu contre Ramsay ? Je devrais alors dire devant tous les cadets que je ne suis qu'une lapine stupide, et je n'aurais pas fais aussi bien que tante Judy. Pire encore, et si je n'étais pas prise au poste central de Zootopie ? J'imaginais déjà le sourire goguenard du tigre et son air victorieux. Et la honte que j'allais ressentir de dire que je n'étais qu'une lapine décérébrée bonne qu'à planter des carottes dans sa campagne... Il fallait que j'avance, le résultat ne changera pas à présent, peu importe si je m'inquiète ou non, inutile d'attendre en rongeant mon frein éternellement.

Je parvenais à me frayer un chemin entre les jambes des cadets qui s'étaient calmés et qui formaient maintenant un cercle hermétique autour des listes. Ramsay était déjà là, immobile devant le classement, je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage. L'inquiétude grandissait en moi lorsque je me tournais vers Shepard, lui aussi avait réussi à passer le mur de recrues. Je le dévisageais dans l'espoir d'y voir un large sourire de crocs, qui m'aurait indiqué que c'était bon, tout allait bien. Mais il ne m'offrit qu'un rictus qui trahissait son inconfort et un regard fuyant. J'oubliais tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, n'entendant plus que les battements de mon cœur. J'avais l'impression que le temps tournait au ralentit, comme si mes membres étaient engourdis et que le silence tombait sur ce couloir. Je contournais le tigre qui me cachait la liste pour aller à ses côtés et voir enfin le premier nom qu'il y avait tout en haut de cette feuille.

Mes oreilles tombaient mollement dans mon dos, ce n'était pas un nom que je voyais, mais deux...Peter Ramsay et Elise Hopps.

"Ex æquo..." Soufflais-je d'une voix faible. Je regardais cette feuille de papier accrochée au mur. Cette toute petite feuille, minuscule, futile, insignifiante ! Cette feuille venait de briser tous mes espoirs d'être la major de promo. C'était un rêve d'enfant qui mourrait, et je le sentais s'effacer lentement en moi puis s'évanouir. Je levais les yeux vers le tigre pour voir sa réaction. Sa mâchoire pendait légèrement dans le vide et son regard me faisait comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Il baissait la tête vers moi, et, pour la première fois depuis six mois, je n'y voyais aucune animosité, juste de la déception.

"Du coup, qui a gagné le pari ?" Demanda une des recrues.

"Bah ouai on fait comment pour savoir qui a gagné ? Et nos paris à nous aussi ?"

"Bah ils ne sont pas major de promo, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un, alors ils ont tous les deux gagnés."

"Ou tous les deux perdus."

Je ne les écoutais plus et sorti de ce cercle pour rejoindre mes amis qui avaient déjà vu leur place dans le classement, je n'y avais pas prêté attention lorsque j'étais devant la liste, trop dégoûtée pour penser à autres chose qu'à ma déception.

"Félicitation ma petite Elise !" Me congratula Carrie en me frottant énergiquement le sommet de la tête entre les deux oreilles. "T'es arrivé première au final !"

"Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça..." Répondis-je en levant les épaules. "Et vous, quelle est votre place dans le classement ? Bonne j'espère !" Je forçais un sourire. J'aurais été la pire des amies si je ne m'étais pas souciée de leurs places à eux.

"Tu vas pas le croire !" s'exclama Alice d'une voix enjouée. "Léna, Carrie et moi nous sommes les troisième, quatrième et cinquième dans le classement, juste en dessous de Peter et toi, il n'y a pas de deuxième place comme vous êtes tout les deux premiers."

"Et moi je suis juste derrière, le sixième du classement." Ajouta Shepard.

"Mais c'est super ça !" J'espérais que ma voix ne sonnait pas faux.

Les cadets avaient fini par tous voir leur place dans le classement, cependant ce dernier s'arrêtait à trente sept places. Trois recrues n'avaient donc pas réussi leur cycle. Je ne savais pas si c'était beaucoup ou pas. Mais j'avais de la peine pour eux. Je restais aux côtés de mes amis tandis que la Major Friedkin venait à la rencontre des cadets, un calepin dans les pattes, sa casquette toujours visée sur la tête, même à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres.

"Les cadets, je suis fière de vous ! Vous avez travaillé dur pendant ces six mois à l'académie et vous voilà récompensés, vous êtes de vrais policiers à présent. Je suis désolé pour les trois d'entre vous qui n'ont pas réussi leur cycle, mais vos notes étaient trop insuffisantes, et il aurait été dangereux pour vous comme pour les citoyens de vous envoyer sur le terrain dans ces conditions. Vous pourrez cependant retenter votre chance l'année prochaine, en espérant que vous réussissiez si c'est ce que vous comptez faire. Pour tous les autres, il est temps de choisir votre poste de polices, les premiers du classements choisissent en premier, et les derniers en dernier. Vous savez comment les choses se passent."

La Major se dirigea vers les listes, tous les cadets s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Le couloir était emplie des voix des recrues qui se demandaient dans quel poste de police ils aimeraient travailler. Demandant à leurs amis où est-ce qu'ils pensaient être affectés, souhaitant rester ensemble.

"Je sais que le poste de police central ne prend jamais beaucoup de cadets." Dis-je à mes amis en me retournant vers eux. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura assez de place pour nous cinq là-bas."

"C'est vrai Elise, mais nous resterons quand même en contact une fois qu'on sera à la capitale. On se serrera les coudes dans cette grande ville." Me répondit Léna avec un sourire, ses paroles me réchauffaient le cœur.

"Vous le savez sans doute." Reprit la Major. "Mais depuis sept ans notre pays est régit par la loi martiale, et la police collabore avec l'armée pour assurée la sécurité de Zootopie et de tout le territoire. Cet état d'exception nous offre un meilleur soutient contre les attaques des reptiles à l'intérieur du pays et un meilleur matériel, les deux institutions ayant partiellement fusionnées. Cette année, l'armée a décidé de prendre huit recrues pour la brigade d'intervention spéciale. Vous ferez parti de la police mais serez dirigés par l'armée, vous devrez suivre une formation de deux mois et aurez accès au matériel militaire. Le reste de la promotion sera repartit dans les différents postes de police de Zootopie. Et je sais déjà quelle question vous brûle les lèvres, le poste principal de Savannah Central m'a informé qu'il ne prendrait que trois recrues cette année."

Les conversations redoublèrent d'intensité.

"On aura pas les places au poste central, mais on peut toujours rejoindre la brigade spéciale" disait un des cadets.

"Ouais mais c'est plus dangereux, on est en première ligne." Répondit un autre.

"Vous en pensez quoi vous ?" Demandai Léna. "Les places au poste central coûtent chère."

"Je me verrais bien rejoindre la brigade spéciale moi, ça pourrait être amusant." Dit Carrie en se tapotant le menton. "On pourrait y aller tous les cinq en plus, vu qu'il y a huit places."

"Je ne sais pas trop..." Répondis-je. "Même si la brigade spéciale fait partie de la police, c'est un corps de l'armée déguisé, je me suis engagée dans l'espoir de rejoindre le poste de police central, je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de l'armée."

"Moi je suis partante, Carrie." Lança Alice pour remonter le moral de la tigresse, qui essayait difficilement de ne pas avoir une mine maussade suite à ma réponse. "On n'en n'a pas fini avec les cours, mais la brigade offre de possibilités intéressantes, j'ai bien envie de devenir un sniper."

"Quoi on peut devenir sniper avec la brigade spéciale ?" S'exclama précipitamment Léna. "J'en suis ! On signe où ?"

"Et toi Shepard ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Carrie au canidé aux yeux gris.

"La brigade spéciale peut être amenée à aller au front, c'est déjà arrivé par le passé, et je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller moi. Si toutes les trois vous rejoignez la brigade, faites bien attention à vous." Dit-il une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. "Quant à moi, je viendrais avec toi Elise, je ne vais pas te laisser aller toute seule au poste central, tu auras besoin d'un coéquipier qui connait déjà la ville."

Un large sourire illumina mon visage, et celui-ci n'était ni forcé, ni crispé. C'était un sourire sincère. J'étais heureuse de savoir que Shepard viendrait avec moi à Zootopie. J'avais bien fais de m'entraîner avec lui pendant ces cinq mois, il était devenu un excellent ami. Et pendant les entraînements je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de potentiel, il manquait juste de confiance en lui. Savoir que je continuerais de le voir tous les jours me faisait chaud au cœur, j'aimais passer du temps avec lui, il avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire et il me faisait rire lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas le second degré.

Par contre, savoir que je ne verrais plus Carrie, Léna et Alice chaque jours m'attristais. Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à elles pendant ces six mois, elles étaient toutes d'excellentes amies elles aussi, leur énergie et leur humour me manqueront au quotidien. Mais je ferais tout pour leur parler et les voir le plus souvent possible.

"Moh c'est trop mignon !" s'exclama Carrie en faisant la moue. "T'es adorable Shepard à te soucier de nous toutes !" Elle se retourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil remplie de sous-entendu. "Occupe toi bien de Mister Fluffy Butt au poste principal" Me chuchota t-elle.

Je tournais la tête pour ne pas que les autres ne me voient rougir, tandis que Shepard protestait.

"J'ai entendu !" s'écria t-il, les oreilles rabattu vers l'arrière, une mine gêné sur le visage. "Et...Et c'est quoi ce surnom que vous m'avez donné ! Et c'est normal de se soucier de ses amies."

Carrie éclata de rire et prit les joues du chien entre ses pattes et s'amusa a tirer dessus dans tous les sens alors qu'il se plaignait de ce traitement. Mais les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient incompréhensibles, ce qui arracha un nouveau rire à la tigresse. Le regard blasé de Shepard trahissait son habitude face à ce comportement. Il n'essayait même plus d'empêcher Carrie de lui tirer les joues comme il le faisait au début. Maintenant il restait juste là, les bras ballants, à attendre qu'elle ait fini pour pouvoir se masser ses joues endoloris après avoir été malmenées de la sorte.

"Ah...je vais regretter de ne plus pouvoir faire ça..." Lui susurra t-elle.

"Peter ! Elise !" Appela la Major. "Vous êtes arrivés les premiers au concours, vous choisissez donc votre affectation en premier."

"En parlant de ça Major Friedkin." Dis Ramsay en s'avançant vers l'ourse polaire. "Pourquoi est ce que l'on est tous les deux premiers, il n'y a pas de major de promo dans ce cas là."

La Major soupira.

"Vous êtes tous les deux premiers parce que vous avez tous les deux obtenus la même moyenne dans toutes les matières, impossible de vous départager, on n'avait jamais vu ça à l'académie. Le corps enseignant et moi-même avons donc décidé de vous donner la première place ex æquo, il aurait été injuste pour l'un de vous deux de ne pas être premier."

"Mais du coup, aucun de nous n'est le major de promo ?" Demandais-je en les rejoignant tous les deux.

"Techniquement, le major de promo est celui qui est arriver premier à un concours, vous êtes tous les deux arriver en premier, nous avons consulté la haute administration, ils étaient favorable à cette solution. Vous n'avez plus qu'à partager ce titre, nous ne pouvons faire autrement."

Je voulais protester, dire que c'était injuste, que l'on devait changer ça. Qu'ils nous fassent repasser des épreuves pour nous départager. Mais il était trop tard pour changer le résultat du classement à présent. Surtout si les résultats avaient déjà été validés par la haute administration de la police.

"Et pour le pari ?" Demanda un des cadets à un autre.

Ah ! Ce maudit pari, ils n'avaient que ça en tête ou quoi ? J'avais envie de leur sauter dessus, leur mettre une gifle et leur dire tout ce que je pensais de ce pari à présent. Ce pari a plus été une source d'anxiété à mes yeux pendant ces six mois qu'une source de détermination. J'avais eu peur à plusieurs reprises de le perdre et d'être rabaissée devant tous les cadets. Et au fond de moi je le savais, si j'étais déterminée à le gagner, c'était surtout pour humilier Ramsay, ce n'était pas un comportement noble. Alors je ne voulais plus entendre parler de ce pari, qui n'était qu'un jeu pour eux, et une torture pour moi. Si je revoyais Livèrn à Zootopie, je vais lui en toucher deux mots, lui et ces idées stupides !

Je me retenais de hurler toute ma frustration. Il fallait que je me calme, du calme Elise...tu t'énerves et ce n'est pas le moment...oublie tout ça. C'est comme si tu étais major de promo au final, la Major Friedkin te l'a confirmé. Donc en fin de compte, tu as fais honneur à ton nom, papa et maman seront fiers de toi, tu vas aller à Zootopie, et tu vas pouvoir poursuivre le rêve de tata Judy.

Ramsay baissa a nouveau les yeux vers moi, toujours sans la moindre trace de colère, c'était surprenant, je n'étais jamais arrivé à l'imaginé autrement qu'avec un regard noir ou supérieur. Maintenant, ses yeux verts étaient juste fatigués. Il était dans le même état que moi au final, dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir dire "Je suis le major de ma promotion à l'académie de police" maintenant nous devions rajouter "ex æquo" dans ce titre.

"On annule le pari ?" lâcha t-il d'une voix lasse.

"A part si tu veux qu'on se dise mutuellement qu'on est des idiots..." Répondis-je sur un ton plus ironique.

"Je préfère éviter."

J'avais l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle personne, ce pari avait dû être encore plus anxiogène pour lui que pour moi. Ça aurait pu expliquer son comportement. S'il avait perdu contre moi, il aurait été humilié, non seulement par le pari, mais aussi et surtout pour avoir perdu face à une lapine. Je me souvenais de la discussion que j'avais eu avec Shepard il y a longtemps. Les mâles se traitent de faibles entre eux s'ils perdent contre un mammifère plus petit, encore plus si c'est une femelle. Quelle mentalité stupide...

La major toussa pour ramener notre attention sur elle.

"Alors ? Peter ? Elise ? Quelle affectation souhaitez vous ?"

"Le poste central." Répondis-je à l'unisson avec Ramsay. Je relevais la tête brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à rejoindre la brigade spéciale ? Il allait devenir mon collègue à Zootopie maintenant. Oh nan...j'allais le voir tous les jours ? Ce n'était pas une perspective réjouissante. J'avais oublié que Ramsay pouvait préférer le poste central plutôt que l'armée.

"Bien, c'est noté. Alors ensuite la troisième recrue est..." Elle regarda sur la liste et appela Carrie, tandis que je revenais vers les trois autres.

"Peter a l'air moins agressif maintenant..." Me confia Shepard en se penchant vers moi, nous fixions tous les deux le tigre.

"Il va devenir notre collègue au poste central, j'espère bien qu'il sera moins agressif, attendons de voir si ça va durer." Je me retournais vers lui pour fixer ses yeux gris. "Je suis contente d'y aller avec toi, je vais enfin voir de mes yeux la ville dont tu m'as tant parlé." Il me donna un grand sourire tout en crocs, lui aussi était heureux de rejoindre le poste central.

"Oui, c'est grâce à toi si j'en suis là, je te remercie. Sans ton aide, je n'aurais peut être pas réussi ce concours."

"Je te l'ai déjà dis Shepard, tu te sous estime trop. Tu avais largement le potentiel pour réussir ce concours, peut être même que tu serais arriver à cette place même sans mon aide." Je levais mon pouce en l'air et je continuais avec un grand sourire peint sur les lèvres. "Nous commençons notre travail de policier dans deux semaines, je serais heureuse de te retrouver à Zootopie."

Il me regarda étonné, puis me rendit mon sourire.

"Oui ! Je suis sûr que l'on va faire une bonne équipe à la capitale !"

La major appelait tour à tour les recrues selon leur place dans le classement, Carrie, Léna et Alice avaient choisi de rejoindre la brigade spéciale et Shepard prenait la troisième et dernière place au poste central. Le cadet qui passait après lui poussa un soupir de désespoir, pensant que Shepard aurait pu choisir la brigade aussi et qu'il aurait eu la place au poste central. Les cinq dernières places pour la brigade partirent tout aussi rapidement que celles pour le poste central et il ne restait plus que les places pour les postes de Rainforest, Tundratown, Sahara Square, Oasis Bay et l'Outback Island. Le quartier de la nuit ayant son propre commissariat composé uniquement de policiers qui étaient des mammifères nocturnes. Et le quartier de Little Rodentia quant à lui n'en possédais pas. Je me penchais vers Shepard.

"Les Docks n'ont pas de commissariat non plus ?"

"Nan." Me dit-il a voix basse, le couloirs étant très silencieux pendant l'affectation des places. "Le commissariat a été fermé là-bas, c'était trop dangereux pour les policiers. Il y a eu quelques attaques de gangs pendant les patrouilles et si je me souviens bien trois policiers sont morts en essayant d'intercepter des membres de la mafia. Crois moi, on ne plaisante pas avec la mafia de Zootopie, ces types sont des dingues. J'ai entendu dire que le parrain de la mafia plongeait ses ennemies dans un bain d'azote liquide pour les congeler. Maintenant c'est des patrouilles de l'armée qui font des rondes dans le quartier, et ils sont très bien équipés, personnes n'oseraient s'en prendre à eux."

"Je ne sais pas si je trouve ça rassurant ou pas, plus tu me parles de cette endroit et plus je me demande comment tu as fais pour y survivre. Et en plus ton caractère est très différent de celui d'un mammifère qui aurait grandit là-bas."

"Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça tu sais." Me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

"Ah oui ?" Il hochait la tête de haut en bas.

"Et tous les mammifères qui vivent aux Docks ne sont pas des criminels et des tueurs, la très grande majorité sont des citoyens normaux, c'est juste qu'on ne retient que la partie plus sordide. Tu peux te rendre dans les Docks si tu veux, tu n'y seras pas importunée, mais évite juste de le faire la nuit." Il s'arrêta et réfléchis quelques instants. "Tu devrais peut être aussi éviter d'aller dans la zone portuaire du quartier. Le sang des poissons qu'on pêche dans le lac coule à flot dans les rigoles, je ne pense pas que tu ai envie de voir ça." Il prit à nouveau une pause et rajouta "Et maintenant que j'y pense, évite le quartier rouge, je ne crois pas que tu ai envie de te retrouver au milieu des prostitués." Je prenais une mine dépitée m'attendant à toujours plus d'avertissements et d'endroits où il ne fallait pas que je me rende. "Mais à part ça tu peux te rendre dans les docks hein, le quartier à son charme." Conclu t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

"Oui, j'en suis certaine..." Répondis-je, un sourire hésitant collé sur le visage.

Nous attendions en silence que chaque cadets choisissent son affectations à Zootopie, même si, au fur et à mesure, il y avait de moins en moins de choix. Après avoir écrit le dernier nom de la liste sur son calepin et le poste qui lui était affecté, la Major se retourna vers nous.

"Je vais sans doute me répéter, cadets. Mais je suis très fière de vous. La remise de vos plaques se déroulera dans trois jours, vos familles ont été prévenues et invitées pour l'événement. Un uniforme de police vous attend dans vos dortoirs, je sais que vous allez vous empresser de les essayer. Ce sont les tenues que vous devrez mettre pour la remise des diplômes, je compte sur vous pour bien vous tenir. J'ai l'impression de parler à des enfants de cinq ans quand je dis ça mais je vous connais, et vous savez vous montrer intenable quand vous vous y mettez." Dit-elle sur un ton léger, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée. "Je vous dis cela car nous avons été prévenu que le maire de la ville de Zootopie, monsieur Waldhirsh sera présent. Et bien entendu une équipe de journaliste de ZNN sera là aussi pour couvrir l'événement. Vous avez donc intérêt à afficher un comportement exemplaire et faire honneur à notre académie."

Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir depuis plusieurs minutes laissait maintenant place à un brouhaha. La nouvelle de la venue du maire ainsi que celle de l'équipe de ZNN ne laissait personne indifférent. Les cadets étant tous excités à l'idée de passer à la télévision, et encore plus en sachant qu'ils seraient filmé en train de se faire décorer par le maire de la ville. Les réflexions enthousiastes fusaient de toutes les bouches, "on va devenir des stars !" se disaient certains, "J'ai toujours voulu passer à la télé !" s'exclamaient d'autres.

"Les pauvres, s'ils savaient." Commenta Shepard. "Lorsque la ZNN vient faire un reportage sur la remise des plaques à l'académie, il n'est jamais très suivit."

"Ils vont être déçu." Répondis-je avant de me retourner vers eux, la mine surexcitée. "Hey ! Allons essayer nos nouveaux uniformes ! J'ai envie de voir à quoi on ressemblera avec !"

"Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais pouvoir te retenir avant de foncer l'enfiler." Ria Carrie.

"Vous êtes en quartier libre jusqu'à Jeudi" Nous informa la major. "Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez d'ici la remise des diplômes, mais n'abîmez pas vos nouveaux uniformes !"

On aurait dit qu'elle réprimandait une bande d'enfants, j'avais presque envie de lui répondre "Oui maman !". Je me précipitais vers nos dortoirs, et, devant le manque de zèle de mes amis, je les tirais par la patte pour qu'ils avancent plus vite. Arriver dans le couloir qui menait à nos chambres, je poussais Shepard vers le dortoir des garçons en lui disant de vite mettre son uniforme. Je voulais voir à quoi il ressemblerait avec. Je poussais ensuite mes trois autres amies à l'intérieur de notre chambre, ce qui était difficile vu leur taille. A peine passer le pas de la porte, je sautais sur un des lits, cherchant des yeux où se trouvait mon uniforme. Carrie, Léna et Alice me regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude. J'étais hystérique.

"Du calme, du calme, Elise. Il est là ton uniforme." Dit Léna en me tendant l'habit bleu.

Je prenais l'uniforme et tendais mes bras pour l'admirer. Je l'avais enfin, cet uniforme bleu, et j'allais le porter au poste central de Zootopie.

"C'est ton rêve de gosse qui se réalise." Commenta Alice qui semblait capable de lire dans mes pensées. "Tu as fini par arriver première de la promotion, tu es devenu policière, et tu vas rejoindre le poste central de la capital. Tu as tout réussi Elise."

Je souriais.

"Non, je n'ai pas encore réalisé tous mes rêves."

"Et quels sont les autres rêves ?" Me demanda Carrie, curieuse, qui avait déjà enfilé sa chemise bleue.

"Faire de ce monde un monde meilleur."

Les trois jours d'attente jusqu'à la remise des diplômes et des plaques passèrent plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais imaginé, et cela, même avec mon excitation grandissante. C'était enfin le grand jour, le jour pour lequel je m'étais entraînée depuis que j'étais une enfant. J'étais tellement heureuse, je me sentais si légère. Mais pour le moment j'attendais, assise sur un banc. Les autres étaient déjà à l'arrière de l'académie, c'est là-bas que se déroulais la remise des plaques et diplômes. Une grande estrade avait été construite et des centaines de chaises installées devant pour l'occasion.

"Elise !" appelait une voix derrière moi que je reconnus aussitôt.

"Papa ! Maman !" m'exclamais-je en me retournant et courant vers eux.

Je sautais dans les bras de mon père, un grand lapin mince mais dont le corps témoignait d'une vie de fermier exigeante et physique. Son pelage gris et ses yeux bleus avaient perdu de leur éclat au fil des ans. Mais il avait gagné une carrure plus imposante et une mâchoire plus carré. C'était un lapin travailleur et déterminé, toujours occupé, il ne se reposait presque jamais. Il était soit dans les champs, soit en train de réparer le tracteur, ou alors il faisait l'inventaire de tous les produits agricole, ou il lui arrivait aussi de donner un coup de main aux autres lapins de la ville. La pointe de ses oreilles virait au noir, c'était une caractéristique récurrente chez les Hopps, pour moi aussi c'était le cas. Il avait mis sa chemise blanche aujourd'hui, la chemise qu'il mettait toujours pour les événements importants. Même avec cette simple chemise je le trouvais magnifique.

Je me retournais pour embrasser ma mère, une hase au pelage brun et aux yeux verts toujours aussi brillants, de nombreuses années la séparait de mon père. Les affres du temps la laisseront tranquille encore un moment. Elle aussi avait sortit sa tenue des grandes occasions, une robe turquoise qu'elle affectionnait énormément. C'était un cadeau de papa. Ma mère était un peu plus ronde que mon père, elle travaillait avec lui à la ferme mais s'occupait de tous les aspects financiers. Elle ne faisait ce travail qu'a mi-temps au début, elle devait s'occuper de mes frères et sœurs et moi quand nous étions jeunes. Une activité des plus chronophage et épuisante, je pouvais témoigner, je lui en ai fais voir de toutes les couleurs. Maintenant que nous avons grandis, elle peut s'adonner pleinement à son travail. Faire le calcul de leurs recettes, acheter ce dont à besoin la ferme et établir des plans pour savoir s'ils vont pouvoir investir dans de nouvelles machines agricole.

"Oh ma chérie tu nous as tellement manquée." Me dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

"Ta mère et moi on est tellement fiers de toi. Tu es arrivé première au concours, comme ta tante !" Dit mon père enchanté. "Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver Ellie."

"Merci papa. Enfin...je ne suis pas vraiment la première, je suis ex æquo avec un autre cadet de la promotion."

"Tu te dévalorises ma chérie." Me consola t-il en passant sa patte entre mes deux oreilles, comme il le faisait quand j'étais petite. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait aussi bien que toi que ça enlève du mérite à ce que tu as accompli."

"Ton père a raison, ton camarade aussi est arrivé premier, mais toi, tu démontres à nouveau qu'un lapin peut réussir là où on ne l'y attend pas Ellie. Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça à présent. Tu es une battante, ne l'oublie jamais. D'accord ?" J'acquiesçais.

"Si on rejoignait plutôt le lieu de la cérémonie ?" Proposa mon père.

J'acquiesçais de nouveau puis je les prenais tous les deux dans mes bras.

"Vous m'avez manqué aussi." Leur dis-je.

Je me sentais plus heureuse, ils avaient vraiment un don pour me réconforter. Je guidais mes parents jusqu'à l'estrade de l'autre côté de l'académie. Et j'en profitais pour leur faire une rapide visite du site pendant que nous passions à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et leur expliquais tout ce que j'ai fais pendant ces six mois. Je leur demandais aussi comment les choses se passaient à Bunnyburrow, comment allait la famille. Sans grande surprise, rien n'avait changé depuis mon départ. Bunnyburrow était une tranquille ville de campagne dans laquelle il ne se passait jamais rien. Quant à mes frères et sœurs, ils me passaient le bonjour. Ma mère n'a eu que trois portées dans sa vie, et 36 enfants, ce qui était incroyablement bas pour une hase. Mes grands parents paternels, eux, ont eu 276 enfants par exemple. Mais ce n'était pas un choix, elle ne peut plus faire d'enfant à cause de soucis de santé. Mais je sais qu'elle aurait aimé en avoir plus, même si elle ne nous l'a jamais dit, nous les lapins on aime avoir une famille nombreuses.

En six mois par contre, il s'était passé beaucoup de chose au sein de ma famille et ma mère se faisait un plaisir de toutes me les énumérer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas parlé comme ça, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

"Eric s'est trouvé une copine." Me racontait-elle. "Puis il a rompu. Enfin, tu le sais, nous nous y attendions. Ensuite il s'en est retrouvé une autre, et c'est elle qui l'a quitté, et maintenant il est à nouveau en couple et cette fois-ci il nous assure que «c'est la bonne !»."

Je levais les yeux en l'air en écoutant ma mère, un sourire sur les lèvres, je ne comptais plus depuis longtemps le nombre de partenaire que mon frère aîné avait eu. Tout le monde dans la famille avait arrêté le compte d'ailleurs.

"Jerry a obtenu son diplôme de logistique animalière (ce sont les ingénieurs qui pensent les villes de manières à ce que tous les mammifères, peut importe leur taille ou leur poids, puissent vivre et se déplacer sans problème) et il a été embauché dès la sortie de son école." Continua mon père. "Il est parti à Endea, c'est une ville en plein développement apparemment, et il est très bien payé."

"Oui !" confirma ma mère. "Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le salaire des ingénieurs est incroyable, il aura une bonne situation, je suis contente pour lui."

Je fis une grimace, les ingénieurs étaient bien payés, mais les policiers, ce n'était pas la même chose. Je savais que ma tante vivait dans un appartement miteux à ses débuts. Je me sentais un peu ridicule face à Jerry. Ma mère perçu mon trouble et se rattrapa immédiatement.

"Oh mais Elise ! Ce n'est pas l'argent qui compte, du moment que vous faites le métier qui vous plait et que vous pouvez en vivre, cela nous conviens."

"Vous n'avez pas grandis dans le luxe, alors on est content quand l'un de vous s'en sors bien."

"On a pas eu à se plaindre de notre enfance vous savez. Elle était plutôt géniale même." Mes parents culpabilisaient énormément de ne pas avoir pu nous offrir tout ce que l'on désirait quand nous étions enfants mes frères et sœurs et moi. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent à l'époque. La ferme ne marchait pas bien et ils devaient payer les soins médicaux de ma mère.

"On a de la chance de vous avoir ton père et moi." Dit ma mère en me souriant. "Au fait, j'ai essayé de te prévenir mais le réseau passe terriblement mal par ici, vous êtes presque coupé du monde. Machao s'est mariée, elle est tombée enceinte et elle a accouchée."

Tout se passe toujours très vite chez les lagomorphes. Ma mère continuait de me raconter les nouvelles pendant notre visite. Ils ont achetés un nouveau tracteur, bien plus moderne que le précédent. Mon père s'efforçait toujours de réparer l'ancien, mais cette fois-ci il était mort pour de bon. Heureusement, ils ont pu le remplacer très rapidement, les finances le permettant.

Depuis ce matin, les cadets venaient accueillir leurs parents et famille et plusieurs petits groupes étaient dispersés dans toute l'académie, attendant le début des festivités. L'équipe de journalistes de ZNN était déjà arrivé, il y avait trois caméras et une présentatrice. Il faisait plusieurs plans de l'académie et des cadets pour leur reportage. Une ambiance très agréable régnait donc, mais un détail me chiffonnait. C'était le nombre très élevé de militaires présents dans l'académie. Normalement il devait y en avoir quelque uns, puisque le maire de Zootopie faisait le déplacement pour la remise des insignes. Mais là il y en avait plusieurs dizaines. Et ils étaient tous lourdement armés. Pourquoi un tel dispositif avait été établit ? Ils avaient peur d'une attaque terroriste ? Des reptiles ne pourraient pas aller si loin dans le pays tout de même. Je ne relevais pas ce détail à mes parents qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, inutile de les inquiéter avec ma paranoïa.

Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté du bâtiment, je présentais mes amis à mes parents, et inversement. J'étais heureuse de leur faire découvrir ces personnes de confiance. Je rencontrais aussi les parents de Carrie, Léna et Alice. Cependant je remarquais que Shepard restait en retrait par rapport à nous, il était tout seul.

"Tu es magnifique dans cet uniforme Shepard." Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui. La chemise bleu lui allait très bien, et l'écusson, la chaîne en or, et la cravate lui donnait de la prestance. "Ta famille n'a pas pu venir ?"

"Oh, euh merci ! Toi aussi tu es très belle avec ton uniforme. Et nan, mes parents sont occupés à cause de leur travail." Répondit-il sur un ton détaché.

"C'est dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu venir, surtout que tu as eu une bonne place dans le classement. Enfin, ils doivent quand même être très fiers de toi !" Concluais-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me regarda quelques instant sans rien dire, puis me rendit mon sourire et me fit "oui" de la tête.

Pendant ce temps là, la major Friedkin accueillait le maire Waldhirsh, c'était un grand cerf en costume, il dégageait beaucoup de prestance. Il avait été élu il y a trois ans si je me souvenais bien. Il était assez populaire, son caractère calme inspirait la confiance. Je savais qu'il avait été élu pour ses discours rassembleurs, les tensions entre proies et prédateurs ne s'étant jamais vraiment calmées depuis l'affaire Bellwether. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a raconté Shepard, moi je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait à Zootopie avant de le rencontrer. Ce qui importe à Bunnyburrow c'est de savoir si les récoltes de l'année seront bonnes, le reste n'est pas des plus important.

"C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre académie Monsieur Waldhirsh. Les cadets sont vraiment honorés de votre présence, d'autant plus que cette promotion est très méritante, ils ont tous travaillé dur. Et nous avons même pour la première fois dans l'académie, deux majors de promotion, ils sont arrivés ex æquo au concours." Expliquait la major.

"Le plaisir est partagé major." Répondit le maire avec un sourire. "Je suis enchanté d'être ici, il est important de venir voir ceux qui assureront la sécurité dans notre ville après tout. Qu'ils sachent que leur travail et leurs efforts sont appréciés à leur juste valeur."

"Oui, cela créer des liens, c'est certains. Ils sont impatients de prendre du service, ils sont préparés pour ça. Ils auront juste besoin de se roder sur le terrain, mais je sais qu'ils y arriveront."

"Je vous fais confiance, les élèves qui sortent de cette académie font toujours d'excellents policiers. Et surtout, ils vont avoir du boulot dès leurs premiers jours, le peuple ne se sent plus en sécurité depuis quelques temps, et à juste titre." Dit le maire d'une voix un peu moins enjouée.

"Les attaques se multiplient au sud du pays de ce que j'ai pu lire dans les rapports." Exposa la major, l'air sombre.

Monsieur Waldhirsh prit une pause et regarda autour d'eux, s'assurant qu personnes ne pouvaient les entendre.

"C'est de pire en pire." Confia t-il. "La majorité des reptiles sont appréhendés avant de passer à l'acte, mais certains réussissent quand même leurs attaques. Pour le moment cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il n'y a rien eu, mais il y a une sentiment de peur latent dans l'atmosphère. Ce qui m'irrite le plus, c'est que le gouvernement ne me donne des informations sur l'avancée de la guerre qu'au compte goutte, j'en sais à peine plus que la population. Les batailles font rage au front, et même si on a réussi à prendre leur capitale, de plus en plus de leurs soldats passent nos frontières et attaquent la notre. L'attentat d'il y a dix ans reste le plus meurtrier et est gravé dans les mémoires. Mais je ne crains sans cesse qu'un autre, bien pire encore, ne se produise."

"Vous êtes dans une position délicate, tout le monde attend de vous que vous soyez le mâle de la situation. Je ne vous envie pas, ce doit être pesant comme poste."

"Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais quand je me suis lancé dans la campagne pour ce poste, je fais de mon mieux. C'est vrai que ce travail est source de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, qu'il apporte beaucoup de responsabilités et de pressions, mais il faut que quelqu'un le fasse."

"Vous êtes brave Waldhirsh, continuez ainsi." Lui sourit la Major.

Tout deux se dirigeaient vers l'estrade lorsque le téléphone de la major se mit à sonner.

"Excusez moi." Dit-elle à l'attention du maire, qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. "Ici la Major Friedkin, que puis-je pour vous ?" Elle prit une pause pour écouter ce que disait son interlocuteur. "Comment ? Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenu plus tôt...Oui c'était une mesure de sécurité mais tout de même..." Elle prenait un air contrarié. "C'est pour ça que vous avez déployé tout un régiment armée dans l'académie ? Je me disais bien que c'était excessif pour une simple remise des diplômes...D'accord...oui j'ai compris. C'est noté." Et elle raccrocha.

"Un problème ?" Demanda le maire.

"Pas vraiment, mais si vous voulez des informations sur l'avancée de la guerre, c'est le bon jour. Nous avons un invités surprise et il arrive pour la remise des insignes."

La cérémonie d'ouverture venait de commencer. Tous les cadets étaient en rangs devant l'estrade et les familles se trouvaient derrière, assises sur les chaises mises à disposition. J'avais fière allure dans mon uniforme de cérémonie. Une chemise bleu cobalt avec l'écusson de la police de Zootopie sur le bras gauche au niveau de l'épaule. Une corde dorée passait par dessus cette même épaule et venait s'accrocher au dessus de ma poitrine. Le tout agrémenté d'une cravate. Shepard nous avait appris comment les nouer à moi et à Carrie, Léna et Alice. Nous n'en avions jamais portée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je tenais mon képi bleu sous le bras comme tous les autres cadets. Le maire avait entamé son discours et la remise des insignes allait bientôt commencer. Mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, j'avais le trac de monter sur cette estrade la première et de passer à la télévision. J'étais presque contente d'être arrivé ex æquo avec Ramsay, je ne serais pas seule devant tout le monde. J'ai dis presque, j'aurais quand même préféré avoir l'exclusivité du titre de major de promo. Je tournais la tête vers Shepard, il était encore plus anxieux que moi, ça se voyait sur son visage et à sa manière de respirer. Le même sourire béat étirait nos lèvres, ils fallait que l'on se calme, on avait l'air parfaitement ridicule. Par toutes les carottes je n'arriverais pas à me détendre, j'étais à la limite de l'hystérie.

"Ça va aller." me souffla Shepard. "On va réussir à se calmer. Enfin j'espère."

Lui aussi avait remarqué que j'étais dans tous mes états, tout le monde devait le voir en ce moment.

"Il faut juste respirer calmement hein ? C'est ce qu'on dit toujours quand quelqu'un est stressé." Je chuchotais pour être sûr que lui seul m'entende.

"Actuellement, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir." Me confia t-il avec un léger rire.

"Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ici." Ricana Carrie.

Et zut, tous ceux autour de nous devaient nous avoir entendu. Je levais les yeux et je pouvais voir sur le visage de mes camarades que c'était effectivement le cas. Certains riaient et d'autres étaient aussi angoissés que nous et se retenaient juste de trembler des genoux. Je regardais sur ma gauche pour observer Ramsay, et je le voyais...sourire ? Ce tigre était donc capable de sourire, incroyable. Je pense que cette journée était une bonne journée pour tout le monde malgré tout.

Le discours de monsieur Waldhirsh allait vers sa fin lorsque je remarquais une certaine agitation parmi les militaires qui se déplaçaient autour de nous, changeaient de position, comme pour sécuriser toute la zone. Le maire venait de finir son discours et regarda droit devant lui pour voir celui à qui toute l'assemblée tournait le dos.

"Et c'est sur ces mots que je vais laisser la place à celui qui est venu exceptionnellement pour cette remise des insignes. Notre président, Monsieur Wollef !" Appela le cervidé en tendant la main vers le fond de l'assemblée.

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent dans un même geste, même les cadets qui jusqu'à maintenant avaient adoptés une posture exemplaire comme l'avais demandé la Major rompirent les rangs. Une rumeur de plus en plus forte s'éleva et la journaliste de ZNN qui animait la retransmission en direct de la cérémonie passa rapidement au delà de sa surprise pour crier à ses trois cameraman de filmer le loup qui venait de faire une entrée des plus remarquées. Je ne l'avais jamais vue en vrai, comme sans doute presque tout le monde ici. C'était un immense loup noir avec d'énormes yeux jaunes, il était impressionnant. C'était donc lui qui dirigeait le pays depuis treize ans. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Un président n'était jamais venu à une remise des diplômes de police. J'étais encore plus nerveuse qu'auparavant en le voyant. Il s'avançait jusqu'à l'estrade sous les commentaires véhéments de la journaliste de ZNN qui jouait visiblement sa carrière sur ce coup là. Il saluait la foule au passage qui le lui rendait bien. Il contourna la masse de cadets qui reprenait forme sous les ordres de la major Friedkin qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Le président était suivit d'une Louve blanche en tailleur bleu, sans doute sa secrétaire. Ou sa femme, je n'étais pas au courant de la situation conjugale du président. Tous les suivaient des yeux, ne les lâchant à aucun moment jusqu'à leur monté sur l'estrade. Monsieur Waldhirsh laissa sa place devant le micro à Monsieur Wollef après une pognée de main.

"Mes chers concitoyens, je suis très heureux de me trouver ici parmi vous pour cette cérémonie de remise des insignes. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour rencontrer notre nouvelle génération de policiers qui prendront bientôt leur service dans notre belle capitale qu'est Zootopie. Il est important de mettre en lumière les efforts de ces jeunes qui travailleront pour assurer notre sécurité." Déclara t-il d'une voix grave mais douce. "Je suis au courant que vous avez déjà eu droit à un discours alors je vais vous en épargné un deuxième, je pense que cela ne gênera personne." Lâcha t-il sur un ton léger. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le plus haut représentant de l'état soit aussi agréable pendant ses prises de parole. "Je serais donc bref, n'ayant moi-même que peu de temps de disponible."

La Major Friedkin s'avança à ses côtés, un boite dans les bras. Monsieur Wollef tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un signe de tête.

"Nous allons donc commencer ce pour quoi nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui, la remise des diplômes et des insignes de nos futurs policiers." Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. " J'appelle donc pour la première fois de l'histoire de l'académie, non pas le major, mais les majors de cette promotion : Elise Hopps et Peter Ramsay !"

Les applaudissements s'élevaient de la foule. C'était le moment, le grand moment. Je m'avançais derrière Ramsay jusqu'à l'estrade, montais les marches et restais bien droite en regardant la foule qui se trouvait devant moi. Je cherchais à tout prix à être le plus impassible possible. J'espérais y arriver sinon le résultat devait être ridicule. Ramsay quant à lui, réussissait parfaitement à rester calme, je ne sais pas comment il faisait mais j'aurais donné beaucoup pour le savoir et être dans le même état que lui.

"Cette année est un peu spéciale car en plus d'avoir deux majors de promotion, nous avons aussi la nièce de notre défunte héroïne, Judy Hopps. C'est la deuxième lapine à rentrer au poste central de Zootopie, et tout comme sa tante, elle est arrivée première de son concours. Je pense que c'est un signe que les Hopps ont un don pour le métier."

Si notre famille a un don pour le métier, c'est formidable, dommage que je sois la seule a vouloir devenir policière, pensais-je avec amertume. Parmi tous mes frères et sœurs, mes centaines d'oncles et de tantes et mes milliers de cousins et de cousines, j'étais la seule qui avait voulu suivre la voie de Tata Judy. Et même si les autres étaient émerveillés par ce qu'elle avait accomplit, elle passait plus pour une exception que pour une norme au final. Une lapine est devenu policière ? C'est bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tous les lapins peuvent le faire. Voilà ce que les gens pensent. D'autant plus que la fin brutale qu'elle a connu a refroidit toute la famille quant au métier de policier. Je crois même que certains de mes oncles et tantes ont dû interdire à leurs enfants d'entrer à l'école de police.

Mais je suis là moi ! Je suis encore une exception ! Je démontre à nouveau qu'un lapin peut s'en sortir là où on ne l'y attend pas ! Maintenant, j'espère que tous mes congénères vont prendre conscience de ça. Les lapins peuvent devenir des flics ! Nous pouvons devenir des policiers ! Ce n'est pas un travail réservé aux plus grands des mammifères.

"Nous nous souviendrons de Judy Hopps comme de la policière qui a sauvé notre pays du complot fomenté par Dawn Bellwether. Et pour ses actions contre les discriminations et le racisme qui ont gangrenés notre société pendant des années après cet incident. Elle est devenu un symbole de progrès, d'avancée sociale, inspirant à nouveau la jeune génération."

Je serrais les poings et les desserrais. Oui, tata Judy avait marqué les esprits, c'était indéniable. Visiblement plus que moi je ne marquais ma propre époque. Le président continua les éloges sur ma tante pendant quelques minutes avant de faire prendre à son discours une toute autre tournure, des plus agressives.

"Sa disparition a été un choc terrible, ainsi que celle de tous nos autres concitoyens. Mais cette attaque aussi odieuse que méprisable, qui nous a touché en plein cœur en ce jour de décembre, ne restera pas impuni. Nous gagnerons cette guerre déclenchée par notre ennemi, qui nous a causé beaucoup trop de mal depuis des siècles. Nous vengerons nos morts, et construirons un monde meilleur en leur mémoire."

Il reçut un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part du public, je les imitais, même si j'étais un peu moins emballée qu'eux suite à son discours. Monsieur Wollef était un orateur qui savait exalter les foules. Le président s'approcha alors de moi, un badge doré dans les mains. Je me retournais alors précipitamment vers lui et bombais le torse.

Il accrocha l'insigne au dessus de ma poitrine et je passais ma patte dessus, j'effleurais du bout de mes doigts cette plaque métallique, les lettres qui formaient le mot "police" et l'étoile juste en dessous, elle étincelait au soleil. Je l'avais enfin, mon insigne ! Je la serrais contre moi, comme si javais peur qu'on me la reprenne. Ça y était, j'étais une policière maintenant. Toutes ces années d'entrainement, toutes ces nuits à rêver de ce moment, du moment ou je pourrais patrouiller dans les rues de la capitale. J'avais réussi. J'étais devenu la personne que je voulais devenir. Mon extase pour ma plaque n'échappa pas au président qui eut un léger rire.

"Félicitation Lieutenant Hopps. Je vous souhaite le meilleur dans ces temps troublés. Puissiez vous être une aussi bonne policière que votre tante."

Toute la magie qui m'entourait s'arrêta brusquement, ces mots venaient de me ramener à la réalité. Je perdais mon sourire émerveillé que je troquais pour un sourire forcé. C'était mon moment, et même à cet instant on me comparais encore à ma tante.

"Mer...Merci monsieur !" Articulais-je difficilement.

Il me prit sous son bras et me fit signe de regarder le photographe qui se trouvait devant nous.

"Faites un sourire pour la postérité Hopps." Je m'exécutais mais mon visage trahissait mon inconfort.

Il se recula et la louve vînt m'apporter mon diplôme, enroulé avec une ficelle dorée, ils ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié à l'académie. Tandis que je serrais mon diplôme dans mes pattes, le président Wollef reprenait la parole.

"Maintenant je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais je vais devoir vous quitter. Mes responsabilités m'appellent et j'ai un conseil à présider dans la région voisine."

Il quitta l'estrade en saluant la foule, et reparti d'un pas décidé sous les applaudissements du public. Son discours m'avait laissé un arrière goût amer en bouche. Je levais la tête vers Ramsay, voulant observer son visage, et sa réaction. Il restait impassible mais avait perdu son sourire... Je regardais mes camarades en rang devant moi, certains avaient l'air déçu. Ils pensaient se faire décorer par le président comme moi. Je ne savais pas où me mettre après ce traitement de faveur. J'attendais donc que Ramsay soit décoré par le maire et reçoive son diplôme pour descendre en même temps que lui.

Pendant ce temps, dans la limousine du président...

"Vous avez fais une arrivée remarquée, l'audimat de ZNN a quintuplé quelques minutes après, et maintenant les "experts" en politique analyses votre discours qu'ils jugent digne et émouvant. Je relève plusieurs réactions positives sur les réseaux sociaux." La louve blanche levait la tête de la tablette qu'elle tenait entre les pattes. "Ça en valait la peine semble t-il" Disait-elle d'un ton détaché.

"Evidemment Caroline !" S'exclama joyeusement Wollef. "Je n'allais pas rater cette occasion de gagner quelques points dans les sondages. Je ne vais pas rester président éternellement si je suis impopulaire. Tu te rend comptes ? Une Hopps, encore une, rien de mieux pour jouer sur la corde sensible et la nostalgie du peuple. On a bien fait d'augmenter ses notes à cette petite."

"Oui, cela nous a permis de créer cette initiative qui aura plusieurs effets bénéfiques, vous en sortez plus apprécié, cela risque de créer des vocations chez les jeunes, et actuellement nous ne pouvons pas dire non à plus d'agents de sécurités et de militaires. Il faut continuer d'entretenir ce sentiment d'unité national. Cependant vous avez négligé certains points Warren."

"Lesquels ?"

"Le maire de Zootopie avait prévue cette visite depuis longtemps, sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que vous, il n'a pas apprécié votre arrivée surprise. Vous lui avez volé la vedette. Ensuite vous auriez dû rester pour toute la cérémonie, les cadets étaient déçus de ne pas être décorés par vous. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez réussir à créer un lien de confiance entre eux et le gouvernement."

"Certes, certes. Enfin Waldhirsh s'en remettra et les cadets comprendront qu'un président a des devoirs, peu de temps, etc..." Répondit-il en balayant l'air de sa main pour changer de sujet.

Caroline le regardait d'un air blasé, puis roula des yeux.

"Si vous le dites Warren. Nous arrivons dans une heure pour le conseil régional, vous devrez rassurer les élus locaux et la population quand aux percées des reptiles à travers nos frontières et la sécurité de la population. Ils demandent aussi à ce que des détachements de l'armée soient affectés à leurs villes."

"Quelle bande d'idiots." Grogna le loup en se couvrant les yeux avec sa patte. "Ils sont à l'extrême nord du pays et Vivarhys à l'extrême sud. Ce sont les mieux protégés de tout le territoire. Quel intérêt les reptiles auraient à les attaquer ? Et surtout comment pourraient-ils parcourir tout le pays sans se faire repérer et abattre ? Et leur donner des détachements d'infanterie ? Ils rêvent ! On manque déjà de soldats au front, on doit utiliser des drones pour nos percées."

"Les arguments logiques ne marchent pas contre un peuple apeuré. Les réfugiés de nos villes méridionales sont partis dans les villes du Nord, le plus loin possible du front, transmettant leur peur aux autres. D'ailleurs, Zootopie perd de la population, tout le sud du pays en fait. Les flux migratoires ne sont pas énormes mais ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Tant que le problèmes de la sécurité ne sera pas résolu on sera confronté à ce phénomène."

Le président s'accouda contre sa portière et regarda par la fenêtre, semblant en plein réflexion.

"Et ce serait quoi la solution ? Construire un mur à la frontière pour empêcher les reptiles de passer ? Cette situation m'exaspère, et les attaques des soldats Vivarhyens sont tellement inutiles et suicidaire que ça en devient pathétique." Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer puis reprit la conversation. "Où en est la situation à Vivarhys ?" Demanda t-il.

"Nos armées stagnent, les reptiles ont organisés la résistance et ont assiégés leur capitale. Nos soldats sont coincés à l'intérieur, le ravitaillement est impossible, et ils ont reçu pour ordre de tenir le plus longtemps possible."

"Nos armées sont en déroutes et moi je dois aller rassurer des idiots apeurés qui ne devraient avoir rien à craindre. Les gens sont cons Caroline !" s'emporta t-il.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de les ignorer, vous êtes restez au pouvoir bien trop longtemps, le peuple ne tolère cet excès que parce qu'il a confiance en vous pour gagner cette guerre. Si vous perdez cette confiance, il y aura des révoltes. Et à terme votre destitution." Tenta de le calmer Caroline.

Wollef s'affaissa dans le fond de son siège.

"L'inconstance du peuple m'impressionnera toujours tu sais ? Je hais la politique." Se lamenta t-il.

"Ça fais treize ans que vous êtes au pouvoir, c'est un peu tard pour vous plaindre."

"Tu n'es pas très douée pour réconforter les gens tu sais..."

Cette cérémonie, n'était pas comme je l'avais imaginé...

Mes parents me sautèrent au cou après que tous les cadets aient reçu leur insigne et diplôme.

"Oh ma petite chérie est une star !" s'exclama ma mère en me serrant contre elle. "Elle est passé à la télé et a fait une photo avec le président. Je suis sûr que toute la famille a vu ça."

"Maman arrête, tu vas m'étouffer." Elle me libéra de son étreinte et s'excusa avec un sourire confus. Je tournais la tête vers Shepard qui était toujours seul pendant que les autres étaient avec leur famille. "Je vais voir un ami, je reviens tout de suite." Leur dis-je.

"Dis moi April, tu penses que c'est son petit ami ?" Demanda mon père à ma mère quand je fus assez loin pour ne pas entendre.

"Son petit ami ?" S'exclama ma mère. "Mais c'est un chien, Alan !"

Mon père roula des yeux.

"Oh ma chérie, je sais qu'on vient de la campagne mais là tu joue le parfait stéréotype du lapin cul-terreux étroit d'esprit et spéciste."

"Nan nan, je n'ai aucun problème mon cher, je suis juste surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle préférait les prédateurs, c'est tout." Se justifia t-elle. "Elle ressemble énormément à ta sœur pour le coup."

"Laisse Judy en dehors de ça." Ria t-il.

"Sacrée cérémonie, pas vrai Elise ?" Me dit Shepard en me voyant arrivé. "J'étais tellement anxieux quand j'ai vu arrivé le président. C'est différent de le voir en vraie qu'à la télévision."

"Ouais, enfin, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça..."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

J'allais lui répondre mais une voix grave et irritante parla avant moi.

"Je suppose que tu es fière maintenant Hopps." Dit Ramsay en grinçant des dents, il était arrivé derrière moi sans que je ne le remarque. "Te faire décorer par le président en personne, prendre une photo avec lui, et avoir tout un discours de sa part sur toi. Ça doit être plaisant non ?"

Je me retournais lentement vers le tigre, bouillonnant intérieurement. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui sautais pas au visage à cet instant pour lui arracher les yeux c'était parce que je savais que je ne faisais pas la poids contre lui.

"Oh oui Ramsay..." Lui susurrais-je . "C'était très plaisant." Je savourais son expression à cet instant. "Tu as du te sentir tellement inexistant sur cette scène tout à l'heure. On ne parlait pas du tout de toi. Le seul moment où ton nom est apparu c'était lorsque l'on t'a appelé."

Il contractais ses bras dans un mouvement retenu. Shepard était affolé et s'apprêtait à mettre sa main devant ma bouche pour me faire taire. Il savait bien que Ramsay pouvait me faire très mal en n'utilisant qu'un seul doigt.

"Tu sais maintenant ce que j'ai ressentis pauvre con !" Explosais-je. "A quel moment ton cerveau atrophié en manque d'oxygène a eu l'impression que c'était moi la vedette ! Que c'était moi dont le président parlait ! Mais t'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis ! Le seul moment où il a parlé de moi c'était pour m'appeler, comme pour toi ! Il n'a fait que parler de ma tante ! Encore et encore ! Moi aussi j'étais inexistante sur cette estrade à ce moment là ! Même pour la photo, ce n'était pas moi qu'on cherchait à voir, c'était ma tante qu'on voyait en moi. Il s'est juste servis de moi, voilà ce qu'il à fait ! Même à ma remise des diplôme on parle plus de ma tante que de moi ! Je pensais que tu t'étais calmé Ramsay mais t'es toujours aussi con ! Dégage de là, je veux plus te voir. Bordel ! J'espère qu'un train t'écrasera à Zootopie, je ne vais pas supporter de voir ta gueule tous les jours plus longtemps. Trouve quelque chose d'autre à foutre de ta vie que de venir me faire chier ! Je...JE TE HAIS !"

Lorsque ma fureur retombait Shepard et Ramsay restaient sans voix. Le premier parce qu'il était abasourdis, je ne m'étais jamais emporté comme ça devant lui. Et le second parce qu'il se retenait de me hurler dessus encore plus fort que je ne l'avais fais. Je le voyais à son visage qui se tordait en grimaces rageuses.

"Partons." Dis-je à l'attention de Shepard qui me suivit aussitôt.

"Et bien, tu ... t'es lâché cette fois-ci." Sa voix était incertaine, il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce moment là. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ça fait du bien de pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je pensais de lui depuis six mois. Toi qui pensais qu'il avait changer. Il est resté le même. Un abruti de tigre, qu'il se fasse percuter par un camion, tiens."

"Oulah oulah, laisse les moyens de transports en dehors de ça un moment d'accord ? Il faut que tu te calme, je comprend que Peter t'énerves mais ce n'est pas sain pour toi d'avoir de telles pensées."

Je respirais un grand coup. Il avait raison, il fallait que je me calme maintenant.

"Il va devenir notre collègue à Zootopie Elise, il va bien falloir que vous fassiez la paix a un moment ou un autre. Vous ne pourrez pas entretenir cette rancœur entre vous, c'est impossible dans le métier que l'on fait."

"Ce qui m'énerve le plus actuellement, c'est que je sais pertinemment que tu as raison." Soufflais-je en me retournant vers lui, une mine déjà plus enjouée sur le visage. "Je considérerais une armistice entre nous en fonction de son comportement là-bas. C'est lui qui me marche sur les pieds, je n'ai pas à aller m'excuser auprès de lui. C'est lui qui devra faire le premier pas."

"C'est vrai, mais du moment que tu acceptes d'être neutre envers lui, c'est suffisant. C'est tout ce qu'il faut, on n'a pas à devenir les meilleurs amis du monde."

"Et bien, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais mais tu es devenu très diplomate dis moi."

"J'ai beaucoup appris pendant ces six mois hehe !"

"Ellie !" M'appelais mon père. "On a plusieurs heures de route à faire, et j'aimerais bien rentrer avant la nuit, ça te dérange si on part bientôt ?"

Je me retournais vers mes parents puis à nouveau vers mon ami canin.

"Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te quitter, on se revoit la semaine prochaine à Zootopie ? On reste en contact d'ici là hein ? Tu vas t'en sortir pour rentrer à la capitale depuis l'académie ? Tu veux qu'on t'emmène quelque part ? Tu pourrais même venir chez moi ça ne nous dérangera pas." Je bombardais Shepard de question, je n'avais plus envie de partir de l'académie après tout le temps que j'y avais passé.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais me débrouiller. Et on a tous échangés nos numéros de téléphones et créer une conversation groupée, donc ne t'inquiète pas, on va rester en contact. Je te retrouverais la semaine prochaine à Zootopie comme convenu."

"Bien, oui, bien." Je ne savais pas comment quitter Shepard à présent, peut être qu'un simple au revoir ferait l'affaire, je me tourmente pour pas grand chose. Je pris mon ami dans mes bras. "Au revoir Shepard."

"Oh elle a vraiment trouvé un copain." Disait mon père d'une voix mielleuse, en faisant une moue enfantine. "Notre petite grandi trop vite."

"Tu as toujours été le plus fleur bleue de nous deux Alan." Riait ma mère devant sa réaction.

Je desserrais mon étreinte et laissais respirer de nouveaux le pauvre berger australien. Je fis deux pas en arrière et le quittait avec un sourire avant de me retourner pour aller dire au revoir à mes trois autres amies qui eurent le droit au même traitement. Nous les lapins ont est très émotifs.

"On se reverra dans deux mois Elise." Me dit Carrie en posant sa patte sur ma tête pour me réconforter.

"Je sais mais c'est long, vous allez me manquer."

"Shepard et toi vous allez nous manquer, mais on se parlera par téléphone dès qu'on le pourra, ne t'en fais pas." Rajouta Alice.

"Rentre bien chez toi Elise, on se retrouve à Zootopie." Conclut Léna.

Je rejoignais ensuite mes parents et nous partîmes de l'académie. Je la regardais s'éloigner au travers de la fenêtre de notre voiture et je disais au revoir à ces forêts et montagnes dans lesquelles je m'étais tant entraînée avec Shepard. Ça allait me manquer.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Je tenais à vous remercier de toujours être là et de lire ma fan fic, et merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des retours sur celle-ci, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que mon travail est apprécié. Je suis désolé du temps d'attente qu'il y a eu pour ce chapitre. Mais je suis étudiant à la fac, et c'est vraiment quelque chose de très chronophage. Je n'avais pas souvent le temps d'écrire. Combinez à ça le manque d'inspiration et le fait que j'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre trois fois car il ne me plaisais pas, et vous obtenez une absence de trois mois ^^ !

Je voulais poster ce chapitre le jour de noël mais je me suis dis que vous aviez assez attendu comme ça. En espérant que j'arriverais à sortir le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. Joyeuses fêtes à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Secrets

Je me grattais l'oreille d'un geste nerveux.

Tout le monde était parti. J'avais fais mes au revoir à Carrie, Léna et Alice, ainsi qu'à quelques autres cadets avec lesquels je m'étais bien entendu pendant ces six mois. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux avec leur famille maintenant. J'ai bien fais de ne pas mettre mes informations familiales quand j'ai rempli mon dossier d'inscription. Voir mon père était la dernière chose que je voulais. Peuh ! Il ne serait pas venu de toute façon.

L'académie était déserte à présent, ça me faisais bizarre de la voir ainsi. Il ne restait plus que les profs et du personnel qui s'affairaient à ranger les chaises et démonter l'estrade.

"Bon qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant ?" J'étais assis sur le bord de la route devant l'académie, ma valise à mes côtés, et je portais toujours mon uniforme de cérémonie. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me changer. "J'ai assez d'argent pour prendre le bus qui va jusqu'à la ville voisine, de là-bas je pourrais prendre un train pour aller à Lyssa. Et depuis la gare de Lyssa j'aurais un train direct pour Zootopie." Me dis-je à moi-même.

Je regardais l'état de mon porte monnaie. Il n'était pas d'accord avec mon plan. Plus j'y repensais, plus je me disais que j'avais été stupide de refuser l'offre d'Élise. Mais ça me gênais de demander à ses parents de me déposer à Lyssa, m'emmener là-bas leur aurait fait faire un détour énorme pour aller jusqu'à Bunnyburrow. Je regardais sur mon téléphone les horaires du bus qui passait par ici pour savoir dans combien de temps il allait arriver. Il y avait plus d'une heure d'attente encore. J'ai vraiment été trop bête de refuser l'aide d'Élise. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour payer le bus et deux billets de trains, j'allais me retrouver à faire du stop ou à rentrer à pied. Je regardais le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages. Avec ma chance, il allait pleuvoir dans quelques secondes.

Je me grattais l'oreille d'un geste nerveux, encore. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Il fallait que je réfléchisse. J'allais bien finir par trouver une solution. Je trouve toujours une solution. Quel moyen de transport me coûterait le moins cher ? Faire toute la distance Lyssa-Zootopie en autocar ? Peut être, mais ça allait me prendre de longues, très longues heures. Une goutte d'eau tombant sur ma truffe me sortit de mes pensées.

"Ah parfais ! Vraiment il ne manquait plus que ça." M'exclamais-je alors que de plus en plus de gouttes tombaient.

La pluie s'intensifiait et mouillait mon pelage. Je regardais dans le vide, les oreilles rabattues vers l'arrière. Les gouttes ruisselaient du haut de mon crâne jusque dans ma nuque. L'univers avait quelque chose contre moi, j'en étais sûr. Je devais avoir brûlé un orphelinat avec tous les enfants à l'intérieur dans une autre vie et le karma faisait son travail. Je me levais pour rentrer dans l'académie, ça ne me servait à rien d'attendre ici sous une averse jusqu'à en être trempé jusqu'aux os.

"Que fait mon élève préféré tout seul ici ?" Je connaissais cette voix.

"Livèrn ?" Demandais-je en me retournant vers lui. "Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas parti à Zootopie ?"

"Eh bien, c'est moi qui posait les questions mais passons. Je pars aujourd'hui, je range mes affaires depuis le début de la semaine. Et puis, j'avais très envie de voir les militaires. Je me demandais pourquoi il y en avait autant. Je veux dire, trente militaires pour une simple remise des diplômes, c'était incompréhensible. Même la venue du maire n'expliquait pas leur nombre. Mais la présence du président ça, ça rend tout plus logique !" Dit-il en tapant son poing contre la paume de sa patte. "Tu as vu les fusils qu'ils avaient sur eux ? C'était des Trazzeur D-47 ! Ces armes sont tellement puissantes qu'elles pourraient couper un buffle en deux avec une seule rafale. Bon par contre le recul de l'arme est pas top, la précision en prend un coup. Donc difficile de couper un buffle avec une seule rafale...Mais théoriquement elles pourraient !" M'assura t-il en levant l'index. "Ah, qu'est ce que j'adorerais tester à nouveaux ces armes dans l'arsenal, je vais bientôt y retourner, je vais revoir mes bébés !" Il avait un sourire extatique sur le museau et trépignait d'impatience comme un enfant. Ce lycaon était complètement fou, passionné, mais fou. Il me faisait rire. "Et donc ?" Reprit-il en me regardant. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul sous la pluie ?"

"J'attends le bus. Je veux aller dans la ville en bas de la vallée, j'ai oublié son nom."

"Valenwood." Dit-il du tac au tac.

"Oui voilà ! De là-bas je prendrais un train pour aller à Lyssa et ensuite un autre train pour rentrer à Zootopie. Enfin...c'était mon plan au début."

"Le bus ? Le train ?" Dit-il surpris. "Mais ta famille n'a pas pu venir te chercher ? Tu as les moyens de te payer tout ça au moins, toi qui dois changer de plan ?"

"Et bien, non, ils ne peuvent pas. Et non à nouveau, je pensais que j'en aurais les moyens, mais en fait j'ai juste assez pour le bus et peut être pour le train pour aller jusqu'à Lyssa." Répondis-je gêné.

"Je peux te ramener à Zootopie si tu veux, on m'a donné une camionnette pour transporter les armes pour les cours. Et les miennes aussi en plus, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail."

J'allais refuser son offre mais ma conscience me frappa à ce moment là pour me dire de ravaler ma fierté. J'étais dans la merde et je n'allais pas m'en sortir sans argent pour rentrer à la capitale.

"Ça m'aiderait énormément, je vous en remercie."

"Oh super !" S'exclama t-il. "Ça me fera de la compagnie pendant le trajet ! Douze heures de route tout seul, c'est déprimant. Mais ce sera moins triste puisque tu es là !" J'étais rassuré de voir que ma présence ne le gênait pas, elle l'arrangeait même. "Et tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer maintenant, j'suis plus ton prof. C'est fou comme ça fait bizarre quand les gens me vouvoient ou m'appelle monsieur ou encore chef artilleur. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? Chef Artilleur Dust."

"Eh bien..."

"Bah ouai c'est carrément bizarre à dire !" Me coupa t-il. "Alors imagine comme c'est étrange pour moi à entendre. Dis moi, j'peux te demander un tout petit service ? J'ai encore quelques caisses à prendre, tu peux m'aider à les mettre dans la camionnette ? Dépêchons nous avant d'être vraiment trempé."

Je m'exécutais sans broncher et le suivait en courant dans la boue jusqu'à l'entrepôt de l'autre côté de l'académie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il me donnait vraiment le temps de répondre à ses questions de toute façon. Il me donna une caisse remplie de nos pistolets d'entraînement. Elle était extrêmement lourde mais je ne fis aucune remarques quand je le vis porter deux caisses plus grandes encore que la mienne. Je le suivais jusqu'à sa camionnette, qui n'était pas le véhicule austère auquel je m'attendais. C'était une camionnette blindé avec un coffre sécurisé comme celle que l'on utilise pour transporter l'argent dans les banques. Je déposais la caisse dans le coffre déjà bien remplie d'armes et de munitions. Nous faisions encore deux aller retour comme ça, je me demandais d'où venait la force de Livèrn, je ne le trouvais pas si musclé que ça.

Il ferma le coffre de son véhicule puis nous partîmes de l'académie. C'était étrange de la quitter et de savoir que je ne l'a verrais plus, après avoir passé six mois dans ces montagnes. Ces six mois qui ont été exceptionnels pour moi. J'ai beaucoup appris, je me suis fais des amis, j'ai été diplômé et j'ai trouvé un emploi, qui rémunère bien et qui est stable. Ma vie allait changer, fini les petits boulots dans les rues de Zootopie.

On roulait depuis un bon moment à présent et je cherchais un sujet de discussion (autre que les armes, c'était intéressant, mais au bout d'un moment je commençais à saturer) pour faire la conversation avec le lycaon.

"Vous êtes...Tu es plutôt jeune Livèrn." J'avais du mal à le tutoyer, ça n'avais pas l'air naturel dans ma bouche. Je finirais par m'y habituer à force. "Comment tu as fais pour devenir chef artilleur à ton âge, d'habitude c'est un grade que l'on atteint vers 40-50 ans."

"Oh tu veux savoir ?" s'exclama t-il heureux. "J'espère que tu es bien installé car c'est une super histoire !"

Il fit un ample geste avec ses bras pour souligner la grandeur du récit. Sauf qu'il était en train de conduire, sur une route de montagne, avec beaucoup de virages, et rien que le vide qui nous attendait si nous sortions de la route. J'avais peur pour ma vie.

"En vérité c'était surtout grâce à de la chance, j'étais au bon endroit au bon moment. Je suis rentré dans l'armée dès que j'ai eu 18 ans. Après ma formation j'ai rejoins le département de l'arsenal, je ne voulais pas être un soldat au front, les nouvelles de la guerre de l'époque n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes." Il fit une grimace signifiant que les choses devaient être un carnage. "Moi ce qui me plaisais, je te le donne en mille, c'était les armes. Ce département, c'est celui qui gère toutes les armes de l'armée. C'était le rêve pour moi ! Il y a trois départements au sein de l'arsenal. Il y a le pôle des ingénieurs qui créent les armes, celui des personnes qui les testent, le mien donc, et le dernier c'est celui des mécanos qui les entreposent, les réparent et les entretiennent. Il y a un chef pour chacun de ces pôles dans notre département. Et tous ces pôles travaillent ensemble pour produire les meilleures armes possibles. L'ancien chef artilleur de l'époque, monsieur Stéier, m'avait repéré et il m'avait prit comme assistant quand j'avais 19 ans. J'étais le testeur le plus motivé et il aimait bien mes idées pour améliorer les armes que j'essayais. C'était un vieux bulldog un peu bourru mais il était sympathique quand on apprenait à le connaitre. Il m'a apprit énormément de choses. Deux ans plus tard il allait recevoir une promotion, il allait monter en grade. Le haut conseil voulait en faire le directeur de l'arsenal, il allait gérer les trois pôles. Il fallait donc lui trouver un remplaçant et il en parlait avec notre général dans son bureau pendant que je trafiquais, enfin je veux dire, que je réparais une arme à côté d'eux. Lorsque notre supérieur lui à demander s'il avait une quelconque recommandation pour le prochain chef artilleur, je les ai interrompu."

«Et pourquoi vous ne me prendriez pas moi comme prochain chef artilleur ?» Ils se sont tous les deux retournés vers moi, t'imagines même pas comment j'avais le trac. «Je ne suis dans l'armée que depuis trois ans, mais j'ai acquis énormément d'expérience, j'connais notre métier sur le bout des pattes, j'sais quelles sont les qualités et les défauts de chaque armes, j'ai même des idées pour en créer des nouvelles et perfectionner les anciennes !»

"Enfin tu vois le genre, j'ai vanté mes qualités, mon savoir faire, tout ça tout ça. Notre général n'a pas du tout apprécié ma remarque, et il m'a dit de me taire et de continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'aurais pu m'estimer heureux qu'il en soit rester là, je leur avais manqué de respect haha ! Enfin bref, mon chef artilleur n'a pas trouvé ma proposition idiote et il m'a soutenu devant notre général."

«Il est jeune mais il a raison.» Qu'il avait dit. «Il s'y connaît énormément dans notre domaine, autant, voire plus que certains qui sont ici depuis des dizaines d'années. Il est intelligent, volontaire, et sur le plan relationnel je n'ai rien à redire, il a l'esprit d'équipe. Le seul point noir serait qu'il est justement un peu trop passionné.»

"C'était de sacrées éloges." Commentais-je.

"Tu l'as dis !" S'exclama t-il. "J'étais moi-même surpris. Devenir chef artilleur était devenu mon but, mais j'savais que je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre avant encore 10 ou 20 ans. Recevoir l'appui de mon chef, je n'y aurais jamais pensé."

"Et du coup, grâce à la recommandation de ton chef, tu as pu prendre sa place ?"

"En effet, mon dossier a été évalué par un conseil supérieur. Il était très épais, ce qui est une bonne chose en soit. Ils ont pu voir que j'me donnais à fond et que j'aimais ce que je faisais, j'étais toujours volontaire pour faire les test des armes, même celles qui sont...disons...expérimentales. Mais plus c'est dangereux plus c'est amusant !"

"Euh..."

"Enfin voilà, il y a eu quelques réticences de la part de certains membres du conseil, ils disaient que j'étais un peu trop «zélé». Et aussi que mon tempérament pourrait poser problème. T'y crois toi ?"

Oui j'y crois carrément...

"Mais ils m'ont quand même pris ! Ah ! J'suis tellement heureux !"

"Mais du coup, si tu es chef artilleur, pourquoi est ce que tu es venu enseigner à l'académie de police ?"

"Ah ça...Et bien en fait, c'était une punition. Ça fait deux ans que je passe six mois de l'année ici. Disons que...j'ai montré un peu trop de «zèle» en contredisant mes supérieurs cette année et l'année d'avant. Ils n'ont pas appréciés et comme l'académie n'a pas trouvé d'instructeur pour le tir, ils m'y ont collé. La prochaine fois ils ne m'enverront pas ici. Ils me radieront pour insubordination."

"C'est un peu extrême pour avoir juste contredit tes supérieurs...Ils n'apprécient pas le points de vue de ceux qui sont en dessous d'eux ?"

"Nan, ils ont pas du tout appréciés. Cette année j'ai réussi à négocier pour revenir à mon poste en jurant de... bah de fermer ma gueule à présent. Enfin si je n'y arrive pas, je pense que je vais devoir me reconvertir en prof."

"Tu fais un excellent prof de tir si tu veux mon avis."

"Vraiment ?" Me demanda t-il incrédule. Je fis oui de la tête. "Et bah, ça fais plaisir à entendre ! Enfin j'aimerais quand même rester à l'arsenal et continuer mon boulot." Il prit une pause puis anticipa ma prochaine question. A moins qu'il avait juste envie d'en parler.

"Mon travail en temps que chef artilleur consiste à superviser les tests des armes. J'assigne mes gars sur les prototypes qu'ils doivent tester, ils me rendent leur rapport, on discute des qualités et défauts des prototypes, et moi je fais un rapport complet et propose des solutions au pôle de recherche. Mais pour être franc, ça me manquais beaucoup de tester les armes moi-même. Alors, il y a deux ans, je me suis entendu avec mes gars, et ils ont tout de suite acceptés de me laisser les tests dont ils ne voulaient pas."

"Quel genre de tests ?"

"Ceux que je préfère, les prototypes expérimentaux ! Oh c'est pas toujours concluant et les prototypes ne marchent qu'une fois sur deux. Mais bon sang qu'est ce que c'est jouissif d'essayer ces nouveaux engins non conventionnels !" Ses poils s'hérissaient sur ses bras et sa nuque, il adorait vraiment son boulot.

"C'est quoi le type d'armes expérimentales que tu test (j'en revenais toujours aux armes au final, mais il avait piqué ma curiosité) ?"

"Des nouveaux types d'armes à feu, des mortiers, et même des combinaisons anti-bombes, enfin, plein de choses géniales quoi !"

"Des combinaisons anti-bombe ?!"

"Ouais ! Enfin, personnes n'est dedans pendant les tests hein ! Et heureusement parce qu'elle n'avait pas bien fonctionnée cette combinaison, si on y avait mis un de mes gars, il serait mort. Enfin, c'est n'est pas non plus sans risque de tester les armes expérimentales, c'est pour ça que je le fais. Je vois bien que ça fait peur aux autres quand ils rentrent dans la chambre de test ou doivent aller dans le désert pour les essayer. Alors je m'en charge, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse après tout. Même si c'est vrai qu'en général les tests de ce type d'arme ne se finissent pas vraiment bien hahaha !"

Je le regardais stupéfait, et inquiet aussi...

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ces tests d'une autre manière ? Moins dangereuse ? Si tes gars en ont peur c'est qu'il y a une raison. Enfin tu dois le savoir puisque tu me dis toi même que c'est risqué. Tu n'as pas peur de te blesser un jour ?"

"Mais j'ai déjà été blessé." Il souleva son t-shirt de sa main droite me laissant découvrir son torse. Il avait été brûlé sur tout son flanc droit ! Son poil était plus court sur cette zone et certains endroits en étaient dépourvus, on voyait sa chair un peu boursouflée et rouge, ainsi que plusieurs cicatrices. Je ne savais pas à quoi cela était dû, des flammes ? Une explosion ? Un nouveau gaz qui brûle la peau (et si c'est le cas c'est une arme des plus atroces) ?

"Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Tu vas bien ? Il n'y a pas de dégât à l'intérieur pour tes organes ?"

"Secret défense."

Je me redressais sur mon siège sur le coup. J'avais oublié qu'il devait garder le silence sur certaines parties de son travail. Je n'osais imaginer quel type d'armes terribles ils devaient fabriquer pour devoir les garder cachées du peuple. J'aimais bien Livèrn, mais son travail. L'usage que l'on fait de tout ce qu'il invente, ça me dégoûtais au fond. Créer pour tuer, c'est tout ce qu'il faisait.

"Tu n'aimes pas mon travail pas vrai ?" Dit-il en remettant son t-shirt correctement. Il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il devinait ce que j'avais en tête.

"Quoi ? Nan pas du tout." Protestais-je.

"Oh je t'en pris ! C'est littéralement écrit sur ton visage, t'as vu la gueule que tu tires ?" Ricana t-il.

Bon il ne lisait pas dans les pensées, j'étais juste très prévisible et je ne savais ni mentir ni caché ce que je pensais.

"C'est juste que...Je ne veux pas t'offenser mais je n'aime pas cette guerre, je n'aime pas l'idée que des dizaines de milliers de personnes meurent, que ce soit des soldats ou des innocents, et cela dans les deux camps. Et je n'aime pas non plus le métier que tu fais. C'est pas contre toi, mais au final... tu vérifies si des armes de mort fonctionnent correctement pour qu'elles puissent accomplir leur mission, tuer et encore tuer. C'est macabre."

Je regrettais d'avoir dis ça. Je regrettais tellement d'avoir dis le fond de ma pensée. Je passais juste pour un idiot utopique. Et un connard en plus de ça. Mon pays était en guerre et je faisais l'enfant à ne pas vouloir comprendre la réalité cruelle de ce monde. Et en plus de ça je jugeais Livèrn, je n'osais pas le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux après ça. Je fixais les arbres qui défilaient sur le bord de la route mais finis quand même par me retourner vers lui. Il avait perdu le sourire ravi qu'il affichait en permanence.

Il était triste.

"Tu sais..." Dit-il d'une voix peinée, ce qui me fis encore plus regretter ce que j'avais dis. J'avais envie d'ouvrir la portière et de sauter en marche. "Le conflit dans lequel nous sommes empêtré depuis très longtemps à pour le moment, largement épargné notre pays, même si on a eu beaucoup de morts, c'est à Vivarhys que se déroule les combats. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Au début de la guerre, des raids et des attaques ont été lancées sur le sud d'Animalia. Cette partie du pays, c'est que des champs, mais j'vais pas te le cacher, ça a fait la masse de victimes parmi les civils. J'y étais, j'habitais là-bas. C'est..." Il cherchait ses mots, lui qui n'en avait jamais eu besoin. "C'était effroyable... de voir cette violence en vraie... pour la première fois, et d'une telle ampleur. Et de voir les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai grandi disparaître, comme ça, d'un coup, pouf ! Envolées... Je ne les oublierais jamais... Et encore moins leur visages quand c'est arrivé. C'est là-bas que j'ai perdu mon innocence, que j'ai été obligé de tuer pour la première fois, j'avais que quinze ans. J'y ai peut être laissé une partie de ma santé mentale." Il ria de nouveau, mais il se forçait.

Il regardait la route en silence, se concentrant sur sa conduite. Je plantais mes griffes dans la banquette, j'étais sous le choc. Livèrn avait vu ses amis, peut être sa famille mourir pendant cette guerre, et il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il avait déjà été obligé de tuer, à seulement 15 ans.

"Je ne veux plus que cette guerre continue." Reprit-il. "Cela fait 10 ans qu'elle a commencée, c'est beaucoup trop long, et...et même si c'est sur le sol adverse que l'on se bat, et que pour le moment tout le monde pense que l'on va gagner la guerre. C'est juste un mensonge, la vérité c'est qu'on risque de la perdre, cette guerre. Si on avait une chance de la gagner elle n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps. On a prit leur capitale il y a deux ans, on pensait que c'était bon, que la victoire était assurée. Mais ils ont organisés la résistance, et maintenant nos troupes qui occupent la ville se font assiéger."

Je resserrais mes griffes d'avantage. On...on allait perdre la guerre ? Une guerre contre un ennemie qui n'a jamais eu de pitié pour nous. Si on perdait, je le sais, notre pays serait réduit en cendre. Je n'osais pas parler, je le laisser me raconter tout ça dans le silence.

"Je...Je veux plus voir les gens que j'aime mour-...non, je veux plus voir aucun de mes compatriotes mourir. C'est pour ça que je créer des armes, qu'elles m'obsèdent. Je veux... je veux qu'elles soient dévastatrices, je veux qu'elles soient parfaites. Je veux qu'elles permettent de sauver le plus de mammifères possible. C'est les animaux qui gagnent les guerres, mais les armes sont les outils qui leurs permettent d'y arriver. Je sais que ma logique est bancale mais...mais c'est mon pays. C'est là où j'ai toujours vécue, là où tous les gens que je connais, apprécie et aime vivent. Je me doute bien que les reptiles doivent penser la même chose...mais...mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire passer mes proches en premier, même si j'en ai plus vraiment maintenant. Je... Je ne veux pas que les autres aient à vivre la même chose que moi, je veux épargner au plus de gens possible la perte d'un membre de leur famille, de leurs amis. On fait toujours passer les siens avant tout le reste, pas vrai ? C'est normal... pas vrai ? Tu me comprends... pas vrai ?"

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient humides. J'inspirais une courte bouffée d'air, j'avais arrêter de respirer sans le vouloir au fur et à mesure de son histoire.

"Oui...Oui je te comprend tout à fais." Je serrais mes bras contre mon corps, me penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Comment il faisait pour dormir la nuit ? "Et je ne peux pas juger en mal tes motivations." Repris-je. "Je suis...désolé de t'avoir dis ça. Je pense...que...que c'est toi qui a raison." Je m'affaissais dans le fond de la banquette. Relâchant la pression que mes pattes exerçaient sur mes bras. Je me sentais minable, et maintenant, j'avais peur.

Livèrn s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa patte et renifla.

"Et merde..." Souffla t-il. "En plus je viens de te révéler des informations classées secret défense...T'étais pas sensé connaître la situation actuelle à Vivarhys. S'il te plaît n'en parle à personne, j'suis un mâle mort si ça s'apprend, et j'suis moi-même pas sûr que ce soit du second degré là."

"Ne t'en fais pas, je garde toujours les secrets."

Ce trajet en voiture ne se déroulait pas aussi bien que ce que j'avais pensé. J'en apprenais beaucoup trop, sur le passé de Livèrn et sur la situation actuelle de la guerre. Je comprenais pourquoi il m'en avait parlé, même sans le faire exprès, ça devait le peser énormément. On roula quelques kilomètres encore dans le silence total. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient les gouttes d'eau qui frappaient les vitres et le moteur de la camionnette. Je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage de montagne changer peu à peu, on était beaucoup plus bas dans la vallée que depuis notre départ. On allait bientôt sortir de ces montagnes. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'on roulait.

"Shepard, tu peux vraiment garder les secrets ?" Me demanda t-il.

Oh c'est pas vrai, pourquoi il me demande ça ? Je lui ai déjà dis oui. Il a peut être peur que je révèle ce que je viens d'apprendre à tout le monde. Si ça se trouve, il va me tuer si je lui dis non. Il a largement de quoi avec tout ce qu'il y a dans ce camion. Et ensuite l'armée cachera ma mort. Nan, attend Shepard, Livèrn te ferait jamais ça voyons. Peut-être ?

"Ton corps est juste en train de transpirer la peur Shepard, cette odeur va finir par m'étouffer. J'vais pas te tuer arrête de flipper." Dit-il d'un ton blasé.

Oh bon sang, j'avais honte... Je prenais note que je ne pourrais jamais rien lui cacher.

"Oui, je ne dirais rien à propos de l'état de la guerre. Je te le promet."

"C'est pas vraiment à propos de ça...Enfin si, mais j'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc qui me pèse pas mal sur la conscience. Mais ça aussi c'est secret défense..."

Refuse Shepard ! Me criait ma conscience. Tu pourras jamais supporter le poids de la vérité ! T'as déjà assez de problème comme ça, rajoutes pas ceux des autres ! C'est pas le moment de faire le gentil ami Shepard ! Regarde le, au fond de lui, son esprit est brisé, tu veux devenir comme lui Shepard ?

"Je t'écoute."

BORDEL DE MERDE SHEPARD TU FAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Livèrn souffla profondément avant de parler.

"C'est...à propos de ma blessure, et de mon insubordination. C'est lié à un seul et même projet de l'armée. Le gouvernement voulait mettre en place un tout nouveau type d'arme. Quelque chose qu'on a encore jamais vu. Ils veulent utiliser l'énergie des cristaux d'irium pour en faire une arme. C'est peut être l'arme qui nous aidera à gagner la guerre."

Je le regardais avec des yeux exorbités, transformer l'irium en arme ? C'était possible ? Ils étaient fous, les cristaux contiennent une quantité incroyable d'énergie.

"Le projet est secret pour le moment, peut de monde est au courant, à part l'équipe de scientifiques qui développe l'arme, moi et quelques autres testeurs. Les ordres viennent d'en haut et on ne sait pas vraiment à qui on doit rendre des comptes. Moi c'est le général et mon ancien chef artilleur qui me tiennent au courant. Au début j'y croyais pas trop, puis on m'a présenté un prototype. C'était un canon qui drainait toute l'énergie d'un cristal d'irium pour le transformer en un projectile longue distance. Il y a deux ans, le premier test a eu lieu. J'étais présent ainsi qu'une équipe de scientifiques et quelques gars à moi. On était dans un bunker sous terre. Dans la zone désertique que l'on réserve pour nos plus grosses expérience. La machine était grande, la taille d'un éléphant adulte. C'était un nouveau genre de mortier en sommes. Nous on était dans un poste de contrôle au dessus d'elle, dans un long tunnel. Lorsqu'ils l'ont mise en route, j'étais pas trop serein, personne l'était. Y a eu un bruit électrique puis un autre, les scientifiques appuyaient sur tous les boutons de leurs consoles de contrôle. Un mec était à côté du canon dans une combinaison Hazmat. Le tire devait toucher le bout du tunnel, il faisait sept kilomètres de longs. Lorsqu'ils l'ont activée, on avait compris que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme ils l'avaient prévue. Les compteurs s'affolaient et l'équipe d'ingénieur autour aussi. La machine a aspirée toute l'énergie du cristal et était en train de surchauffer, elle ne supportait pas la surcharge. C'est lorsque j'ai pigé ce qu'il allait se passer qu'il était déjà trop tard. Le canon a explosé. La déflagration a fait sauter le poste de contrôle et nous a touchée. On a fait une chute de 5 mètres avec les débris. Bilan : 7 morts, 12 blessés et quant au type qu'était à côté du canon, on a juste retrouvé son ombre incrusté contre la paroi du tunnel défoncé. Moi je m'en suis bien sortit comparé à lui, à cause de l'explosion j'ai juste le poumon droit qu'a morflé, quelques os pétés et des brûlures au troisième degrés sur le côté droit du corps."

Mais comment il pouvait dormir la nuit ?

"Après ça, j'ai tapé un scandale auprès de mes supérieurs, ils n'ont pas appréciés et certains ont même parler de trahisons envers la nation. Ils inventaient une arme qui avait tué 7 personnes et en avait blessés 12 autres, qui ne s'en étaient vraiment pas aussi bien sorti que moi, mais ils s'en foutaient. Je leur ai dis que ce projet était un fiasco, qu'on devait l'abandonné, et ils s'en foutaient...Après ça ils m'ont envoyés à l'académie pour la première fois pour me calmer et m'écarter de l'arsenal. Quelques mois après mon retour, j'apprenais que le projet était toujours en cours, pire, qu'il avait avancé, encore pire, qu'il y aillait y avoir un nouveau test. On nous a envoyé pour tester le canon à la surface, nous on était un peu plus loin dans un bunker. Le canon était encore plus grand que le dernier. Il devait tirer un projectile jusqu'à une zone à 10 kilomètres de notre position. Pour le moment on demandait juste au canon de tirer, pas d'être précis. Ils l'ont mis en route, et le canon a tiré. Une énorme gerbe de flammes bleues est parti à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Et juste après avoir tiré, le mortier a explosé, il avait réussi à supporter la surcharge assez longtemps pour lancer le projectile. L'explosion a été extrêmement violente, t'imagines bien. Encore plus que celle de l'année précédente. Si on avait pas été dans le bunker, on aurait été soufflé par l'explosion (encore). Mais c'était rien comparé l'explosion causée par la boule de feu. Le tir a atteint la distance de 15 kilomètres, pour la précision c'était vraiment pas ça, et a crée un cratère énorme là où il a atterri. Après ça j'ai fais mon rapport, en précisant bien quel'arme n'était pas prête à être utiliser sur le terrain, elle était trop instable. Mais mes supérieur étaient plus intéressés par mon rapport sur le résultat du tir que mon expertise sur le canon."

"Mais je ne comprend pas, tu ne voulais pas créer l'arme parfaite ? L'arme ultime pour mettre fin à cette guerre ? C'est sans doute celle là."

"Nan tu comprends pas en effet. Le canon n'est pas fait pour être activé à distance comme pendant nos tests. Ils veulent que des soldats l'activent, tirent, change le cristal d'irium vide pour en mettre un autre, tire à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Sauf que le canon est instable, il ne supporte pas le drainage de toute l'énergie...Ce qu'il va se passer c'est que les soldats vont tirer, le canon va exploser, et tout ce qu'on va retrouver d'eux ce sera leur ombres sur le sol là où ils ont été désintégrés. Comme le scientifique dans le tunnel. Je veux créer des armes qui puissent nous permettre de gagner cette guerre en limitant les pertes chez nous, pas gagner une guerre en tuant la moitié de notre armée..."

Mais comment il faisait pour dormir la nuit ?

"J'ai encore pété un câble à l'arsenal et j'me suis fais envoyé ici, je fais tout pour retarder l'arriver du canon sur le champ de bataille mais c'est dur, surtout que je n'ai aucun soutient. J'veux dire...c'est ça le prix à payer pour gagner la guerre ? Le sang de notre peuple ?"

"Comme dans toutes les guerres..."

"Oui mais ! ... Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent..." soupira t-il désespéré.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour soulager sa peine. J'avais juste peur d'aggraver les choses si j'ouvrais la bouche encore une fois. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, que Livèrn soit quelqu'un d'aussi tourmenté. Il le cache bien. Lui qui disait que le voyage aurait été déprimant à faire tout seul. Mais si je n'avais pas été là, il n'en n'aurait été que plus joyeux.

"Je meurs de faim !" S'exclama t-il soudainement. "Je sais pas pour toi mais moi j'ai pas encore manger de la journée, et il est bientôt 16 heures."

J'étais médusé, il avait changé d'humeur en une seconde, comme si notre discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu.

"Ça te dis pas un petit resto ? C'est moi qui invite ! Tu préfère quoi, du poisson ou des insectes ? À moins que tu ne sois végétarien."

Il faisait comme si de rien n'était...Il se voilait la face à lui-même, et se cachait derrière son tempérament enthousiaste et joyeux. C'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas craquer.

"Moi j'ai bien envie de poisson frit." Continua t-il. "Ça fait une éternité que j'en ai pas mangé. Et j'adore le poisson frit, t'imagines même pas à quel point."

Ce n'était pas la bonne méthode pour faire face à ses problèmes, il ne faisait qu'accumuler toutes ses pensées négatives, ses traumatismes, et les cachait avec une fausse bonne humeur et son sourire enjoué. Il finirait par craquer un jour. Aujourd'hui il m'avait parler d'une partie de son fardeau, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter ça éternellement.

"Alors Shepard ? On mange quoi ?" Me demanda t-il toujours plus insistant.

"Le poisson frit ça me va." Je rentrais dans son jeu. Je lui avais déjà assez rappelé ses problèmes comme ça.

"Parfait alors ! J'espère qu'on va vite trouver un restaurant dans cette campagne. Sinon on pourra toujours s'arrêter à Lyssa. T'es déjà aller à Lyssa ? La ville est grande, mais elle n'est pas aussi bien que Zootopie."

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, nous n'avions plus du tout aborder le sujet de l'armée. On s'était arrêté à Lyssa pour manger, et ça nous avais fait énormément de bien. Je n'avais pas manger depuis la vieille pour ma part. La route jusqu'à la capitale était longue, on traversait la moitié du pays du nord au sud . J'avais proposé à Livèrn de prendre le relais et de conduire à mon tour, mais il avait décliné l'offre. Il n'était pas fatigué et il aimait bien conduire.

"Hey. Réveille toi la belle au bois dormant." Dit Livèrn en me secouant l'épaule.

Je m'étais endormis, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps à en juger par l'obscurité qui nous entourait. Je m'étirais et massais mon cou endoloris par la position qu'avait prise ma tête pendant mon sommeil.

"On arrive bientôt à Zootopie. Tu habites dans quel quartier que je te dépose chez toi ?"

"Hum, j'avais un bail dans le district de Rainforest. Mais je l'ai résilié il y a six mois avant d'entrer à l'académie, je ne pouvais pas le payer sans salaire." Lui répondis-je l'esprit encore embrumé par ma petite sieste. Je frottais mes yeux fatigués.

Je regardais l'heure sur l'horloge électronique de la camionnette. Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Je réfléchissais à un endroit où passer la nuit à moindre coût.

"Je connais un hôtel pas cher dans les Docks, déposes moi à côté du pont Evergreen, je sais comment m'y rendre à pied à partir de là."

"Attends, attends, attends ! Quoi ? T'as aucun endroit où dormir dans la capital ?" Me demanda Livèrn étonné.

"Et bien, pas en ce moment disons." Ricanais-je gêné en me grattant l'oreille d'un geste nerveux.

"Un hôtel pas cher dans les Dock ? Mais tu te moques de moi ?" Dit-il sur un ton réprobateur. "Il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir dans un établissement pareil ! Tu veux te faire dépouiller dans ton sommeil et dormir sur un matelas infesté de puces ? Tu vas dormir chez moi le temps de te trouver un autre appartement."

"Quoi ? Non ! Vraiment Livèrn je te jure que ça va le faire. J'ai grandis dans les Docks, je connais le quartier comme ma poche. Je sais où se trouvent les bons hôtels." Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'envahir son appartement, il en avait assez fait pour moi comme ça.

"Quand bien même, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? T'as vu comment t'es habillé ? Comme un flic. Toi qui a grandis dans le quartier, tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si j'te laisse maintenant."

Il avait raison, j'allais me faire agresser, voir pire.

"Je vais me changer rapidement, ne t'en fais pas pour moi." Dis-je pour le rassurer. "J'ai pas envie de te déranger plus longtemps Livèrn. Je te suis déjà très reconnaissant de m'avoir ramener à Zootopie."

"Nan nan nan." Me dit-il en basculant son index de gauche à droite devant mes yeux. "Tu ne me déranges pas, et j'ai pris ma décision. J'suis déjà en route pour Savannah Central. Un hôtel pas cher dans les Docks" Répéta t-il amusé. "Et dire que les gens pensent que j'suis inconscient. D'habitude c'est moi qui ai les mauvaises idées."

"Oui, d'accord, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. Mais tu exagères quand même un peu."

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire goguenard.

"D'accord ! C'est vrai ! Tu n'exagère pas !" Répondis-je irrité. "T'as gagné, je viens dormir chez toi. T'es content ?"

"Un merci me suffit aussi tu sais." Ricana t-il.

Nous arrivions enfin à Zootopie, la ville et ses lumière éclairait le ciel. L'air constamment chargée d'humidité au dessus du district de Rainforest reflétait les lumières colorées et était semblable à des aurores boréales. Les silhouettes des grands buildings se dessinaient avec plus de précision. La partie Nord de la ville nous faisait face, avec le district de Rainforest et de Tundratown. Savannah central était au sud, avec Sahara square. Livèrn nous fit rejoindre la voie rapide pour accéder à la ville. Même à une heure aussi tardive, il y avait quand même beaucoup d'autres voitures avec nous. Nous nous trouvions sur une route pour les véhicules de taille moyenne, la route pour les véhicules de grandes taille était à gauche et celle pour les véhicules de petite taille à droite. Il y avait ainsi six routes pour aller dans les deux sens côte à côte et pas moins de 18 voies en tout.

Je regardais la ville avec intérêt, elle était toujours aussi belle, scintillante, immense. Je sais qu'Elise paierait cher pour être à ma place à cet instant. Le lycaon nous emmena jusqu'à Savannah Central, là où les immeubles sont les plus hauts.

"Je dois déposer la fourgonnette à la Citadelle, c'est le grand bâtiment là-bas." Dit Livèrn en pointant du doigt une des plus grandes tours de la ville. "C'est là où il y a toute l'administration de l'armée." Précisa t-il "C'est aussi ici qui siège le haut conseil, ainsi que tous les autres chefs. Enfin tu vois le topo."

Je hochais la tête en regardant le bâtiment. Je l'avais déjà vu mais je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un gratte-ciel rempli de bureaux comme les autres. Livèrn me dit de descendre du fourgon blindé et de l'attendre le temps qu'il rende le véhicule. Il entra dans un parking souterrain et je restait sur le trottoir en regardant le ciel. Ici on ne voyait pas les étoiles comme au camp de l'acadé pollution lumineuse était trop importante. C'est encore une chose qui allait me manquer.

J'attendais le lycaon une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne me rejoigne.

"On va marcher jusqu'à chez moi. T'en fais pas c'est juste à deux rues d'ici."

"Tu habites en plein dans le centre ville ?" Demandais-je.

"Ouais ! Même si la plupart du temps je dors dans mon bureau à l'arsenal. J'ai fais installer un matelas à l'intérieur haha."

"Tu ne quittes pas souvent ton travail si je comprend bien."

"C'est ça. Je m'ennuie quand j'suis chez moi, et j'ai toujours plein de boulot qui m'attend à l'arsenal."

Je suivais Livèrn dans les rues du centre ville. J'étais dans le quartier riche de Savannah central, je ne m'aventurais jamais dans cette partie de la ville. Je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. Les rues étaient propres, pas le moindre déchets par terre, les vitrines des boutiques de luxe étaient éclairées et remplies de mannequins portant les dernières collections de vêtements, bijoux, sacs à main. Nous arrivions à une grande place et Livèrn me pointa un autre gratte ciel en forme de corne de gazelle bleue, c'est là qu'il habitait. Mon regard se posaient sur tous les coins et recoins de cette place aux pavés blancs et de ses palmiers, et de tous les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. J'accélérais le pas derrière pour rattraper le lycaon qui m'avait distancé.

Une girafe en costume reconnut le visage de Livèrn et lui ouvrit la porte du building en le saluant. Son regard se posa ensuite sur moi et elle esquissa un mouvement trahissant son hésitation à me laisser rentrer ou non.

"C'est un ami Hélène." Lui dit alors Livèrn. "Il va habiter chez moi pendant quelque temps. Ne t'en fais pas il sait se tenir."

"Très bien, veuillez excuser mon comportement monsieur." Me dit Hélène en baissant légèrement la tête.

Ça me faisait bizarre qu'on s'adresse à moi de cette façon. Je comprenais mieux ce que voulais dire Livèrn maintenant. L'intérieur du bâtiment était richement décoré et très lumineux. Mon malaise ne faisait que s'intensifier, je n'étais définitivement pas à ma place. Nous prenions un ascenseur et Livèrn appuya sur le bouton du 55ème étage, et ce n'était même pas le dernier. Il tourna la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire.

"Ça fait du bien de revenir à la maison quand même !"

Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit une porte au bout d'un couloir et je découvris un gigantesque appartement, mais presque entièrement vide. Il n'y avait presque aucun meuble, que le strict nécessaire, laissant plusieurs espaces vacants.

"TA-DA !" S'exclama t-il en entrant et en allumant la lumière. "Mon chez moi !" Il ouvrit grand les bras et se retourna vers moi. "T'en penses quoi ?"

"C'est...immense. Ça doit te coûter une fortune." Je m'approchais des grandes baies vitrées à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'avais une vue imprenable sur tout Savannah central et sur le lac Oasis. "La vue est magnifique." Soufflais-je en posant ma patte contre la vitre. "Si j'avais su que ça payait si bien d'être chef dans l'armée, j'aurais fais d'autres choix de carrière." Ironisais-je.

"Haha, nan, mon salaire ne me permettrait pas d'habiter ici. C'est l'état qui paye. L'armée a logé tous ses chefs à moins d'un kilomètre de la Citadelle, pour que l'on puisse s'y rendre rapidement en cas de problème. Moi j'ai touché le gros lot j'imagine."

Il me rejoint pour observer la ville avec moi.

"J'y croyais vraiment pas au début. J'ai grandis dans une ferme, et j'ai toujours la même impression dans cet endroit. Qu'il est trop bien pour moi. T'as grandis dans les Docks toi, t'en penses quoi ?"

"Je crois que j'arriverais à m'y faire à cet endroit. Je commence tout juste à prendre goût au luxe." Dis-je un sourire étirant mes lèvres. "Si Élise pouvait voir ça, elle va être jalouse quand je lui dirait." Je sortis mon téléphone et pris une photo du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Il me sourit et me fit signe de le suivre.

"Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pas la masse de meubles." Dit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre. "J'habitais dans un appart beaucoup plus petit dans l'Outback Island avant. Mais c'était beaucoup trop loin du centre ville. Alors me voici. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut cependant. La télé, une cuisine avec un frigo rempli normalement, j'ai du personnel qui fait les courses à ma place. La salle de bain est là bas, il y a une douche et une baignoire. J'ai trois chambres, mais j'ai qu'un lit."

"Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ça comparé au lit remplie de puces qui m'attendait." Le coupais-je dans sa visite de l'appartement.

"Très bien, et pour finir il y a quelque livres là-bas. Je ne les ai jamais lu, c'est uniquement pour remplir un peu la pièce. J'ai un ordinateur mais je suis désolé tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser, c'est pour le travail."

"Il y a du contenu secret défense dessus j'imagine."

"Exact. Bon, il est presque quatre heures du matin, si tu as faim, il y a ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine. Si t'as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas à demander. Moi j'vais aller me coucher avant de m'évanouir de fatigue. Et avant que j'oublie." Il se dirigea vers l'une des pièces de l'appartement et ramena une couverture. "Voilà, j'te souhaites bonne nuit." Et sur ces mots, le canidé tourna les talons et parti en direction de sa chambre. Je lui souhaitais bonne nuit aussi.

Je pris ma valise et en sortis des vêtements plus confortables que l'uniforme que je portais depuis très longtemps. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé, réquisitionnant tous les coussins qui s'y trouvais. Je prenais mon téléphone, ouvrais la conversation Whazzup que l'on avait crée avec Élise, Carie, Léna et Alice, et leur envoyais un message : "Devinez où je suis." . Suivis de la photo que j'avais prises quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Sérieusement ? Le Blue Horn Building !" S'exclama Elise. "Mais c'est juste dingue ! J'ai lu dans une brochure que c'était l'une des résidences les plus prisées de la ville ! Et toi tu vis dedans !" Elle éclata de rire. "Oh j'imagine ta tête quand tout le personnel a commencé à te faire des courbettes et t'appeler monsieur en te vouvoyant."

Une semaine était passée et aujourd'hui c'était notre premier jour au poste de police central pour Elise et moi. Nous nous étions retrouvé une heure avant le début de notre service pour prendre un café et aller au travail ensemble.

"Je te jure j'ai halluciné ! J'ai l'impression d'être un roi ! Livèrn m'a dit que je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que je voulais, j'hésite à lui demander si je peux faire une colocation avec lui haha ! Par contre, il n'avait pas menti quand il disait qu'il ne rentrait pas souvent chez lui, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois en une semaine."

"Quand je penses que moi je ne peux me payer qu'un petit appartement." Souffla t-elle. "C'est pas aussi petit qu'un pot de yaourt, mais c'est pas non plus la même chose que tes 300m². Enfin, je m'y sens bien, ça me rappelle la maison, à Bunnyburrow." Elle prit une longue gorgée de son café. "Si tu savais à quel point je suis surexcité !"

"T'aurais sûrement pas dû boire ces trois autres cafés. C'est pas bon autant de caféine pour un si petit lapin."

Elle sauta a pieds joints sur mes pattes. Puis me lança un sourire narquois.

"Voilà ce qu'il te dit le petit lapin." Elle regarda sa montre puis me tira par le bras. "Dépêche toi ça commence dans 30 minutes faut pas qu'on soit en retard !"

"Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Du calme, on est à deux minutes du commissariat. Je sais que tu es impatiente de commencer mais tu vas faire mauvaise impression si tu commences déjà à faire la pile électrique ambulante."

"Mais tu comprends pas Shepard ! Aujourd'hui c'est un jour incroyable ! C'est notre premier jour en temps que policier !" Dit-elle en sautant en l'air, manquant de renverser sa boisson caféinée. « C'est le jour jour que j'ai attendu toute ma vie ! Enfin...depuis que j'ai 10 ans, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment ça. Oh si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! » Elle se retourna vers moi et me tendit son poing. "Prêt à rendre le monde meilleur, Agent Shepard ?"

"Oui, agent Hopps !" m'exclamais-je en tapant mon poing contre le sien.

Il était tôt mais le poste de police grouillait déjà d'agitation. Mais il n'était pas plus agité qu'Élise. Nous nous dirigions vers un guépard rondouillet qui s'occupait de l'accueil. Il était en train de finir une boite de donuts et se léchait les doigts avec avidité.

"Excusez moi." Demanda Elise dont les oreilles n'atteignaient même pas le haut du bureau couvert de miettes.

L'intéressé se retourna vers moi avec un regard étonné.

"Dis donc tu as une voix vachement aiguë pour un mâle toi." Sourit-il

"Je...euh..." Bégayais-je.

"C'est moi qui vous ai parlé monsieur. Ici en bas." L'interpella Elise en secouant les pattes en l'air.

Le guépard s'avança sur son bureau pour voir à qui il avait affaire. Son expression se figea, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

"Donc du coup, je disais." Reprit Elise comme si de rien n'était. "Mon camarade et moi on est les nouvelles recrues. Lui c'est Shepard Oxton et moi c'est Elise Hopps. Nous devons nous présenter à l'appel, vous pouvez nous indiquer où c'est s'il vous plaît ?"

"Hopps..." Répéta le policier ébahit. "Tu es de la famille de Judy ?" S'exclama t-il.

"Euh...oui." Répondit-elle gênée.

"Oh ! C'est un tel bonheur !" Continua le guépard ignorant totalement le trouble d'Élise. Il se leva de son siège et contourna son bureau. "Je me souviens maintenant ! Qu'est ce que je suis bête, je t'ai vu à la télé." Il se frappa la tête de sa paume. "Mon nom c'est Clawhauser, Benjamin Clawhauser, j'étais un train bon ami de ta tante !" Il lui tendit la patte. "Je suis vraiment enchanté de te rencontrer !"

Ses exclamations avaient attirés les regards sur nous, tandis qu'elle serrait sa patte, d'autres mammifères vinrent à leur tour. Répétant presque mot pour mot les exclamations de Clawhauser. Elise serra les pattes de plusieurs policiers avec un sourire gêné pendant qu'ils lui parlaient de sa tante. Elle eu du mal à ce sortir de ce cercle d'admirateurs qui s'était formé autour d'elle, mais elle fini par obtenir le numéro de la salle d'appel de la part du guépard et fila entre leurs pattes. Je marchais à côté d'elle silencieux, tandis qu'elle faisait la tête.

"Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas plaisant pour toi mais c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer." Dis-je pour la réconforter. "Maintenant notre nouvelle vie commence et ...oh non c'est pas vrai."

A ces mots elle releva immédiatement la tête et croisa le regard de son tigre préféré. Cela avait suffit d'achever sa bonne humeur. Elle ne dit rien et nous passâmes devant lui sans le regarder d'avantage. Elise rentra dans la salle que lui avait indiqué Clawhauser d'un pas droit et rapide, pendant que j'accélérais pour la rattraper. Elle se dirigea vers le premier rang de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une salle de classe. Sauta sur une chaise beaucoup trop grande pour elle, mais elle avait l'habitude à présent. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'asseoir à ses côtés que sa tête tomba lourdement contre la table en face d'elle suivit d'un grognement.

"Et dire que j'avais réussi à oublier ce connard de Ramsay..." Souffla t-elle irrité.

"Il faudra s'y faire, c'est notre collègue à présent. Tu n'as pas à devenir son ami, mais vous devrez faire des efforts pour garder des relations cordiales pour le travail."

"Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que je sais que tu as raison."

"J'ai toujours raison." Répondis-je prétentieusement.

Elle releva la tête avec un sourire amusé qui pointait sur le bout de son museau. J'allais peut être réussir à lui rendre le morale. La salle se remplit peu à peu de policier et il ne resta bientôt plus de places assises. Le silence laissa place aux bruits des conversations animées puis au silence à nouveau lorsqu'un vieil hippopotame nous dis : "Attention tout le monde !"

Une petite masse rousse rentra alors dans la salle d'un pas nonchalant sous les exclamations des policiers qui frappaient leurs poings contre les tables. Il alla jusqu'au pupitre qui faisait sa taille et posa une pile de dossier dessus. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil laissant apparaître des yeux fatigués et cernés.

"Silence !" Ordonna t-il alors pour faire cesser le brouhaha que provoquaient les policiers. "Nous avons plusieurs choses à voir à l'ordre du jour." Reprit-il d'une voix irrité. "Premièrement, nous accueillons aujourd'hui trois nouvelles recrues. Vous avez l'habitude c'est comme ça chaque année. Je suis le chef Nick Wilde, c'est moi qu'il faut aller voir quand vous n'êtes pas assez débrouillard pour résoudre vos problèmes tout seul."

Notre chef n'avait pas l'air d'être un renard des plus amical, il était plutôt du style un vieux grincheux.

"Ensuite, nous ne sommes plus en alerte 5 concernant les attaques de reptiles, nous sommes passé en alerte 4. Le risque a baissé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de même avec votre garde. D'autant plus que tous les rapports montrent qu'un bon nombre de ces lézards ont réussi à passer la frontière et sont en liberté sur notre territoire." Il prit un dossier sur le haut de sa pile et commença à assigner les affectations. "Agents Delgato et Grizzolini vous allez rejoindre la brigade spécial pour une virée dans les égouts de Savannah central." Les deux mammifères en question se levèrent pour récupérer leur dossier. "Amusez vous bien." Commenta le chef en le leur donnant. "Agent Ramsay, vous commencez doucement, patrouille à Rainforest district. Agent Oxton vous allez patrouiller à Tundratown." Je me levais pour aller chercher mon dossier, j'étais aux anges.

Le chef Wilde continua les assignations et j'attendais qu'Élise ait la sienne pour sortir de la salle en même temps qu'elle. A la fin tous les agents reçurent leur assignation et le vieux renard prit le dernier dossier de la pile avant de regarder Elise dans les yeux.

"Agent Hopps, stationnement."


	6. Chapter 5

Voici un chapitre le chapitre de noël ! Il n'a aucun rapport avec noël mais il sort la veille de noël ! C'est cadeau ! Bonnes fêtes à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Salle 213

Mes oreilles tombèrent mollement le long de mon dos.

"Comment ça stationnement ?" M'exclamais-je incrédule.

"Vous avez très bien entendu Hopps." Maintenais le chef en me fixant de son regard dur. "Prenez votre dossier et mettez vous au travail."

Je restais sans voix. J'observais le visage du renard aux traits tiré. J'observais ses yeux verts et froid qui me fixaient. Et j'observais la pose droite et rigide qu'il affichait, ce renard, son corps tout entier me faisait comprendre qu'il m'avait donné un ordre, et que je devais obéir à présent.

"Mais enfin, monsieur !" Protestais-je. "Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre au stationnement. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous ne devons pas baisser notre garde, nous sommes toujours en alerte de niveau 4. Donnez moi une enquête ou un secteur à surveiller. Je suis arrivé première au concours de l'académie et je..."

"Première ex æquo." Coupa Ramsay qui était en train de lire son dossier derrière moi.

Je lui lançais le regard le plus noir dont j'étais capable et me retournais vers le renard.

"Première ex æquo au concours." Reprenais-je. "Je ne suis pas qu'une petite lapine fragile et incompétente, donnez moi une vraie mission et laissez moi vous montrer ce dont je suis capable. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire la potiche. Il y a pleins d'autres policiers dans les différents postes de police de cette ville qui se chargent déjà du stationnement."

"Vous allez prendre ce dossier, le lire, sortir de cette salle et commencer à dresser des contravention." Continua t-il sur son ton ferme.

"Mais Monsieur !"

"Stationnement !" Me coupa t-il en me plaquant le dossier dans les bras avant de partir vers la même porte qu'il avait emprunté pour rentrer.

"Non." Lui répondis-je sur un ton aussi ferme que celui qu'il employait. Il s'arrêta net, sa patte qui allait toucher la poignée de la porte resta en l'air un instant avant qu'il ne l'a rabaisse. Je sentais les regards surpris de Shepard et Ramsay posés sur moi.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" Dit-il calmement en se retournant.

"Vous avez très bien entendu, chef. Je refuse d'effectuer une mission aussi ridicule alors que le risque d'attaque sur la ville est majeur. Vous semblez comprendre la gravité de la situation mais visiblement pour vous, ma présence sur le terrain est dispensable. Des dizaines de policiers de tous les postes de la villes s'occupent déjà du stationnement, et tous les policiers de ce poste sont partis en patrouille et veillent à la sécurité. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'occuper d'une mission aussi futile que le stationnement ? Donnez moi une vraie mission, pas votre mépris."

Le chef ne grimaçait pas, il restait impassible. Il gardait juste un air fatigué et ses pattes dans ses poches.

"Vous êtes virée." Lâcha t-il.

"Quoi !?" M'insurgeais-je.

"Pour insubordination. Vous refusez d'exécuter les ordres que l'on vous donne, c'est de l'insubordination, un motif valable d'une radiation du corps de police. Vous pouvez faire votre valise et rentrer chez vous à Bunnyburrow." Disait-il en me pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Shepard, qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté silencieux accourut à mes côtés.

"Voyons chef, ne prenez pas de décision hâtive." Tenta t-il pour me défendre. "Une radiation du corps de police est...est un peu excessive pour un simple refus. Surtout que ses arguments sont véridiques, la ville a besoin d'être surveillée. Elise était une excellente élève à l'académie et je suis certains qu'elle ferait un boulot formidable si vous lui donniez à elle aussi une mission vraiment importante, comme de patrouiller la ville et de veiller à la sécurité. Ce serait du gâchis de la cantonner au stationnement. Ou...ou alors nous pouvons juste échanger nos missions, elle et moi. Et..."

"Actuellement j'hésite à vous mettre un blâme, Oxton." Le coupa t-il.

Shepard se tut et baissa la tête. Le chef se tourna alors vers Ramsay.

"Vous aussi vous voulez défendre vos camarades ?" Lui demanda t-il.

"Non." Dit-il avec un signe de tête.

"Bien, ça me fait un cadet sur trois qui ne discute pas mes ordres. Prenez exemple." Continua t-il en pointant du menton le tigre. "Quant à vous, puisque vous n'êtes pas satisfaits de vos assignations, je vais vous en donner une autre."

Il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et se saisit du stylo accroché à sa chemise bleu, puis griffonna quelque chose dessus avant de le remettre à Shepard.

"Vous connaissez déjà Clawhauser, allez lui montrer ça, il vous indiquera votre tâche." Conclut-il un sourire aux lèvres, qui coupait avec son visage fermé qu'il avait depuis son arrivé dans la pièce.

Il se retourna vers la porte et cette fois-ci il sortit pour de bon. Shepard et moi restions tous les deux dans le silence pendant quelques instants. Silence qui ne fut rompu que par le bruit de la feuille que le chef avait donné à mon ami canin et qu'il dépliait à présent.

"Salle 213." Lâcha t-il avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je ne faisais pas attention à ce que me disait Shepard et fulminais intérieurement. Cette journée était censé être un nouveau départ ! Le début de ma nouvelle vie, pour faire de ce monde un monde meilleur pour tous. Mais rien n'avait changer au final. Les choses étaient toujours les mêmes. J'étais idiote de croire que tout serait différent.

"Allons-y." Dis-je d'un ton sec en quittant la salle suivi de Shepard, sous les yeux de Ramsay.

Clawhauser était toujours à son bureau à l'accueil. Il était scotché sur son téléphone et affichait un sourie béat.

"Clawhauser. C'est encore moi, Elise." Appelais-je le guépard d'un signe de la patte pour qu'il puisse me voir de l'autre côté de son bureau. "Le chef nous a donné ça, il a dit que vous nous indiqueriez notre tâche."

Shepard lui donna le papier et l'expression de Clawhauser passa du sourire béat, à la surprise, puis au mécontentement.

"C'est le chef qui vous a donné ça ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour qu'il vous inflige ça dès votre premier jour ?"

"Il voulait m'assigner au stationnement alors que tous les autres policiers ont eu droit à des missions de patrouilles ou des enquêtes. J'ai exprimer mon désaccord et Shepard a prit ma défense. Ensuite il a menacé de me radier et de donner un blâme à Shepard. Et maintenant il nous a donné ce papier et nous a dit de venir vous voir, et nous voilà." Concluais-je avec un grand mouvement de bras, irrité. "Alors, c'est quoi notre mission ?"

"Ce n'est pas une mission, c'est une punition." Répondit-il. "Hey Andrew, tu peux t'occuper de l'accueil, je dois m'absenter pendant un petit moment." Demanda t-il à un zèbre. "Vous, vous venez avec moi."

Nous suivions le guépard jusqu'à un ascenseur où il appuya sur le bouton du niveau -3. Une fois arrivé, l'aspect du lieu nous fit comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Clawhauser. Nous étions dans un couloir mal éclairé mais suffisamment pour que je puisse distingué la vieille peinturé écaillé et verdâtre des murs. L'air sentait le renfermé et la poussière qui envahissait cet endroit témoignait du peu de visiteurs qui venaient s'aventurer dans les parages.

"Ici, c'est le dernier niveau du poste de police, personne n'a envie d'y aller, croyez moi. Derrière cette porte se trouve la chaufferie. Et derrière celle-là..." Il mit sa patte sur une poignée de porte et l'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore digne d'un film d'horreur. "C'est la salle des archives, la salle 213."

Nous entrâmes l'un après l'autre dans cette pièce sans lumière, j'aurais aimé être nyctalope comme Shepard. L'atmosphère y était étouffante. Clawhauser appuya sur un interrupteur et la pièce fut éclairée après un certains temps. Les ampoules qui clignotaient avec difficulté étaient sans doute plus vieille que moi. Je m'étais attendu à voir un petit bureau mais en réalité la salle 213 était grande, très grande. C'était une énorme pièce aux murs en bétons fissurés. Il y avait des toiles que même les araignées avaient abandonnées et qui pendaient dans les coins et recoins. La poussière recouvrait absolument tout. On aurait dit que l'on venait d'ouvrir un tombeau millénaire, une crypte funéraire qui n'avait pas prévue d'accueillir de nouveaux visiteurs.

"Depuis le passage au tout numérique de la police, tous nos dossiers sont conservés sur des serveurs informatique." Expliqua le guépard. "Nous avons effectué cette transition il y a au moins dix ans, et nous avons progressivement cesser d'utiliser les archives papiers. Cependant nous les avons quand même gardées au cas où. Cette salle était inutilisée depuis très longtemps. Mais depuis la déclaration de la loi martiale, on a recommencé à l'utiliser." Il tira une chaise d'un coin et s'assit dessus après avoir chasser la poussière d'un revers de la patte. "La police et l'armée ayant partiellement fusionnées, nous avons hérité d'un très grand nombres de dossiers de la part de l'armée."

"Pourquoi l'armée vous confierait-elle leurs archives ? Il doit y avoir des trucs secret défense là-dedans." Dit Shepard.

"Non, rien d'important. Ce genre de dossier est à la Citadelle. Sauf que les archives de la Citadelle sont pleines, alors c'est ici qu'une bonne part des anciennes archives de l'armée a été envoyée. Normalement, il y avait un projet de création d'un dépôt pour les archives, mais il a été abandonné, faute de moyens financiers. Donc en attendant c'est cette salle qui récupère tout. Une partie énorme du budget de l'État va dans la Défense, je nous vous apprends rien. Vous découvrirez bien vite que beaucoup de projets du même genre ont dû être abandonnés à cause de manque d'argent. Bien, maintenant parlons de votre boulot. Vous devez trier ces archives, et les classer par date chronologique et par pôles de l'armée. Ici on a essentiellement de la comptabilité, c'est ennuyeux à mourir tout ces chiffres." Confia t-il en baillant. "Les dossiers sont à l'autre bout de la salle, ce sont les gros tas à même le sol, vous ne pouvez pas les rater. Ils ont pour ainsi dire, été laissés à l'abandon."

"Comment ça, laissés à l'abandon ?" Questionna Shepard.

"Et bien, nous venions les déposer, et soit nous n'avions pas le temps, soit nous nous disions que nous les rangerions une autre fois. Voilà où des années de procrastination nous ont menées. Ce n'est pas très sérieux dit comme ça." Ria t-il. "Enfin bref, le matériel pour classer les dossiers se trouvent dans les armoires rouges ici, je vous souhaites bon courage, vous en aurez besoin." Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur Shepard et moi. Il n'y avait absolument aucuns bruits dans cet endroit, c'était un véritable tombeau. Je regardais cette salle d'un air dépité tout en essayant de calmer une colère sourde qui montait en moi.

"Et bien...Notre premier jour de travail aurait pu mieux se passer..." Dit faiblement Shepard. "Mais il aurait aussi pu être pire !"

Comme je ne répondais pas, il posa sa patte sur mon épaule et me demanda : "Ça va Elise ?"

"Non ça va pas ! Tu vois bien que rien ne va !" Explosais-je. "Le chef est un connard ! Ramsay est un connard ! Et maintenant on est coincé ici dans une salle qui finira par nous asphyxier à classer des archives de l'armée aussi vieille que nous. Et cela pendant qu'absolument tous les autres policiers de ce putain poste patrouillent la ville et veillent à la sécurité ! Des terroristes se cachent déjà dans cette ville mais visiblement pour le chef Wilde, je ne suis pas un élément nécessaire ! Mettre des PV à des mammifères qui se sont mal garés, en voilà une tâche parfaite pour la nouvelle recrue que je suis ! Après tout, je ne suis arrivé que première ex æquo à l'académie ! Et si jamais je proteste contre ce qui est une énorme injustice ? Alors autant me virer ou m'envoyer croupir à dix mètres sous le sol ! Et toi tu me demandes si ça va ?! Sérieusement ?!"

Shepard eut un mouvement de recul et frotta ses pattes l'une contre l'autre en baissant la tête, les oreilles rabattues en arrière. Je méritais des baffes, je venais d'être odieuse avec mon ami.

"Dé...désolé je voulais pas être maladroit et...et j'essayais juste de..." s'excusa t-il. Il ressemblait à un enfant que l'on gronde dans ces moments là. Je prenais une grande respiration, je devais retrouver mon calme.

"Nan...Nan c'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça, encore moins après ce que tu as fait pour moi. Désolé je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs. T'avais encore raison, c'est pas bon autant de café pour un si petit lapin." Dis-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fut un échec total. Je parti m'asseoir sur la chaise sur laquelle s'était posé Clawhauser quelques minutes plus tôt. J'étais fatiguée.

"Je ne suis qu'un petit lapin." Continuais-je d'une voix tremblante. J'allais craqué si je continuais de parler. "Qu'un minuscule, insignifiant petit lapin. Et je suis d'une bêtise sans limite en plus de ça..."

Je serrais mes bras contre mon torse tandis que mon corps tremblais à son tour à présent. Shepard restait silencieux, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

"Le chef me déteste déjà, je ne sais pas ce qu'il croit mais pour lui je ne ferais pas un bon flic. A quoi ont servis toutes ces années d'efforts si c'était pour devenir une simple agent de stationnement ?" Je me tus quelques instants avant de reprendre. "Tu sais ce que je croyais, quand j'étais petite en voyant ma tante ?" Des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. "Je croyais...Qu'a Zootopie, tout le monde pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait. C'est ce qu'elle disait. Et je l'a croyais, je pensais qu'elle avait raison. Et qu'on pouvait réellement faire de ce monde un monde meilleur pour tous. Et que je pourrais devenir qui je voulais être. Mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'elle avait tord. Je ne serais jamais qui je veux être."

Il avança de quelque pas mal assurés et s'agenouilla à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras.

"Qui est-ce que tu voulais être ?" Me demanda t-il d'une voix hésitante.

"Je voulais être Elise Hopps !" Éclatais-je en sanglots. "Mais peu importe à quel point je travail dur, peu importe que j'arrive première au concours de police, que j'intègre le poste central de Zootopie. Je ne serais jamais Elise Hopps, la policière qui a rendu ce monde meilleur. Aux yeux du monde, je ne suis que la nièce de Judy Hopps, et personne d'autre ! Je ne suis que sa nièce ! A Bunnyburrow je n'étais personnes, une Hopps comme il y en a des milliers d'autres dans la ville, mais j'étais au moins Elise, la fille d'Alan et d'April. Depuis que j'ai quitter Bunnyburrow, ce n'est pas Elise que l'on voit, c'est la nièce de Judy."

"Ne dis pas des choses pareil Elise, ce n'est pas vrai..."

"Ah oui ? Tu te souviens de la réaction de la Major Friedkin pendant l'appel le premier jour à l'académie ? « Oh regardez, c'est la nièce de Judy Hopps ! ». Le discours du président Wollef à la remise des insignes ? Judy Hopps ! Les deux premières minutes dans ce poste de police..." Je me redressais pour regarder Shepard droit dans les yeux, je fixais ses yeux gris comme si je voulais voir au travers. "Après seulement deux minutes dans ce poste de police, on ne me parlait déjà que de ma tante...C'est ce que je suis dorénavant Shepard, la nièce de Judy Hopps, et personne d'autre."

"A mes yeux à moi tu es Elise...mon amie...et celle qui m'aide à donner le meilleur de moi-même."

Il frottait mon dos avec sa patte tandis que je cachais mon visage contre lui.

"Aux yeux de Carrie, Léna et Alice, tu es Elise, la lapine bourré d'humour qui ne se laisse pas faire et qui est toujours là pour venir en aide aux autres." Continua t-il. "Et tu sais quoi...Même aux yeux de Peter, tu es Elise, la femelle qui lui a ravit le monopole du titre de Major de promo, et qui lui tient tête en permanence. Pour toute la nouvelle génération tu seras Elise Hopps. Ces gens là, là haut, ils ont tous connu ta tante personnellement. J'ai vu son portrait dans un livre à la bibliothèque de l'académie, et tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. Tu leur rappelle la personne qui était leur amie, et pour le moment ils n'arrivent qu'à voir Judy en toi à cause de leurs sentiments pour elle. Laisse leur le temps, un jour, tu seras plus que la nièce de Judy Hopps, tu seras Elise Hopps, celle qui a contribué à faire de ce monde un monde meilleur."

Je séchais mes larmes et souris à mon ami.

"Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi bon pour réconforter les gens ?" Lui demandais-je en riant timidement.

"Je te l'ai dis, c'est toi qui me pousses à donner le meilleur de moi-même."

"NICK !" Cria Clawhauser furibond en entrant dans le bureau du chef. "C'est quoi ton problème ?" Il plaqua ses pattes boudinées sur le bureau du renard, l'empêchant de continuer sa paperasse.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles Benjamin ?" Répondit Nick qui ne quittait pas des yeux les dossiers qu'il était en train de remplir.

"Tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi est ce que tu as mis Hopps au stationnement ? Nos policiers sont les meilleurs de la ville, on ne met jamais personnes au stationnement ici."

"Elle n'est pas au stationnement, elle est dans la salle 213."

"Tu as mis deux jeunes recrues dès leur premier jour dans la salle des archives, tu te rend bien compte que tu pars sur une très mauvaise base avec eux ? Comment comptes-tu instaurer une relation de confiance entre vous si tu les traites de la sorte ?"

"Je leur apprends la discipline, une qualité essentielle dans notre métier." Il posa son stylo et regarda Clawhauser dans les yeux. "Et si ça ne lui plaît pas, elle peut toujours partir."

"Elle ? Alors c'est ça, tu ne supportes pas d'avoir à nouveau une Hopps au poste. J'ai raison ? Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à elle de la sorte à cause de tes ressentiments, qu'est ce que dirait Judy si elle te voyait comme ça ?"

"Laisse Judy en dehors de ça tu veux ?" Répondit le renard irrité qui avait perdu son air impassible à présent.

"Tu sais qu'elle ferait un excellent travail ! Laisse la faire ses preuves, tu te comportes comme Bogo se comportait avec Judy à ses débuts !"

"Les lapins ne peuvent PAS faire de bon flics Benjamin ! Je lui rend service à cette gamine, elle risque juste de mourir d'une balle dans la tête si elle continu dans ce métier."

"Comment oses-tu dire ça !" S'insurgea le guépard. "Judy était une policière excellente, un modèle ! L'une des meilleures qu'on ai vu ici !"

"Judy était l'exception Benjamin !" S'emporta le renard. "Regarde tous les autres lapins qui ont intégrés les différents postes de police de cette ville. Sept sont morts en missions ! Sept ! Ils ont battu le record de mortalité par espèce animal de la police ! Le reste est parti à l'hôpital et au final ils ont tous démissionnés pour retourner planter des carottes. Les lapins sont faibles, ils ne font pas de bon flics, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'Élise fera quand elle se retrouvera face à un lézard de deux mètres cinquante ? Lui faire les yeux doux ? Non, le reptile va juste lui arracher la tête avec les dents. Alors maintenant, si je dois briser son rêve de gosse, tant pis, mais il est hors de question qu'elle reste ici. Elle va se contenter du stationnement, et si elle n'est pas satisfaite, elle retournera dans la salle 213. Je ne lui donne pas une semaine avant qu'elle ne démissionne."

"Tu es monstrueux Nick."

"Sors de mon bureau Benjamin..."

"Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est...c'est du harcèlement !"

"J'ai absolument tous les droits sur ce que doivent faire les policiers sous mon commandement. Sors de mon bureau maintenant."

"Je te parle en tant qu'ami Nick, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, tu es injuste et cruel !"

"Et moi je te parle en tant que ton chef Clawhauser ! Sors de ce bureau !"

Benjamin resta silencieux, sous le choc. "Très bien." Dit-il. "Je m'en vais. Mais tu devrais au moins te reposer, tu te surmenages depuis bien trop longtemps. Ton corps va te lâcher un jour."

"Et toi tu devrais manger plus sain, je n'ai pas envie d'appeler une ambulance pour un guépard qui a fait un infarctus." Souffla t-il.

Clawhauser prit la remarque en considération et sortit de la pièce. Laissant le chef seul dans son bureau, avec sa paperasse. Nick glissa dans son fauteuil et souffla de nouveau, l'air las.

"Il y a des années d'archives ici." Commenta Shepard en examinant plusieurs dossiers. "Certains datent de 1990, d'autres de 2022. Les plus récent remontent à l'année dernière, 2030."

Je contemplais la montagne de dossier qui s'était accumulée, il devait y en avoir des milliers, la table au centre de la pièce en était recouverte, et le reste était posé sur le sol. Nous devions les trier et les ranger dans les étagères qui nous entouraient.

"Je comprend mieux pourquoi Clawhauser a dit que c'était une punition." Dis-je en prenant un dossier dans les pattes. "Si on voulait tout ranger il nous faudrait plus d'un mois à nous deux pour en voir le bout. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit obligé de faire ça. Il y a du personnel administratif dans ce poste, c'est leur boulot de s'occuper de ça, pas le notre."

"Personne n'avait envie de ranger ces dossiers d'après Clawhauser. Je suppose que le chef garde cette salle comme punition pour tout ceux qui l'énerve. Tu as vu ces dossiers ? Ils ne viennent pas tous du ministère de la défense, certains viennent du ministère des finances. Il y a pleins de documents qui ne sont pas du tout reliés à l'armée. Des factures de Luméris, la compagnie d'énergie. C'est fou... "

"Super, le poste de police central de Zootopie est la poubelle des archives d'un tas de ministères et bien plus encore, nous voilà bien. Et sinon, tu comptes vraiment ranger ces dossiers ? Moi je pensais plutôt faire une sieste."

"T'as vraiment envie de t'attirer les foudres du chef toi..."

"Oh je t'en prie, il y en a des milliers, ils ne verront pas la différence que l'on travail ou pas. Je me demande même s'ils remarqueront si l'on s'absente une heure ou deux."

"Tu es complètement folle." Ria t-il. "Nan vraiment Elise, on doit classer ces dossiers, les choses iront mieux si on fait ce que nous demande le chef, j'en suis sûr. Et tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison." Conclut-il avec un sourire tout en crocs.

"Shepard Oxton, je vous serais gré de ne pas profiter du fait d'avoir eu raison deux fois pour prendre la grosse tête, mes salutations distinguées, Elise." Je lui rendais son sourire. "Mais je vais quand même prendre ta remarque en considération. Le chef changera peut être d'avis sur moi si je fais du bon travail ici. Aller, mettons nous au travail."

La journée fut longue et ennuyeuse, heureusement que Shepard était avec moi, sa compagnie m'était salvatrice. Le lendemain, le chef m'appela encore une fois en dernière lors des assignations. "Stationnement." avait-il dit. Stationnement, un mot qu'il répéta toute la semaine, encore et encore. Il ne m'assignait qu'à ce poste. Je ne disais rien, je ne protestait pas, je ne voulais pas que Shepard prenne encore ma défense et qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de moi. Alors je m'exécutais et partais dans les rues de la ville à la recherche de véhicules mal garés.Le stationnement était la seule assignation que je recevais. Et les journées passaient tout aussi lentement que dans la salle 213, sauf que cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas Shepard pour passer le temps avec moi, je m'ennuyais.

J'en avais assez...J'avais envie de démissionner.


End file.
